Fast Times At Mobius High
by MadeInNowhere
Summary: Before they were heroes, they were in high school. My first Sonic story. Read and review, please no flames.
1. First Day Back

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sonic The Hedgehog or any of it's characters, or any of the songs in this story. The story itself is mine. All rights to Sonic go to SEGA, and all rights of the songs go to the bands they're by. The entire story is told from different character's points of view. Enjoy folks!**

**Sonic's P.O.V.**

High school. Man, how I love it here. Getting to talk to my friends, being top of my sports team, dating one of the cutest girls here... life couldn't be better.

My name is Sonic The Hedgehog. I have blue fur and green eyes, and today I am wearing a black t-shirt, blue jeans, and white and black sneakers. On this particular day in high school, it was nice and sunny.

I had 10 minutes before class, well me and some friends; a fox with yellow fur and blue eyes named Tails, who today wore a yellow long-sleeved shirt, black jeans and yellow and black sneakers, an echidna with red fur and amethyst eyes named Knuckles, who today wore a green/camo tank top, blue jeans and grey sneakers, and another hedgehog with black fur with black and red quills named Shadow, who today wore a dark red button t-shirt, blue jeans and black boots. We were just chilling outside our school, waiting for the bell to ring.

To be honest, I couldn't wait. The moment we step through those doors, our final year of school starts. Classes are gonna get harder, people are gonna change, but hey, it'll be worth it... I hope.

"So guys, this is our last year here at Mobius High. What do you say we make it a doozy?" I ask my friends, sitting up from the bench I was on.

Knuckles stood up and said "You're right there dude! Come on, all stuff we've been through, growing up together, it'd be wrong not to end this year the right way!"

"Yeah," Tails said this time as he sat at the top of the bench, "Knucks is right. I mean, after this, who knows where everything will go?"

Shadow spoke up this time from the wall he leaned against from behind the bench, saying "You all have good points, but the end isn't here yet. We got this last year, not this last day, so don't worry about it now."

I was a bit shocked, and was pretty sure I had my mouth hanging down when he said that. Hey, don't look at me that way, it's Shadow, he doesn't normally say stuff like that!

"Shadow, I think that might be the most you've said since... well, ever," said Tails, and Knuckles and I couldn't help but giggle a bit.

Shadow just flipped Tails off, and Tails replied with "And he's back."

"So, what class have we got first?" asked Knuckles.

"History I think," I replied, then continued "did you remember your books this time?"

Knuckles looked through his bag and eventually found them, then said triumphantly "Ha! Yes I do! Joke's on you hedgehog!"

Then Shadow asked "Did you do the project we were told to do?"

"What project?" asked Knuckles.

"The one where you had to go to a different country and take pictures of it," Shadow replied.

Knuckles rummaged through his bag again, "Um... shit, I know they're here somewhere... got 'em!"

He then handed the picture over to us "Here you go boys; pictures of the historical landmarks of France."

We all laughed uncontrollably, then Tails spoke up finally "Knuckles, you didn't really have to do one! It was just a joke we made up while we were in France at the time. I... oh God, I can't stop laughing!"

We all kept going, and eventually Knuckles joined in with us. It was good that he could take a joke this well these days; usually he'd just punch you in the face. Eventually I stopped laughing when I saw a girl catch my eye. A girl by the name of Amy Rose.

She was a hedgehog with pink fur, and wore a red and white striped shirt, blue jean shorts, red shoes and a red headband. Looking at her, I was completely awestruck. Don't get me wrong, I knew she'd been at school for a while now; I just never saw her look this good before. I dunno what it was, there was something about the way she carried herself that made her appear... different.

Eventually I was snapped back to reality when my real girlfriend came over and told us to stop goofing around. She was a brown squirrel with blue eyes and brown fur, along with dark brown hair on her head, and wore a pair of brown boots, blue jeans, and a blue t-shirt.

Her name is Sally Acorn. I managed to stop laughing long enough to stand up and go over to her.

"Hey babe!" she chimed, "I missed you."

"I missed you too," I replied. We couldn't see each other the whole two months holiday we had away from school, and the fact that me, Knuckles, Shadow and Tails went to France on our own didn't help either. I kissed her lips and wrapped my arms around her waist, and she soon followed suit.

"Hate to break up this lovely reunion," Knuckles said, "but we don't have long left."

He was right. The school clock was about to go off for 9:00 PM, and soon our first class would start. I eventually detached from Sally, but not before she gave me a quick kiss on the cheek.

Me and Sally held hands as we walked toward the school doors. But before we moved any further, I stopped everyone else.

"Guys, this is our last year here, so what do you say we do it with a song in our heart?"

"Good idea," Tails spoke up, "I got the perfect tune too!"

He pulled a yellow iPod from his back pocket and played "Shut Up" by Simple Plan. The intro was as sweet and punchy as ever, and as we started walking up to the school the intro finished and I started singing the lyrics.

**Verse 1**

_There you go_

_You're always so right_

_It's all a big show_

_It's all about you _

_You think you know_

_What everyone needs_

_You always take time_

_To criticize me_

_It seems like everyday_

_I make mistakes_

_I just can't get it right_

_It's like I'm the one_

_You love to hate_

_But not today_

Then the chorus kicked in and we burst through the large, wooden double doors, still singing.

**Chorus**

_So shut up, shut up, shut up_

_Don't wanna hear it_

_Get out, get out, get out_

_Get out of my way_

_Step up, step up, step up_

_You'll never stop me_

_Nothing you say today_

_Is gonna bring me down_

We kept singing, walking to our lockers in the hallway. They were a red colour, as were the walls of the hallway, and the lockers stood next to each other. There were other lockers scattered around too. In their order it was mine, Knuckles, Shadow then Tails. We got our bags and books and whatever else we needed and kept singing.

**Verse 2**

_There you go_

_You never ask why_

_It's all a big lie_

_Whatever you do_

_You think you're special_

_But I know, and I know_

_And I know, and we know_

_That you're not_

_You're always there to point_

_Out my mistakes_

_And shove them in my face_

_It's like I'm the one_

_You love to hate_

_But not today_

We kept walking down the corridors before we got to a split hallway. We saw three girls coming along; a cream and orange rabbit named Cream who had brown eyes and today wore a yellow sundress with red buttons, along with a yellow headband and orange shoes, an orange echidna named Shade, who had purple eyes and today wore a white t-shirt, blue jeans, and brown sandals, and a white bat named Rouge, who had blue eyes and today wore a black tank top with a love heart on it, black skinny jeans, and white and pink shoes.

We hit the second chorus, and Shadow, Tails and Knuckles joined in a bit more, singing the background "shut ups".

**Chorus**

_So shut up, shut up, shut up_

_Don't wanna hear it_

_Get out, get out, get out_

_Get out of my way_

_Step up, step up, step up_

_You'll never stop me_

_Nothing you say today_

_Is gonna bring me down_

_(So shut up, shut up, shut up)_

_Is gonna bring me down_

_(Shut up, shut up, shut up)_

_You'll never bring me down_

Soon the bridge came in, and I saw Amy again. Despite the fact I was holding Sally's hand, I sang mostly to Amy. Tails sang a bit of back-up too.

**Bridge**

_Don't tell me who I should be_

_(Don't tell me who I should be)_

_And don't try to tell me what's right for me_

_Don't tell me what I should do_

_I don't want to waste my time_

_I'll watch you fade away_

As the ending of the bridge intensified, I turned away, not noticing Amy looked as soon as I stopped looking. The chorus came around again, and I noticed Sally glaring at me. With a smirk, I sang the last chorus of the song.

**Last chorus**

_So shut up, shut up, shut up_

_Don't wanna hear it_

_Get up, get up, get up_

_Get out of my way_

_Step up, step up, step up_

_You'll never stop me _

_Nothing you say today_

_Is gonna bring me down_

_So shut up, shut up, shut up_

_Don't wanna hear it_

_Get out, get out, get out_

_Get out of my way_

_Step up, step up, step up_

_You'll never stop me_

_Nothing you say _

_Is gonna bring me down_

_Bring me down_

_(Shut up, shut up, shut up)_

_You won't bring me down_

_Bring me down_

_(Shut up, shut up, shut up)_

_You won't bring me_

_Shut up, shut up, shut up!_

The song ended and the bell rang. I looked at my watch.

"Guys, we gotta head to class soon. See you soon Sally!" and I kissed Sally on the cheek before I headed off to my first class.

Yep. This is gonna be our best year yet.

* * *

**I hope you liked the song. I really wanted something that set a good tone, and it's also pretty good because I found out about Simple Plan during my high school years. There will be more chapters, songs, laughs, tears, and... more everything! Stick around for the ride guys!**

**Song: "Shut Up".**

**Band: Simple Plan.**

**Album: "Still Not Getting Any...".**

**Year of release: 2004.**

**Record company: Lava Records/Atlantic Records.**


	2. Class Act

**Sonic's P.O.V.**

We all walked into the classroom and took our seats. The classroom was like pretty much all of the other classrooms in school; double desks with two chairs at each, and a total of 15 desks, going across in a row of three desks and down in a column of five desks. There were boards around that showed the works of other students, and the walls were painted light green. Some tables and walls had random scribbles on them.

I sat at a desk next to the large window that took up almost the whole left side of the room, taking the seat closer to it. Shadow sat beside me, and Knuckles and Tails sat behind us, with Tails behind me and Knuckles behind Shadow.

I snapped out of my daydream when the teacher picked up the register and started calling names. Our history teacher was a large purple walrus named Rotor. He wore a pair of glasses, a black shirt with a white tie, grey slacks and black shoes.

"Amy," he called out.

Amy stood up from her seat, which was just under the top left corner of the desks and said "Here".

"Blaze," he called. There was no response until a hedgehog, who was sat smack in the middle of all the desks, and thus next to me and Shadow, stood up and spoke.

"She has a spastic colon. Been feeling a bit under the weather," he said. I remember this guy, but barely. I knew his name was Silver though. He had silver fur, hence his name, and yellow eyes. He was wearing a cyan blue t-shirt, dark blue jeans, and dark yellow shoes. From what I could tell though, he was kinda cool.

As for Blaze, same case as Silver. They were both mysterious. From what I know of her, she is a purple cat with yellow eyes, like Silver's.

Soon the teacher had finished the list. He then spoke again.

"Class, we have three new students joining us today. They've had to move around a lot, so don't hold it against them. Although this may be the last year for the majority of you, it is also the last year for them, despite it also being their first. Please come in," he said, walking over to the door.

He introduced them as they walked in. There was a male green hawk with blue eyes, a red shirt, black skinny jeans and red and white sneakers.

Following him was a female purple swallow, also with blue eyes, and wearing a purple shirt with a pink flame design around the ends of the sleeves, and purple and white striped pants and light red shoes.

And the last one was larger than the other two. A male grey albatross with blue eyes like the others. He wore a grey t-shirt with a skull design, light blue jeans, and black shoes.

"Please welcome," the teach said, then continued as he pointed along, "Jet, Wave, and Storm," pointing at the green hawk, the purple swallow and the grey albatross respectively.

"Hello Jet, Wave, and Storm," we all said in unison, which never failed to creep me out. They all walked around looking for a seat, and sat at the front, with Storm on the middle table, and Jet and Wave taking the bottom right.

"Okay class," Rotor continued, "today we're going to be working on the famous poem, The Divine Comedy. Who can tell me what the poem was about?"

"Was it about Satan's failed desire to be a stand-up comedian?" Knuckles asked, getting a laugh from most of us. I liked having him around. What he lacks in brains he makes up for in hilarity and heart. And punching things too.

"It was about the afterlife, right?" Shadow stood up and asked. I'll be honest, I used to not get on with the guy so well. But you spend enough time goofing around with someone, they're actually good company to keep.

"Yes, very good Shadow," replied Rotor, happily.

"The poem was about Hell, and it was split into three parts. Who can tell me what those parts were?"

I raised my hand, and he gestured me to stand up.

"If I remember right, it was Inferno, Purgatorio and Paradiso, right?" I asked, unsure of my answer.

"Yes, well done Sonic. Who can tell me what each one stood for?"

Tails stood up now, and gave the answer, "Inferno was Hell, Purgatorio was Purgatory and Paradiso was Heaven," then he sat back down.

"So, Tails was right. Why am I not surprised? Help yourself to an apple," said Rotor, fishing through one of his desk drawers for an apple. He tossed it over to Tails, who caught it and started eating.

"God, I love being right," he said, satisfied with how he was doing. He was always a smart kid. A good egg too. I like that about him.

"Okay," Rotor continued, snapping me out of my daydreaming again, "who can tell me the language used when the poem was written?"

"Tuscan, right?" Amy stood up and asked nervously.

"Absolutely right Amy! I'm impressed," he said, beaming a smile. We could see why he was impressed; Amy never talked much, if at all. She was very smart though, got decent grades. And it didn't hurt that she was kinda cute too. I know I have a girlfriend, but I'm allowed to at least look, right?

"Th-thanks," she replied, flashing a brief, albeit nervous smile back at Rotor. She then sat back down.

"Okay, this is the big question: who can tell me the author's character, the name of the poet he met in Hell who guided him through Hell and Purgatory, and the woman he searched for who guided him through Heaven?"

That was a lot to take in for any of us. Then Tails stood up again, but as he was about to answer, he gripped his stomach tightly and started shivering.

"Oh, that hurt. I gotta go to the bathroom," he said, rushing off before anyone could stop him.

We just sat in silence, and waited for him to come back. It took a good three minutes before he returned, and came back through the door.

He then walked back to where he sat and remained standing.

"Okay, first off, I'm sorry for that. I think that apple might have been bad. Either that or I eat too many. Secondly, to answer the question, the author's character was named after himself, Dante, the poet who guided him through Hell and Purgatory was Virgil, and the woman who guided him through Heaven was Beatrice."

He then sat back down, cool as a cucumber.

Rotor just stared at him with wide eyes. Actually, we all did; even Amy and the new guys!

"What?" Tails asked us, smirking.

"Nothing," Shadow replied, "it was just a bit scary. Awesome, but scary."

"Hey, what can I say? My brain's like a weapon. Even when I feel ill I'm still thinking. But I'll be fine for the rest of the day. One bad apple ain't enough to stop little old me!"

We all laughed a bit at that, before the teacher snapped us out of it and told us to sit back down.

Then we all sat back down, normally. The teacher kept rattling off questions about the poem. I looked over at Amy scribbling down notes, and an idea came to my head.

"Psst, Shadow," I whispered to the hedgehog next to me, careful not to interrupt the teacher.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"What do you think of Amy over there?" I asked.

"Amy? Well, she seems kinda mousey and nervous to me. Why?" he replied.

I think that was a fair assessment of her really. She was a generally quiet girl, and not just in class. We'd hung out before during breaks and she still remained silent. I've even been round her house a few times and she was even quiet then. Even when she has nothing and no one else to fear or reject what she says, even me, she never talked. Guess that's why so many guys hit on her. They wanted to break the spell, so to speak. But she always said no. She's a brave one, no doubt about that.

I got out a piece of paper and wrote on it, writing down the words _"__You don't talk much. Just wondering why. Blue."_ I wrote "Blue" on the bottom so she knew who it was. Then I turned to Shadow and asked him to make sure Rotor wasn't watching me.

I crumpled it up, and when I got the all clear, I threw the paper over to Amy's desk. It landed not far from what she was writing, making her accidentally knock the paper onto the floor. She bent down and picked it up, then unfolded it writing her reply.

I was looking out the window again, when suddenly the paper landed on the window sill. I picked it up, unfolded it, and saw her reply written in the top right corner.

_"Don't have much to say usually. But I hope we can talk about this later. The teacher isn't a fool. Pink."_

She must have taken my cue with the colours thing. I smiled a bit at that and turned to see her buried in her book and taking notes again. I looked close enough to see a small smile form on her face though. Even though it was just a little smile, there was something about it. It was nice seeing her smile.

I started writing just underneath that, jotting down _"I know. Neither are you. Nice to see you back at school. We should hang out, as friends. I have a girlfriend, but I'm sure you two would get along great."_

By the time I finished, the bell sounded and we all had to head off to our next class, which was math. I managed to catch Amy before she left the classroom, and gave her the note, and she then put it in her back left jean pocket.

"Hope to hear back from you soon," I said to her.

"Bye," she said with a blush before running off to her next class, which was English. The bell rang for my next class, so I headed off to math, thinking the whole way about what she would say back with the note.

* * *

**Thank you so much to those who are following so far. I'm actually enjoying writing this. So it's not original, but it's mine, and so far I'm proud of it. Also, whoever can guess where I got "spastic colon" from gets brownie points! More to come folks! Stay tuned.**


	3. Initiation

**Jet's P.O.V.**

I followed Sonic around until we got to our math class. On the way there, I made sure to keep track of where it was and where I was walking so I didn't get lost. On the way there, I saw fellow Mobians of all shapes, sizes and species. Wave and Storm went to English class with Amy, so they wouldn't be with me in my math class.

We entered the classroom and the teacher was a purple and white weasel, wearing a black button t-shirt, a white tie with blue ducks on it, beige slacks, black shoes, and a brown fedora with a black belt around it.

The classroom layout was like the history classroom, only the walls were a nice blue colour, and the boards had descriptions of mathematical equations. Me and Sonic sat at the desk just below the top middle one. I looked around and saw Tails at the front left desk with Silver sat next to him, and Shadow and Knuckles at the front center desk.

"Okay clath, ith time for math!" he said. I supposed he put on the lisp as a pretend to get us all to laugh. I did think about it until I saw Sonic shake his head.

"Don't laugh dude. That joke gets so annoying, so don't start laughing now," Sonic said to me sternly.

"Okay class," the weasel continued, "my name is Nack. Most of you I remember, but it is my understanding that we have a new student with us now who will be with us for our last year. Glad you could join us," he finished. Then he started looking around for the new student.

Sonic gave my elbow a nudge and cleared his throat, indicating that I should stand up, so I did.

"Um... hello everyone. My name is Jet," I said, and sat back down again.

"Okay. Hi Jet. Well, as you're new here, here's your math book," he said, handing me a small, blue book.

I turned to Sonic and asked why I didn't get a history book.

"Oh, that's because we were in the middle of this huge Shakespeare project before school broke up last year, and we had to take our books with us. And when we came back, we continued it, but you didn't see it in that class because the teacher forgot to bring it up. He gets like that sometimes. As you weren't here, you don't really need one. But we can try and get you one if you want," he replied.

"That might be helpful, thanks. What Shakespeare play was it?" I asked him.

"Oh, it wasn't a play. It was just a project about him and his life, and how he contributed to the world and all that jazz," he answered back.

I felt a little relieved at that statement. Then I saw him look down and sigh.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"It's Sally man. She's never been in any of my classes," he replied.

"Sally... she's kinda cute," I said out loud, even though I didn't mean to. I saw Sonic glaring at me and hung my head sheepishly. He then chuckled at me, and then started speaking again.

"Don't worry dude. Oddly enough, I don't mind it when people say stuff about her," he said, leaving us both confused.

"Don't ask why man. I got no fucking clue!" he finished, and we both shared a good laugh.

"Okay class," Nack continued, cutting us off from laughing, "today we're continuing right where we left off; the three m's!"

He said that with an all too happy tone to his voice. I looked to see Sonic rolling his eyes again, and then I looked up and noticed Tails and Silver making silly gestures and pulling funny faces while Nack was writing on the whiteboard, while Shadow and Knuckles were trying not to crack up, and failing miserably.

"Who here can tell me what the three m's are?" Nack said, turning around. I noticed that Tails and Silver had stopped messing around and were sat pretty sensibly, as were Knuckles and Shadow. How the hell did they do that so quickly?

"We're all pros at this," said Sonic, almost as if he read my mind, "Watch and learn kid."

He then picked up a piece of paper and wrote something that I couldn't see, and threw it over to Knuckles and Shadow as soon as Nack turned around back to the board, explaining what the three m's were.

"They stand for mean, mode, and median," he said as he scribbled a group of numbers on the white board.

Knuckles and Shadow just looked back at us, giggling, then showed Tails and Silver, and then threw the paper back to Sonic. Nack turned back around and explained what each m meant.

Sonic opened it up and continued to laugh even more. He then looked forward and gave Shadow and Knuckles a knowing wink. He then crumpled the paper and handed it to me, and whispered in my ear "Welcome to the club, kid."

I stood there confused. Then Nack turned around again, his eyes fixed on me. He looked pissed.

"Young man, hand me that paper right now!" he spat. Is this what making new friends felt like? Cause I didn't like it. I gave him the paper, still not sure what Sonic had written on it. Then Nack read it out loud.

"'Nack, oh Nack, your class really sucks. I dunno why my parents paid you any bucks. You always make that silly joke about clath. Well as far as I'm concered, you can kith my ath.' Okay, who's the wise guy?"

Sonic stamped on my foot hard, causing me to raise my right arm.

"Right then. Jet, sit outside. The rest of you, remain seated until the lesson ends."

Man I was angry. And bored. Just sitting outside my class waiting for the bell to go off for my next lesson was a pretty tiring experience. Why did those guys do that?

It drove me crazy. But damn, was it funny. It may sound strange, but I don't think I can stay mad at them for doing it. I kept thinking about how mad the teacher looked when he saw the note, and how pleased Sonic and the gang were with their success. But that all stopped when I saw Wave pass by on her way from the bathroom.

"Jet? What are you doing here?" she asked me.

"Well, Sonic and his friends played a prank on me and got me out here for the remainder of the lesson," I answered her.

"What the hell did they do that for?" she asked.

"Youe guess is as good as mine. I'll be honest though, I'm not as mad at them as I should be. I'm actually trying not to laugh right now because I might get into more trouble," I replied. I think that was a fairly honest statement to go on.

"Huh. Okay. Well, I gotta go finish my class. See ya soon!" she said, then bent down and kissed my head. I smiled even more after that point, which I doubted possible.

I just sat there with my thoughts as company for a little while longer before I heard a bell ringing and nearly fell out of my seat from the shock. It was right above my head. If it was any closer, I might have been rendered deaf.

Soon enough, I saw the students dash out of the classroom door, and noticed Sonic, Tails, Shadow, Silver and Knuckles all walked towards me. Sonic sat down with me and smiled.

"This whole thing was for talking about Sally like that," Sonic said. Then he stood up, taking me with him, and raised his fist. I was scared he was gonna punch me, but he instead offered his hand. I shook it.

"This is for being such a good sport with the prank thing man. Welcome to the gang," he said with a smile.

"Jet! A word please," said Nack, rearing his head around the classroom door.

I stood next to his desk, and he just looked at me.

"Jet, this is your first day here. Not looking good so far, is it?" he asked. I was trying to hold it together. I had no clue if he was in on the prank or if he just wanted to scare me a little bit more than I already was.

"Listen Jet, as it is your first day here, I'll let you off. But pull another stunt like that, I'll report you," he said.

"Now get outta here. And be careful with Sonic and the others," he warned me. I was just glad I got out of that one relatively unscathed.

"Sorry about that," I said sheepishly as I walked outta the classroom.

"Don't worry about it dude. You passed," Sonic told me.

"Passed?" I asked.

"Yeah, you're kinda one of us now. We don't have any commemorative bobby-pins or name-tags, but we'll think of something. Now, let's go to lunch guys. I'm fucking starving," Sonic said. We all walked back to our lockers to get any money we needed, then headed for the cafeteria.

Along the way, I saw a bee, a chameleon and a crocodile all stood together against a wall.

"Charmy, Espio, Vector, long time no see!" Tails greeted them. He bro-hugged them as he said their names. I guessed who was who as he greeted them. Espio was the purple chameleon, Vector was the big green crocodile, and Charmy was the black and yellow striped bee. They all had yellow eyes. Espio wore a red t-shirt adorned with a leaf insignia over the front, along with blue skinny jeans and purple and green sneakers. Vector sported blue shorts, a black and blue baseball shirt and white sneakers, and Charmy wore an orange t-shirt, blue jeans, and yellow and orange sneakers.

"Who's the new guy?" Vector asked, turning to look at me.

"His name's Jet," Sonic answered him.

"He pass the initiation?" asked Espio.

"With flying colours," Sonic replied.

"Let's hit the lunch hall fellas! I'm getting kinda hungry," Knuckles said, and we all headed off to the lunch hall.

* * *

**Thanks for sticking with it so far. You may have noticed that this chapter was told from Jet's point of view, rather than Sonic's perspective in the first two chapters. This is because I want the story to bounce around well enough between characters. For chapter four it'll be told from someone else's perspective, but who's? Find out next time! Muhahahahaha.**


	4. Always

**Tails' P.O.V.**

I followed my old friends and recently appointed new friend to the lunch hall, and on the way there we took a detour to the cafeteria shop. We headed there to by ourselves some drinks and snacks.

The shop was pretty simple, yet also roomy in a way. On the left was a huge shelf with sweets, chips, chocolates... you name it, it had it. In the right corner was a tea/coffee machine, with paper cups with lids to one side, and next to that was a water cooler with plastic cups. At the back was a fridge with two doors, both of which were glass inside a black, plastic frame, and had soda bottles as handles. There was a shelf behind both doors; the one on the right had juice and water, the one on the left had soda. Even the entrance was kinda cool; both sides of it had a shop and cashier. The right side had fruit, and the left had pastries. I got myself a can of cola, and walked to the right of the entrance to the cashier to pay for it.

"Hey Cosmo," I said upon greeting her. Cosmo was a Seedrian, and I guess the best way to describe her is that she looks human, but with plant parts, for example her hair, which had lovely pink flowers on either side of her head that resembled buns of some sort. Her skin colour was white, as she didn't have fur like most of us Mobians, and she had pale blue eyes. She wore the cafeteria uniform, which was a light blue, button up t-shirt with black down the middle and a black collar, but she had it unbuttoned, showing a light green tank top, blue jeans, and green sandals. She was a student here, and occasionally worked the cashier to earn herself some dough.

"Hey Tails," she replied back, "the usual?"

"Actually, I'll have to pass. Been eating so many damn apples, I got kinda sick in my history class. But it resolved itself soon enough," I replied.

"Okay. See you around!" she said chirpily as I gave her the money. I waited outside for the other guys to come out with their assorted drinks and snacks.

"Gentlemen," Silver announced, "to the lunch hall!"

We headed over to the lunch hall, which wasn't too far from the cafeteria shop. We opened the white double doors, and it still smelled as sweet as ever.

"Ah, I love the smell of hairnets in the mid-afternoon. Smells like victory," Sonic said, making us laugh. Jet looked wide-eyed at the lunch hall. I couldn't blame him.

It was huge! There was six tables, all of which were 30 feet long, each with 40 seats, 20 on either side, and students filled up most of the tables already. It was gonna be tough to get a spot. We all joined the line on one of the walls, all of which were also white, and I saw Cream up ahead.

Man, she was something else. So sweet, kind, cute, and adorable as could be. The guys new I had been crushing on her for a while now, but I guess it's because I was always a bookworm and she was always so timid that we never talked much, but we talked enough to feel something. Least that's what I think. I dunno if she has any feelings for me.

We moved up the line, snapping me out of my daydreaming about her. Surprisingly, the line wasn't as long as it usually was, and we got to the main cafeteria area quickly. It was your typical school serving place. Metal trays showcased a wide variety of food, and the trays were a yellow colour, and had an oval shape. There was a large half-circle on the right side which is where the main food was put, a line in the middle for cutlery, a quarter-circle in the bottom left corner for the desserts, and a small circle in the top left corner for holding drinks.

I grabbed one of the dinner trays and moved along as I got cheese and potato pie with beans and treacle cake with custard, and put my drink in the circle. We managed to find a good enough space where we could all sit together. Myself, Shadow and Jet took one side of the table, and Sonic, Knuckles and Silver took the other side. Shadow had similar to me, only with gravy instead of beans, Knuckles had a burger and some fries, with no dessert, and Sonic had some sausages and beans. Jet and Silver bought sandwiches at the cafeteria, so they were fine.

"So, I noticed you looking at Cream again," Shadow stated.

"Yeah, so?" I replied.

"When are you gonna grow a pair and ask her out?" he asked.

"Hey, fuck you man. What about you and Rouge? It's no secret you've been giving her a fair few second glances, but you haven't done anything about it, have ya?" I asked back, aggressively, yet joking too. We all ribbed each other like this often, but we still felt the effects. Knuckles liked that Shade girl, Silver and Blaze are kinda dating, kinda hard to tell, and Sonic and Sally seemed good together. That was the thing though. They seemed good, but not great. Not perfect.

"Yeah yeah, I know," Shadow replied.

"Hey, new guy," Knuckles said, looking at Jet.

"What, me?" Jet asked.

"You got a girl you like?" Knuckles asked him.

"Um... kinda. It's Wave. We've known each other for a very long time now. I just never made a move, you know?" Jet replied.

"How long have you two been friends?" Silver asks, cutting in.

"Well, let's see... I'm gonna guess we're all 18, roughly, right?" he asks. We all give affirmative nods.

"Alright," Jet continued after a long pause, "I'm nearly 18, Wave's a bit younger, and we've been friends for, 18 years," he said with a muffled voice at the end, so it sounded like something else entirely, and it confused us all.

"What was that? Couldn't hear you," Knuckles said.

"18 years," Jet said again, a little bit louder.

"Still can't hear you," Knuckles said with a smirk. He was just playing around now.

"18 years!" Jet partially shouted, trying not to draw attention to himself.

"Dude, I'm just fucking with ya. Calm down man," Knuckles said.

"Yeah Jet. Cool your... um... jets..." Sonic said, suddenly realizing how stupid he looked when saying that. We all shared a hearty laugh at his expense.

"You know, as good as this grub is, it's nowhere near the fine cuisine of Paris," Shadow interjected.

"Mes oui! Ze baguettes, ze croissants, ze crepes... zey were good, non?" Knuckles said, in a shockingly convincing French accent.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you were mister multicultural," I said, rolling my eyes sarcastically.

"Don't you dare forget it again, mes ami," Knuckles replied.

I gotta be honest, I was smart, but mine was more in the scientific way of things, but when it came to languages, I had nothing, and I mean nothing, on Knuckles.

"Knuckles, how are you so good with languages and hitting stuff, but terrible at everything else?" Sonic asked.

"I dunno, just am," Knuckles replied with a smile.

"I gotta tell ya, your French really came in handy during that train trip. So I guess you're not totally useless," said Shadow.

"Thanks buddy!" Knuckles replied happily, completely oblivious to the thinly-veiled insult.

"So, what exactly happened in France guys?" Jet asked.

"Yeah, you keep talking about it, a lot," Silver followed.

"We will tell you. All in due time though," Sonic said, in an ominous tone.

"Hey Sonic, where's your girl at?" I asked him.

"I dunno. Ain't seen her since this morning. Like I said, she's never in any of my classes, and to be honest I rarely see her during lunch time either. It kinda sucks," Sonic replied. I could tell he had a mixed feeling about that. Sure, he hated that Sally wasn't there, but not long after he was finished talking he was gawking at Amy Rose again. I could swear a saw a smile form on his fuzzy face.

"But, it's not all bad. Long as I'm with her at the end of the day, that's all that matters right?" he continued, snapping out of his daze long enough to form a sentence.

We all thought about the girls of our dreams, and we all smiled wide. I kept reminiscing over the last summer I shared with Cream. Had my first kiss with her then. I'll never forget it.

"Hey Tails, your girl's escaping," Silver said, gesturing to the lunch hall entrance.

We all finished our food, and then Silver nudged my arm, then pointed out that Cream was leaving.

"Cream, wait!" I shouted toward the lunch hall entrance. She stopped, saw me, and smiled.

Then, I started singing "Always Summer" by Yellowcard.

**Verse** **1**

_I think I have everything I need  
_

_It got dark but now I think I see  
_

_The world around is full of arms  
_

_Still reaching out to me._

_I hear the notes and belt them back to you_

_I feel loved, I'm burning like a fuse  
_

_I'm not afraid 'cause I know I've got  
_

_Nothing left to lose  
_**  
**Soon as I finished the first verse, I thought back to our first kiss. We were at my house, or more appropriately, my parent's house, and they were out, and we were sat on the couch.

**Chorus**

_I just want to say  
_

_I know I let you down  
_

_But I'm ready now_

_And I found a way_

_That I can tell the_ truth

_Make__ it up to you_

We were watching a slew of romance movies, and she put on her favourite one; 10 Things I Hate About You.

**Verse 2**

_I know that I have always walked the line_

_In between my confidence and lies_

_So many scenes are full of words_

_I wish I could rewind_

_But here you are forgiving me again_

_You'll never know how real to me you've been_

_This is a start_

_Another empty page where I begin_

I recall her asking why the assholes got the girl and the nice guys lost out. I sorta smiled when she swore. She was always so kind and quiet usually.

**Chorus**

_I just want to say  
_

_I know I let you down  
_

_But I'm ready now_

_And I found a way_

_That I can tell the truth_

_Make__ it up to you_

_I left home but there's one thing that I still know_

_It's always summer in my heart and in my soul_

Soon as the movie ended, she rested her head on my shoulder, smiling contently. I lifted her face up to mine, and couldn't keep my eyes away from her own. Sonic sang the backing parts for the bridge.

**Bridge**

_I loved you first_

_I love you still_

_I always will_

_I loved you first_

_(I loved you first)_

_I love you still_

_(Love you still)_

_I always will_

As the violin solo kicked in, I had thought about the kiss we shared on that day.

I couldn't help myself. I molded my lips to hers, kissing her for the first time in either of our lives. She was surprised at first, but soon gave in and returned the kiss. Eventually we stopped, and all we could think about was how amazing it was.

**Last chorus**

_I just wanted to say  
_

_I know I let you down  
_

_But I'm ready now_

_And I found a way_

_That I can tell the truth  
_

_Make it up to you_

_I left home but there's one thing that I still know_

_It's always summer in my heart and in my soul  
_

_It's always summer in my heart and in my soul  
_

_It's always summer in my heart and in my soul  
_**  
**

Soon as I finished the last chorus, I found myself stood on top of the table that I was eating at just moments ago. I turned to see her on the same table. Not wasting any time whatsoever, I grabbed her round her waist and kissed her. This was followed with loud applause from everyone around.

"Cream, I'm sorry for not doing this sooner. I just had to tell you somehow. Can you forgive me for being such a coward?" I asked her.

"Yes. God yes," she replied. Soon the bell went off, signaling that lunch time was over and it was time for our third lesson. To tell you the truth though, I was too busy smiling to notice.

* * *

**That ends another chapter! I was originally gonna use a different song to the one in the chapter, but chose this one instead. You also may notice there is more swearing. Well, they're just like this out of lesson really. There will be more to come soon.** **  
**

**Song: "Always Summer".**

**Band: Yellowcard.**

**Album: "Southern Air".**

**Year of release: 2012.**

**Record company: Hopeless Records.**


	5. Bad Girl

**Rouge's P.O.V.**

I smiled as I stood outside the lunch hall, looking in through the front door to see Tails and Cream sharing a kiss on one of the lunch tables. It was nice to see them happy. I smiled and turned to talk away when I bumped into my friend Shade.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked her.

"Oh, um, not a lot. Did I miss anything?" she asked. She was known for being late most of the time.

"Well... yeah. The bell went off, so you couldn't have lunch if you wanted to, Sonic and the gang seem to have a new buddy, and Tails just did a song and dance number and him and Cream shared a kiss," I replied.

"Oh, so I didn't miss much then," she said sarcastically. "Hey, do you know what our next class is?" she asked me.

"Um... I think it's science," I said, lowering my tone near the end of the sentence. I thought science was really, really boring. I thought most lessons were really, really boring. Before I realized it, I was peeking into the lunch hall and saw Shadow. Man, he was just so damn sexy. But it would help if he wasn't such a gloomy guy all the time.

"Hey, do you wanna just skip the next lesson?" I asked Shade.

"I'm late enough as it is! I have to get there quick. Best stop by the cafeteria shop on my way there and get myself a snack or two. See you later!" she said, running as fast as she could. I took my own advice and decided to play hooky. I walked outside the lunch hall and headed out the front door, walking around to where my science class would be, then sighed.

I decided to head to the central outside area of the school. It was just this huge circle, with a white, marble fountain in the middle of it. Surrounding the fountain were numerous benches and chairs to sit while we waited for school to start. The area had pathways that branched off into different buildings, each with classes of different age groups. There are other outside areas that branch off into different buildings with different age groups too, but this one was closer to my next class after science, which I didn't wanna miss at all. I loved English class, because it was the only one that I shared with more of my friends. My other classes were okay, but I'd rather be with friends than some dude I didn't know.

I tried to take my mind off the situation, so I pulled a packet of cigarettes out of my right jean pocket, pulled out a smoke and a lighter which was also in the packet, put it in my mouth and lit it up. It was no secret to most people that I smoked. I don't really care about most people though. Except for a certain black and red hedgehog. I dunno if I acted how I did to impress him, to annoy the fuck out of the teachers, or just because I kinda liked it.

I took a long drag on my smoke, exhaling soon afterwards. Then I felt a buzz in my left jean pocket, and pulled out my white and black phone, and flipped it to see I got a text from someone. Someone who didn't talk much; Amy Rose.

**_"Hey Rouge, where are you? I had to make an excuse to go to the bathroom to text you. What's up?" _**the text read. I chuckled slightly and started punching in a reply.

_**"I just cannot be bothered with science today. Nothing interesting happens. It's always just jotting stuff down,"** _I replied, and hit send. I waited a few seconds for a reply. Damn, this girl could type.

**_"We're actually doing an experiment with Bunsen burners and biscuits. It's actually pretty fun!" _**That last text piqued my interest. I sent her one last message back.

**_"Okay, since I'm not in lesson, I won't be able to go into the class without it looking suspicious. So I'll just wait outside the window. Keep a lookout for me, okay?" _**

Then I hit send. I smiled at my progress so far. I'd probably be smiling more if I wasn't giving myself a mental kicking for not going to science class this time.

I spread my wings out and took to the air. I could have run there, but flying is faster. I swooped down and stopped by the window to the science class. The science class was kinda different to other classes. The paint on the walls was a burgundy colour, and there were gas taps on the tables. Besides that, the desk layout and everything else were pretty much the same.

I stopped by a window and saw Amy working with Shade on the biscuit burning project. They both wore big white lab coats and plastic goggles to protect themselves from any biscuit ashes. Dangerous things they are. It was clear this wasn't a practical lesson and everyone was just having fun.

And I do mean everyone. I looked up into the top left corner to see a certain fox and a certain rabbit not burning the biscuits, but sharing them Lady and the Tramp style. It was cute that they were together, but that soppy romantic stuff was never my forte. It was no secret that I had been with a fair few guys in the past. But no one dared call me the school bicycle for fear of angering me. Yet there was something about Shadow that made me wanna change all that.

I peeked into the class to see if Shadow was in there, but he wasn't. I can never keep track of who has what lesson. I tapped on the window, not so much that everyone could hear, but just loud enough for Amy to notice. She looked and waved at me. She then picked up a rich tea biscuit and threw it over to me.

I mouthed a thank you to her. I really needed this; I almost missed lunch, and didn't get much on my tray when I was there.

I sat by the window and munched on the biscuit to my heart's content. More biscuits soon came through. I owed Amy big time for this. Then as I finished my sixth or seventh biscuit, a piece of paper flew by the window. It was crumpled up, so I opened it back up and read it.

_"Hey, could you give this to Sonic for me? Flip it around to see the actual message,"_ it read. I did as instructed, and then read the other side.

_"I'd love to hang out with you guys Sonic. I just don't know if it's a good idea with Sally around. She kinda scares me,"_ it read. Huh. Wonder why she was scared of her? Maybe it was because she was sweeter on Sonic than Sally ever was. I never really take sides, but if I was Sonic I know who I'd pick.

I turned to the window and gave Amy a thumbs up, which she saw and smiled and nodded back to me, then I walked into the building where students of our year were. I managed to remember where Sonic's locker was and stood by it. In a matter of minutes, the class was over. There was one problem though; I had no clue which class I would see Sonic coming out of. Like I said, I suck at keeping track of who does what.

I sighed and waited for a while. I eventually just gave up and thought it would be a good idea to head over to the science class. As I walked over to it, I tucked the note into one of my pockets and kept my head low, making sure I couldn't be spotted. Not easy when you have ears as big as mine, let me tell you.

I almost made it when I heard a voice shout.

"Stop right there, young lady!" it spat.

It was the voice we all fear, the voice that grates on everyone's ears, the voice that we just want to shut up forever; the voice of the school principal, Doctor Eggman.

I sighed and turned around to see him get closer. He wore a red, button-up dress shirt, black slacks and black shoes. I swear, his outfit never changed. For some reason he always wore sunglasses, despite us students not being able to do that, and he had the weirdest mustache ever. Just creepy. He caught up to me, then stopped and looked even angrier than earlier.

"Is that cigarette smoke I smell on your breath?" he asked.

"Um... no. I was eating some really warm biscuits earlier," I replied, smirking. This made him flip his lid, but he kept his cool. Barely.

"My office. Now," he said. I followed him to his office, which wasn't much to look at; the entrance door was an average brown colour, like most of the other doors in the school, and it was a small room, the walls of which were also brown. One desk with a chair either side of it, a wall with certificates and diplomas hanging from it, a big cabinet with trophies and shields in it, and a bookshelf with - yes you guessed it - books on it!

"Rouge, this is your first day back here and you're already in my office. It's like you're a glutton for punishment," he said.

"What can I say? I love misbehaviour. Besides, this is pretty much a second home. It might help if the company was better," I replied, swelling with pride.

"This is your last year here, so I expect you to take it seriously. Do you want to excel at anything in life?" he asked. I just rolled my eyes. Here we go. It was always the same fucking thing over and over again.

"There has to be some lesson you want to do. There's a lot of opportunities to be taken here, but you're just gliding by. Please try to do something constructive this year," he said. I hated that speech, mostly when he said to do something constructive. It always stung for some reason, and it made me worry a bit more each time I heard it.

"Yeah, yeah. Look, I've got some things to take care of, so if you don't mind, I'd like to take care of them," I told him, waving off his speech and his terrible breath.

"Fine. Just try to put some work into it this year," he said. I got up and walked out the office, and saw Sonic by his locker. In fact, all students were at their lockers getting sorted with their next classes. Strange, I didn't hear the bell go. I turned back around to the office and flipped a finger at it. Good thing the window on the door was one of those blurry ones.

I tried catching up to Sonic, but he was already off to his next class and I lost him in the crowd. Suppose I was gonna have to wait until school finished until I gave him the note.

* * *

**So that ends another chapter! I took a bit longer with this one because it's the first female character P.O.V., and I hope I did it justice. Until next chapter folks!**


	6. Pass The Parcel

**Shade's P.O.V.**

I sighed hearing the bell go off. Mostly because I knew I was gonna be held back so my teacher could scold me for running late. Again.

I have no clue why I was always so late. Maybe it was because my locker was so filled with clutter, crap, junk... oh yeah, and my school books too. Only reason I made it to school this morning was because I got a phone call from Cream telling me that school started in two hours. Heck, when I got to the gate, all the other students were already heading into the school building!

I guess I had a good enough luck streak so far. I dunno what it was; I always heard the bell fine, always got up when my morning alarm sounded off, always got prepared... guess I was just lazy. I like sleep, but who doesn't?

Surprisingly my teacher didn't hold me back to give me another warning not to show up late again. I guess I got an easier slide than most others considering it was the last year here. I headed out to my locker to get my books for the next lesson, which was geography.

"Shade! Over here!" I heard a familiar voice shout. I turned to see Rouge walking up to me.

"Hey Rouge, what's up?" I asked her.

"I need you to give this to Sonic," she said, handing me a note. I read what it said.

"Why are you scared of Sally?" I asked her.

"It's not from me, it's from Amy. Could you give this to him?" she asked me.

"Um, yeah sure. But why can't you just get it to him?" I asked back.

"Because you know I suck at keeping track of who does what around this dump. And you may be running late almost all the time, but you have a good memory of who goes where around here," she replied.

That was a good point. I was terrible at keeping track of time, but I was shockingly good at remembering things. I think it's called an eidetic memory? I can never remember that.

"Okay, I'll try. But what's in it for me?" I asked as I put the note in one of my pockets. I always tried to milk something out of things like this. It didn't matter what it was; cash, food, or a date with a hot guy, I always tried. Never works though.

"Hmm... Well, I know Knuckles is single, and has been for a while. Maybe I could get you and him together?" she suggested. I smiled at that, but dunno why. I mean, Knuckles was a typical jock. Big, tall, stupid... but those muscles. It was a blessing indeed to always see him show up in tank tops or muscle shirts, showing off his biceps, triceps, abs, and other muscles which names I forget.

"Shade? Shade, you in the house?" I heard Rouge say, and snapped out of my daydreaming so see her wave her hand in my face and snap her fingers.

"Huh? What?" I was completely out of it.

"So, do you want a date with him or not?" she asked me.

"Um, yeah, sure. Couldn't hurt," I replied with a blush, and said it as if I was both optimistic and uninterested at the same time, but Rouge saw through that.

"Okay, we have a deal. Now, we better go to our next class. I think we have... um... fuck, I can't remember," she said.

"Geography! And we're both gonna be late!" I replied, panicking.

"I know. Why do I hang out with you?" she asked me.

"Because I'm awesome. And sexy," I answered with a smirk, despite running for my life not to be late.

"I guess you're right," she said with a sigh.

We ran even faster and soon we got to our geography class in time, and strangely, all the students were sat down sensibly. The paint on the walls was a lovely purple colour, reminding me of a certain red echidna's eyes... ah, what am I saying. Me and Rouge took a seat at the desk just above the front left desk, and waited for the teacher to show up.

"Huh, I guess she's not in today. Free lesson for us!" Rouge said, but then we heard a voice try to say something, but then we heard a bump then an "ouch" from the voice.

"Hang on... I'm here, just lost my pen!" said the teacher, finally rising. I was really scared now. I was hoping she wouldn't notice that Rouge and I were late.

She rose up from under the table, rubbing her head, and turned her brown eyes straight to us. The teacher was Vanilla, the mother of Cream, and they looked every inch like each other, save for the fact that Vanilla had a tuft of light brown hair on her head. Vanilla wore a brown skirt, a black t-shirt, and grey shoes. Just because Vanilla and Cream were mother and daughter, didn't mean Cream got a free ride or anything for it. They still love each other though.

"So, why were you two late?" she asked, keeping her gaze focused on me and Rouge.

"I had to go to the principal's office, and I asked Shade to run an errand for me, and was waiting for her to get back," Rouge answered. That was one of the the things I liked about her, she could make herself look good when it counted. She made herself look good when it didn't count too.

"Okay, you're excused. Now, can anyone remember what we were studying before we broke up?" Vanilla asked the class.

"Was it something to do with the temperature in Brazil?" I asked.

"Very close Shade. It was to do with the difference in the seasons between Brazil and Spain," Vanilla replied. I was so close to getting that one right.

"Okay class," Vanessa continued, "when does spring in Brazil start?" she asked the class.

"Um, is it in March?" Cream stood up and asked. She was sat at the desk behind me and Rouge. We really didn't notice her until she stood up.

"Very good Cream. Oh, did you remember your lunch I packed this morning?" Vanilla asked her daughter.

"Yes mom... I mean miss..." Cream struggled at first. This was always kind of funny, seeing if Cream would call the teacher mom or miss. We all did it at some point in school. Eventually Cream pulled out the lunch bag she had.

"I couldn't finish it all. I'm sorry," said Cream.

"That's okay. Pizza for dinner when we get home!" said Vanilla happily, and this instantly made Cream smile again.

"Now, back to the lesson," Vanilla continued, making us all groan.

"What time does spring start in Spain?" she asked.

"Is that one in March too?" Rouge asked.

"Well, that was more of a guess than an answer, but it's still right. Well done," Vanilla said.

Rouge and I then let out hard sighs. Much as I loved this lesson, it really dragged on. More questions were being asked and answered by numerous students, same old same old. Then I started looking at the paint on the walls again, reminded of Knuckles' eyes. Then I got thinking; if Knuckles was in this class, he'd probably be able to answer the questions in Spanish and Portuguese. He could say anything he wanted and it still sounded sexy...

I woke up from my daydreaming again after Rouge punched me hard in the side. I let out a whispered squeal of pain, and focused once more on the class. Then I realized something; I really needed to go to the toilet.

"Miss," I said. standing up and raising my hand," could I go to the toilet?"

"Okay, but hurry up. The lesson doesn't have long left," she replied. I responded with a hurried smile, and ran for it as fast as I could.

Why did the toilets have to be so damn far away from the geography class? I almost made it there when I bumped into a particular red echidna. I looked up at him, shuddering nervously.

"Hey, you okay Shade?" asked Knuckles, offering a gloved hand.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm fine," I answered, suddenly forgetting the need to pee. I took his hand and he lifted me up quick, proving his muscles weren't just for looks. Although it didn't hurt to take a gander at them every once in a while. Then I felt something warm trickle down my leg, and a blush on my face.

"Uh-oh. We better get you to the bathroom quick!" he said, grabbing my hand and running with me to the girls' bathroom.

"Okay, you go in there and do what you need, I'll wait out here for you," he said, and I dashed inside to do what I needed. The bathroom had five cubicle toilets in a row, and next to them was a bunch of taps, complete with mirrors, soap dispensers and paper towels.

I checked my jeans after I was finished to make sure I didn't wet them, and I didn't, which is a good thing.

After I finished my business, I went over to the taps to clean my hands, slapped some water over my face to cool myself down, and went back outside. Knuckles was still standing there.

"Hey, Shade, you okay now?" he asked me. I nodded a reply.

"Good. Anyway, the bell went off, so you better head to your next class. I know how bad you are at keeping track of time," he said. I smiled and started running to my geography class to get my books back, but I felt one of Knuckles' hands grab my arm gently. Then he gave me a hug. But this hug felt different from other hugs I had from people. Maybe it was because of his arms, but it felt nice. It was almost like I was still in bed. Then he let go of the hug. So did I, even though I don't think either of us wanted to.

"I wanted to give you a hug because, well, I just wanted to," Knuckles said, smiling.

"Oh Knuckles, could you give this to Sonic?" I asked him before I left, getting the note out of my pocket. I handed it to him, and he took it and gave me a nod.

I couldn't hide the blush on my face, and decided to walk fast to the geography class to get my things back, then I headed to my next class, which was P.E. This made me smile even more, because if we were lucky, we might have a crossover class between boys and girls, and maybe I could see Knuckles again.

It was a good day for me, but then I remember I was running late, so I decided to dash over to my locker and fish out the bag with my P.E. kit in it and head to the class. The kit consisted of a bright red t-shirt, black shorts, and whatever sneakers we had.

I still couldn't stop smiling at that hug though. I was gonna remember that moment for the rest of the day.

* * *

**So, another chapter finished, another character happy, and another girls' point of view. Once again, I hope I did it justice. Some pretty cool stuff to come for the next chapter folks. Stay tuned!**


	7. Get In The Game

**Knuckles' P.O.V.**

I laughed seeing Shade run so fast. The only other person I ever saw run that quick was Sonic. Although I did keep laughing about the moment me and Shade shared, it also touched me. I rarely got the chance to hug her because a lot of people are scared of me due to me being stronger than most people my age, but I really am a gentle person.

I put the note in my pocket and shook the thoughts out of my head and headed on to P.E. I already had my bag with the kit in it. I took it out as a precaution while Shade was using the toilet. Considering her aptitude for being late most of the time, it seemed like the smart thing to do. Plus, I wanted to see how it felt to be the smart one for a change.

I headed on over to the boys' P.E. changing room, which was a lengthy room with benches all around, and hangers on the walls for coats and jackets, and the walls were a red colour, as were the hangers, while the benches were black. There was also another door that lead to the main P.E. hall, but I didn't know if we were going in there or not. Good thing the day was warm and sunny, so there was no need for either of them. Double good that the P.E. kit also had shorts. But triple good because it really made the chicks sweat. From what I heard, today was a crossover class between boys and girls, which I loved hearing, because then I could stop my relentless gawking at Shade and maybe actually ask her out.

I really liked her. In fact, the only reason I hugged her earlier is because I was scared I wasn't going to see her for the rest of the day. But when I heard that it was a crossover lesson for boys and girls, I just couldn't stop smiling. The only question was what sport we would be playing today, but maybe Shade would know. Shame I didn't get to ask her when I had the chance.

"So Knuckles, you're a little later than usual," said Sonic as he took off his t-shirt, "care to explain why?"

"I know I'm a bit late. I bumped into Shade on the way to my locker, so I got my kit in my bag as a precaution, and even though I left the class a few minutes earlier than the rest of you, I was still a bit late," I answered him.

"What does Shade have to do with it?" Sonic asked.

"Well, she's in this class with us first off, and when I bumped into her I had to help her with... something," I said, not going into detail about it.

"Okay. Anything else happen between you two?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah. We hugged. Also, she told me to give you this note," I told him, getting the note out of my pocket and handing it to him.

"Sally scares her huh? Well, Sally scares most people, but that's just the impression she gives off. Besides that she's still nice," Sonic said, not having complete faith in the words he just spoke. We could all tell that about him.

"Who knows? Maybe we'll see your girlfriend in class today. And Sally too," I replied. He didn't like it when people called Amy his girlfriend. He really should've gotten used to it by now though. He turned to me with anger in his eyes.

"Don't start dude. What happened in France can stay in France. Now shut the fuck up and get changed," Sonic said, with a bit of anger in his voice. This was good for us in a way too. It didn't matter what sport we were playing, whenever Sonic got pissed, he was a better player.

"So what was the hug like?" Shadow interjected, fully dressed in the P.E. kit.

"It wasn't like a normal hug. It had feeling to it. I guess I put more into it because I was afraid I wouldn't see her for the rest of the day, but now we have this class with the girls, so I'm not as worried as I was earlier," I replied.

"Speaking of class, any clue what we're supposed to be doing today?" Shadow asked.

"I think it's either basketball or tennis. I think the teacher is sick today, so we have to wait a little while for a fill-in," Tails replied. Then, a big, booming voice came through the door. It was principal Eggman, wearing the same clothes he always wore. I had a feeling I'd see his ugly, mustached face again before too long.

"Alright boys, today you're playing basketball with the girls. Keep it clean, have fun, and for Pete's sake, keep it in your pants out there, okay?" he shouted to no one in particular. He shouted a lot. Fucking loudmouth.

There was also the groan that the whole class pulled in unison whenever Eggman said that last part about keeping it in our pants. It didn't get funnier.

Once we were all dressed, we all headed to the basketball courts that were beside one of the buildings surrounding the center of the school.

It was your typical court layout; there was two metal poles a fair distance away from each other, each with a backboard, a hoop, and a net. The lines and circles that usually comprise a basketball court were all chalked onto the tarmac. There were benches either side, with boys on the left and girls on the right. There wasn't many students today, although maybe it felt like that because some students were at other courts that were sided with this one. I'm just glad that the one girl I was looking for was there.

I turned to my right to see Sonic smiling at Amy, and her smiling back. It would help if he had Sally in a few of the lessons with him.

"Okay class, I need five boys and five girls from each side. From the boys I want Sonic, Knuckles, Jet, Espio and Silver, and from the girls I want Shade, Amy, Cream, Rouge and Wave. The rest of you can sit back and watch," Eggman said, turning to the other students, which were Cosmo, Tails, Shadow, and Fiona, who was a fox with red fur and dark brown hair. Strange how no one had seen her all day until now.

"Okay, today is a game of last one standing. Whoever sinks a basket walks off and stays benched until the game is over. The one who gets all their teammates on the bench first wins. Are you ready?" he asked.

Espio and Wave took the center, and Eggman tossed the ball up in the air. Surprisingly to all, Wave got the ball first. She dribbled it for a while before passing it to Amy, who tossed it around to Shade. I went for her to snatch the ball, but wound up knocking it into Amy's hands again. She dodged me, then Jet, then passed it up to Rouge, who jumped and threw it against the backboard, and it went through the net. Rouge then sat down on the girls' bench, smiling to herself.

Sonic took the ball and stood behind our basket, throwing it to Silver. Silver fed it to Jet while I ran up, being careful to not get in the way. Jet got the ball and stood at the three point line, and threw it. It went in with a "swish" and Jet went and sat down on the boys' bench.

Cream had it now, passing it to Amy. Amy threw it over to Shade, who then passed it back to Amy. Amy ran for it, throwing once she was in range, but it hit off the rim and came back down. Sonic swept it up and threw it long to the girls' hoop. Silver got it and threw it in, getting another basket and sitting down on the bench, cheering triumphantly.

Amy had the ball now, and passed to Shade. Sonic went to get the ball from her, only to get faked and for Shade to get past him. Shade passed the ball to Amy, who then passed it to Cream, who threw it and although it looked wobbly at first, it went in. Cream cheered and sat back down.

I had the ball now, and passed it to Espio. Espio then passed it to Sonic as he ran for the basket, but Sonic accidentally bumped into Amy on the way, knocking them both over. We all stopped for a second.

"Amy, Sonic, you okay?" Espio went over and asked.

"Yeah, we're fine. Although I think we'd better take the rest of the game off," Sonic said dizzily, showing signs of a headache. He then showed us Amy's arm, which had a nasty scrape on it from the fall. It wasn't serious enough for a trip to the nurse, but it was still pretty bad.

Now it was only me, Shade, Espio and Wave. We went back to how we were before, with me standing at our basket. I passed to Espio, then made a break and ran for the girls' basket. He threw it back to me, and I leaped in hopes of catching it, but Wave snatched it just in time. Wave then ran for the basket, jumped, threw the ball, and scored, sitting back down with the rest of the girls.

I had it again, and passed it to Espio. It was just me, him, and Shade now. We both ran around her, passing it back and forth, and I wound up with it, jumping to throw the ball in, when I nearly slipped and stumbled to stand as I landed. The ball slipped out of my hands, but Espio picked it up, jumped, and scored.

"Shade, Knuckles, to the center circle," said Eggman. It was just us two now. He then threw the ball up, and we both caught it at the same time. After a long hard stare into each others' eyes, she took it from me.

"So, how did your business go?" I asked her as we neared one of the baskets, in a low voice so as not to embarrass her.

"Not bad. There was no serious accidents. Good thing you turned up when you did," she replied.

We both just smiled at each other for what felt like forever. I didn't mind though.

"Knuckles, snap out of it and focus!" I heard Silver yell from the bench.

"Shade, just get past him and shoot already!" Rouge counteracted from the girls' bench.

Even though it took us a while, eventually we stopped smiling long enough to start playing again. I tried to steal the ball from her, but she slipped it past me, making me groan a bit in frustration.

I turned around in time to see her slam dunk the ball into the net, winning the game for the girls. I walked back over to my bench, and as I did the bell went, signaling our next break, and the end of the lesson.

"Okay class, back to the changing rooms," Eggman told us.

"What was that man? You never let anyone get past you!" said Sonic as we headed back to our changing room.

"Yeah, you looked real sloppy out there dude," Tails followed.

"Tails, you didn't even play today," I told him.

"Still? It doesn't hurt to get my input, right?" he asked.

"Look, I dunno what happened, but it happened. Besides, we had fun right?" I asked them all back with a smile.

"Right," they all replied in unison, and with confused looks on their faces from seeing me smile.

I was actually happy with today. Just knowing that Shade was still okay after almost having her little accident really kept my mind at ease, and I have no idea why. Truth be told though, I don't really care.

* * *

**And another chapter over, and yet more mention of France. What happened there that made Sonic so angry when Knuckles brought it up? Find out soon readers. Until next time!**


	8. Some Like It Hot

**Amy's P.O.V.**

The bell went and we headed back to our changing room. I didn't really strike up any conversations with anyone, just wanting to get changed and get out quick. Well, that was until the other girls kept asking if I was okay from the bump me and Sonic shared.

"So, how is your arm?" Cream asked me as she changed back into her top.

"It's perfectly fine Cream. Just a little graze, no biggie," I assured her with a smile so as to put her at ease. I still couldn't stop thinking about what happened so far between me and him today; the note, the long gazes at each other, and the bump on the basketball court... I still hurt a bit, but thinking about him just seemed to make the pain in my arm not matter anymore.

"I think it was nice of Sonic that he got the both of you to take the rest of the game off," said Rouge offhandedly. She never said much nice about people usually.

"I know. I think he felt a bit guilty over what happened. I think he did it more for Amy's benefit than his own," Cream followed. There was a lot of truth in that sentence. Sonic did have a headache, sure, but he could have continued playing. So why didn't he?

"Maybe you guys are reading too much into this," Shade interrupted us, "Maybe Sonic really was hurt and he just wanted to like brave and chivalrous in front of Amy."

"Good point. Although we won't know until we ask him for ourselves. We have a break now, so why not ask him? If we can find him that is," Rouge said.

"Or maybe he'll find us. I just hope that he got that note," Shade said.

"Note? What note?" Cream asked.

"Oh yeah, I forgot, no one told you about it," replied Rouge as Cream looked at us all with a confused look on her face.

"Long story short, Sonic and Amy have been talking via a note that Sonic wrote at some point today. He and Amy passed it back and forth, then Amy gave it to Rouge to give to Sonic, but she gave it to me instead because I might know where he was, but was too late to get to him, and then I gave it to Knuckles to give to Sonic. So yeah, he probably got it. He's probably writing a reply right now, as we speak," Shade said.

"Oh. I get it now," said Cream. Shade's ability to keep track of things was top notch as always, but it never stopped us from looking at her wide-eyed and slack-jawed.

"So, where should we head for break?" I asked the others.

"Well, I hear there's a new fast food place that opened not long ago. I think it's called Chili Out," Rouge recalled.

"Oh yeah, apparently the place serves a wide variety of spicy food, hence the name of it," Cream said.

"Then let's head there. Who knows? Maybe Amy's boyfriend will be there," Shade thought aloud, making me blush.

"It's amazing how you can look red and pink at the same time," Rouge said teasingly.

"Okay, I get it. Now can we just go to this place please? I'm hungry as hell," I told the girls as we finished getting changed.

We headed out to the city. It truly was a beautiful place to be in, and since it wasn't far from our high school we didn't have to worry about being late. There were skyscrapers all around, with shopping malls and fast food places everywhere. There was even a local church too.

"Hey, do you wanna give the guys a call to see if they're there already?" Cream asked us.

"Sure," I replied as I pulled my phone out. It was red with bits of yellow around it. I typed in Sonic's number.

"Hey Ames! What's up?" he asked, remembering my nickname. I always smiled when he called me that.

"Oh, just checking where you are. Me and the girls are making our way over to that new place Chili Out. You guys headed there too?" I asked him back.

"We literally just sat down. It smells amazing in here. Get your butts here now, it's that good!" he said excitedly.

No time to waste for us then. We walked a bit faster than normal to beat the crowd before getting there. There was a double door at the front, which was mostly glass with a black frame around it, and black handles too. I grabbed one of them and pulled it open, allowing the other girls to walk in before I stepped inside and got a good look at it.

It looked amazing. The paint on the walls was grey, and the floor had white coloured tiles with black dots covering each tile. There were numerous tables scattered around, all of which were circular and were brown in colour, and the chairs were steel and gleamed in the sunlight, and they had red cushions. Despite the fact that the place specialized in making chili-based foods, it did have a fridge and an icy drinks machine too. There was also another door in the farthest right corner which I assumed to lead to the toilets.

"Hey guys! Over here!" Tails waved us over, as we saw him at at one of the tables closest to the counter at the top, where I saw some Mobians I knew and others I didn't cooking and taking orders. We noticed that at the table was also Shadow, Sonic, and Knuckles.

We walked over to the table they were sat at, and stopped when we noticed something strange was happening.

"We need you to be quiet. You're about to witness a historical event," Tails said to us.

"What's happening?" Cream asked, leaning down to kiss Tails on the cheek.

"Sonic is about to try his first ever chili dog," Tails whispered so as not to disturb Sonic.

"Ladies and gentlemen, you're about to witness something I've never dared before. Knuckles, drum roll please," Sonic said, and Knuckles started tapping his fingers on the table in a military fashion as we all gathered around the table to get a closer look.

Then when it ended, Sonic brought his lips to the chili dog, and took his first bite.

"Well, what do you think?" Shadow asked.

"Oh my God..." Sonic began, making us all worried.

"What's up?" I asked him.

"This is the best damn thing I've ever tasted!" he said enthusiastically, making us all sigh in relief, then we all shared a laugh.

Seeing him smile like that made me happy. It was good seeing him happy, but whenever he was around Sally, it always seemed a bit forced. I know I didn't talk to him, or anyone much, unless they asked, but that was something I think everyone observed about the two.

"Hey Amy, can we talk for a second? Outside?" Sonic stood up and asked.

"S-sure," I replied, nervously as always. We walked out of the left door, and stood outside. Sonic reached into one of his pockets and handed me the note, which had nothing else on it beyond me saying I was scared of Sally.

"I left it like that because I figured that it might be easier to just talk to you," he said with a chuckle.

"Good thinking," I replied.

"First off, did you like the smell?" he asked me, and it took me a while to figure out he was talking about Chili Out.

"Um... Oh, yeah, it was great," I said, not sure of where this conversation was heading.

"Okay, on to the main reason; I would like to walk you home after school. Sally's got some family stuff to attend to, and it's the least I can do for our little accident today," he said. I turned my head to hide my blush, but it didn't work.

"I don't see why not. But what will Sally think?" I asked him.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot that she scared you. Well, don't worry about it. I'm sure she'll be fine with it anyway," he assured me.

"Okay, I'll let you walk me home after school," I said to him.

"Cool. Now, should we head back inside?" he asked.

I was about to reply when the others came out through the front door.

"No time, I think we'd better head back to the school. Don't want any of us to be late again," Knuckles said, turning to Shade, who blushed at that.

"Shut up," Shade said, trying to sound angry. But it just came off as kinda cute. Then Knuckles wrapped his arms around her in a big hug.

"Let's go guys. We only have one more lesson before we head home," said Tails, as Knuckles and Shade stopped hugging.

"What lesson is it?" Rouge asked no one in particular.

"ICT. Which is my favourite, because we get to go on computers!" Tails replied, with an excited sound in his voice.

"Oh Tails, you and your nerdgasms," Shadow said, patting him on the back.

"I can't help it. Electricity gets me wired," Tails said, making us all groan at the pun.

Then Cream kissed Tails on the cheek again, calming him down.

"On second thought, maybe electricity isn't that big a deal," Tails said as he looked into Cream's eyes, making her laugh sweetly.

They kept that up throughout the whole walk back. It was nice seeing something like that between those two. It was almost as if nothing else mattered. In truth though, with all that looking at each other, I was amazed that they didn't get hit as we crossed the street!

We made it back to the college in time to see other students heading back into the building. Which didn't help matters, because, at least according to my memory, the ICT classroom was near the other end of the building, making us all worry, but also making Shade sweat even more than usual.

"I hope we're not too late. I remember our teacher is a real hard-ass," Shadow said. I completely forgot who the ICT teacher was, but I do remember him being a bit strict.

"Maybe he'll be a bit nicer to us considering it's our last year," Sonic replied.

"Not fucking likely. I got caught by Eggman playing hooky from science class today, and he's still the same old prick," Rouge said with venom in her voice. We all knew she had a capacity for swearing, and it always got worse when she pictured someone who annoyed her.

We all just stopped and stared at her for a minute; even Tails and Cream did. I guess that was one way to snap them out of it. Rouge looked back at us, but specifically at Shadow, who was just smiling at Rouge. It was almost like he was impressed with her.

"Oh come on, it's nothing you haven't heard before," Rouge said to us all.

"Well, there is a bright side; at least we know where to go now next time we're hungry," Sonic said, and we smiled and laughed as he said that.

We finished walking inside the building, and because it was ICT, we didn't need to stop by our lockers for anything, so we just headed straight to the class, not knowing about our teacher or what we were doing in lesson, but not really caring either.

* * *

**And that's another chapter finished. First off, I'd like to say a big thank you to all of you who have viewed and read it so far. Over 1,000 views and rising! You guys rock, seriously. More goodness to come.**


	9. On And Off

**Shadow's P.O.V.**

We headed into the classroom, and we were lucky we made it before the final bell sounded. I wasn't sure I could handle Shade complaining about how late she was to a class again.

The classroom looked different to other ones; the desks were longer, seating at least four students per desk, and each desk had four computers. There was a total of six desks. The walls were painted a nice dark orange colour.

I took the desk just under the sixth one at the top, and sat at the seat closest to the wall. We sat there waiting for a while for the teacher to show up. Almost ten minutes passed before Sonic finally spoke up.

"Man this is boring. It sucks that we can't turn on the computers without the teacher here to make sure we're doing work," he sighed as he rose up from his seat, which appeared to be at the front desk, at the end farthest from the wall. I looked over to Tails, who sat next to Sonic, and pulled out his iPod, and started scrolling through the song list, then he found the song he wanted and pressed play. We all glared at him.

"Well, the teacher's not here, and he's sure as hell not gonna get mad at me for playing a song from this little thing. Besides, we need this," he told us all, and we all nodded or said "Yeah" in return.

The song was "White Trash Millionaire" by Black Stone Cherry. As the intro played, I really started getting into it, then as it finished, I started singing the song.

**Verse 1**

_I've got a Trans-Am in primer paint_

_Nobody taught me, I was born this way  
_

_No silver spoon to feed a 401K  
_

_On Bourbon Street, the girls all scream  
_

_They callin' out my name_

**Chorus**

_I wanna be a white trash millionaire  
_

_Ain't got much and I don't care  
_

_Count your cash and kiss my ass  
_

_This whole damn world's gonna know I been here  
_

_I got two zig-zags and you know I'll share  
_

_I'm everyone from nowhere  
_

_White trash  
_

_(White trash)_

_White trash millionaire_

In the space between the chorus and the second verse, I turned to see Rouge seated a desk behind me, and she stood up and gave me a little wink and a smile. I'll be honest, that made me smile too.

**Verse 2**

_Some got a castle, a Mercedes Benz_

_Big time appointments  
_

_And all their fake friends  
_

_So tell me is that as good as it gets  
_

_On the couch, on the front porch  
_

_We're all smoking left-handed cigarettes_

**Chorus**

_I wanna be a white trash millionaire  
_

_Ain't got much and I don't care  
_

_Count your cash and kiss my ass  
_

_This whole damn world's gonna know I been here  
_

_I got two zig-zags and you know I'll share  
_

_I'm everyone from nowhere  
_

_White trash  
_

_(White trash)_

_White trash millionaire_

Then the guitar solo kicked in, and I started to play air guitar to mimic it. I was actually doing pretty good, as judging by the cheers I got from the others. I heard them all chanting my name as I played.

**Bridge**

_Well_

_Get 'em up, get 'em up, get 'em up high_

_Now we're gonna go from side to side_

_Front to back, back to front, front to back_

_Here we go, here we go_

**Last chorus**

_I wanna be a white trash millionaire  
_

_Ain't got much and I don't care  
_

_Count your cash and kiss my ass  
_

_This whole damn world's gonna know I been here  
_

_I got two zig-zags and you know I'll share  
_

_I'm everyone from nowhere  
_

_White trash  
_

_(White trash)_

_White trash _

_(White trash)_

_I wanna be a white trash millionaire  
_

_Ain't got much and I don't care  
_

_Count your cash and kiss my ass  
_

_This whole damn world's gonna know I been here  
_

_I got two zig-zags and you know I'll share  
_

_I'm everyone from nowhere  
_

_White trash  
_

_(White trash)  
_

_White trash millionaire_

The song ended not long after. I took note on how the other guys sang the background "white trash" bits. Actually felt good that they joined in. It felt good altogether. I needed that release really. Really helped pass the time too.

We waited for a few more minutes, still bored off our asses. I looked over to where Tails was sat and noticed him twitching. Typical Tails, couldn't go three seconds without touching something electrical.

We were all on the verge of going to sleep at our desks when suddenly the door to the classroom burst open. This made me raise my head from my desk to see who we had as our teacher.

"Sorry I'm so late! I'm the new teacher, and principal Eggman wanted to show me the sights before I came in to the lesson," said the teacher. Looking at him, he didn't look too old compared to the other teachers. He was probably only a few years older than the rest of us.

I got a good look at him; he was a brown coyote with blonde hair on his head, and he appeared to have blue eyes. He wore a dark blue t-shirt, blue jeans, and black shoes. I guess it was an attempt to look like a casual teacher mixed with a casual student.

"My name is Antoine, but you can just call me Ant for short," he said with a nervous chuckle.

"Hi there Ant!" Knuckles said with a rather obnoxiously loud voice, causing the rest of us to laugh. Except for me.

"Okay, can anyone here remember what you were working on before your holiday? Because I have no fu... I have no idea," he said, catching himself from swearing. Eventually Tails stood up to put the poor guy out of his misery.

"We were working on typing up our own magazines, and what they would be about etc. I was actually having a lot of fun with it before the break-up," Tails said, and sat back down.

"Okay then. You may now all turn on your computers and continue with your work," Ant said, allowing us to finally switch the computers on, and causing Tails to breathe a big sigh of relief. The magazine I was working on was video game based, and featured the latest pictures and news about upcoming games or games already out. I resumed working on my sixth page, which was a part of a preview section, and it looked at the new Devil May Cry game.

I managed to surf around Google to find a picture of the new Dante, and started typing up a summary of my thoughts on the new re-design of him so far;

_"I don't mind this re-design of him so far. It actually looks better than the first re-done Dante. While the first one showed a Dante that looked colder, darker, and a little bit malnourished, the new one looks a bit more muscular, and the old Dante personality is back. He even got a decent haircut! I can see why some people think that new Dante using the classic Dante attitude may seem a bit mean-spirited, but to be honest, I actually enjoy it. The game play looks like the classic style-based combat we have all come to know and love from the series, with some new things in there. Onto the final verdict;_

_Looks even better now than it did before, and I'm pretty happy that it's taking things a bit differently. I know this may cause anger in some readers, but it still seems pretty good to me. I'd like to see if they re-introduce the style system, and maybe even throw in a few new ones. Mostly though I'd like to see more weapons as we haven't seen many of those thus far. 8/10."_

I smiled, pleased with my work, and proceeded onto the next page. I was just about to start punching it in when Ant stood up and exclaimed loudly, as if he just remembered something.

"I almost forgot something! There's a dance coming up for the end of the year, but I think it'll be sooner because this year is supposed to be shorter due to it being your last," he said, to the surprise of us all. That made me smile a bit more than usual, but I could swear I heard Rouge moan something seductively from behind me. It sounded oh so hot. Shame I couldn't hear what it was.

"Any more details on the dance?" Tails asked Antoine.

"Um... I think there's something about masks, but besides that I have no idea. Sorry guys," Antoine said, as if he had some regret in that last sentence.

"How much time are we supposed to have left for this year?" asked Sonic.

"I think you have at least six months left of school. Because it's our last year, you get less time at school," Ant said back, not just to Sonic, but to the whole class.

"So, are you sure that our having less time in this class has nothing to do with the fact that you were fifteen minutes late?" Rouge asked, with sarcasm in her voice.

Antoine was about to start talking again, but the bell went off, signaling that it was time for everybody to go home.

"Okay class, we continue your work when you come back on... whenever it it you come back. Get home safely, and have fun at your last year here!" Ant told us all enthusiastically.

We all turned our computers off, stood up, and headed out the classroom door. I never noticed that they had the displays of past students in the halls before. I never payed attention much. I also saw how the paint in the hallway had changed to a nice red colour, like the lockers. I headed to my locker to get my things out, when I started listening in to Sonic and Amy having a chat.

"Are you sure Sally won't mind?" Amy asked the blue hedgehog.

"She won't mind at all. You don't have to worry about her. And besides, I still feel bad for what happened," Sonic replied with a smile. Why didn't he get over it and ask Amy out already?

I kept listening further until I felt a hand tap my shoulder. I closed my locker and turned to see Rouge there.

"You know, you were pretty kick-ass in there. Whenever you feel like alleviating some of that stress you carry around, give me a call," she said, with a slightly sexy tone to her voice. Then she headed out the double doors, swaying as she walked. It was like she had me on a leash; all I could do was drool as I watched her walk.

"See you later," she called out to me as she left through the doors. I couldn't think up any words, so I just headed out the doors too. Today was a pretty damn good first day.

* * *

**That's another one over folks! There will be more to come; more drama, more humour, more romance, and more... well, there'll just be more. Until next time.**

**Song: "White Trash Millionaire".**

**Band: Black Stone Cherry.**

**Album: Between The Devil And The Deep Blue Sea.**

**Year of release: 2011.**

**Record company: Roadrunner Records.**


	10. Healing Touch

**Sonic's P.O.V.**

Amy and I headed out of school and back to her place. I did offer numerous times to hold her hand, but she always said no. It was fine with me, as it would've made things awkward. But at the same time I did kind of want to do it, to protect her, and know that she's safe. I dunno why I felt so bad. It was only a little cut, not that big a deal. So why do I feel this way about it? Why do I keep feeling like it's more serious than it really is?

Thankfully we wouldn't have to worry about it much longer. Amy was training to be a nurse, and it really added to the fact that she took care of herself well; we rarely saw her get sick or injured of her own accord. Usually it's someone else's fault that she's hurt, in this case, me.

I kept looking down, still feeling a pang of regret about it, but she kept telling me to cheer up, and I did eventually. That was another of the many things about Amy that bewildered me, in that she always knew how to make me smile without even trying that hard.

We soon got to her home. It was a cushy little place, but didn't look much different from your typical suburbia home. But having been inside her home before, I can tell you that hers is definitely better on the inside that on the outside, and that perfectly reflects her; the outside about her is just a bonus.

"Well, see you later," I told her, and turned to head back to my own house before she called my name to stop me.

"Sonic wait," she said, and I turned around, then she continued, "Did you want to come inside? I know my cut isn't that serious, but it is still a two person job to get it better. I could use your help," she said nervously.

"Um, yeah sure," I told her with more happiness in my voice than I intended. I think it scared her a bit, but I heard her laughing. I dunno if it was at me because of my voice, or just at me. Either way, I didn't care. Her laugh was adorable. Why am I thinking about here this way? Sonic, pull yourself together. You have a girlfriend who is smart, cute, and very pretty.

But Amy... Sally isn't a patch on Amy when it comes to what's in the heart. That's always a thought I've kept to myself, and to be honest, it hurts sometimes just to keep it in.

But I'm not with Amy, I'm with Sally. So why does something tell me otherwise? Man, it's playing merry hell with my head. Thinking about it made my headache return, and Amy noticed this.

We stepped inside her house, and it was still as I remember it; there was brownish wallpaper all round the house and in almost all the rooms of the house too, and it gave each room a nice, classic feel. There was a hall as you entered, and on the right side there was stairs. Directly ahead was the kitchen, and the first door on the left was the living room, whereas the first door on the right led to a small cupboard with all Amy's coats and jackets and other clothes in there. She noticed me holding my head in pain, so she went upstairs into the bathroom to get some things from the cabinet in there, and she told me to sit down in the living room.

The living room had a TV in one corner, and a computer in the other. It also had a large, cream coloured leather couch with three seats, and two cream coloured leather chairs, and the carpet was grey, which created a nice contrast. There was also a plate glass door with a white frame that lead to the back garden. I sat on the couch, waiting for her to come back downstairs. She soon came down and sat beside me on the couch, handing me an aspirin and some water.

"Thank you for walking me back home Sonic. It means a lot," she said to me.

"No problem," I said, after drinking down some water along with the aspirin. She then went to the kitchen, and soon came back with a wet cloth. She sat back down where she was, and put the cloth to my head.

"That is one nasty bruise there. I'm surprised no one noticed it before," she told me as her hands left the cloth, allowing me to hold it there. God, it hurt.

"I'm fine. I still feel like you came off worse in the ordeal. Speaking of which, should we see about your arm?" I asked her.

"It'll be alright. I just need some help with it is all," she said, then she went back upstairs to get more supplies from the bathroom cabinet. She soon returned with a small bandage and two pieces of white sticky tape. She then pressed the bandage to her arm, wincing slightly in pain. She then told me to hold the bandage to her arm while she put one of the pieces of tape on, and she handed me the other to put on after she put on the first.

"There. Feel better?" I asked her, gazing into her lovely green eyes.

"Yeah, thanks," she replied with a smile, as she looked back into my own eyes.

"So," she soon said, clearing her throat.

"Oh um, yeah. I should probably get going," I said, rubbing the back of my head.

"Or you could stay and watch TV with me," she suggested.

"That actually sounds pretty good," I replied with a smile. It helped that my head didn't hurt anymore, although I don't think I can entirely place that on the aspirin. Amy turned on her TV and flicked through enough channels until we stopped at one of my favourite shows - Supernatural. It was the Groundhog Day episode where Dean kept dying and Sam tried to break the loop. One of my favourite episodes of the series, and one of the funniest.

Soon enough, the episode was over, and I realized it was time for me to leave, but Amy mentioned food and I couldn't say no to her. That was twice today I couldn't say that word. Why couldn't I just say no to the girl? What was keeping me at her house?

"Cool, I'll make us some cheese on toast," she said, heading into the kitchen to make the food. Soon, she came back with two paper plates, each with two slices of toast with grilled cheese on them. As I lifted up a slice, I noticed there were numerous black dots on it.

"Um, what are these?" I asked with a worry.

"Oh, that's some Worcester sauce. It gives it a bit of a kick. It's perfectly safe," she said with a chuckle. I put it to my mouth and took a bite, a bit worried about it, but it turned out to taste pretty good. Still wasn't as good as a chili dog mind you.

As I kept eating, I noticed her squeal a bit as some of the sauce dripped down on her shirt, near her belly.

"Excuse me for a moment," she said, rushing upstairs to change. I sat there and finished my food, then I noticed that she was taking a while, so I headed upstairs and looked around. The upstairs was similar to downstairs; there was a bathroom at the end of the hall, and her bedroom was the first door on the left, so I decided to take a peak in there to see how she was doing when I heard the shower water running. Deciding not to disturb her, I headed back downstairs, but stopped in my tracks as I heard the bathroom door open.

"Sonic? Everything alright?" she asked me as she walked out, wet and glistening with a white flowery towel covering her whole body. I averted my gaze instantly, and when I turned back to look at her I saw her smiling.

"Yeah, everything's okay. Listen, um... I think that I'd better leave now. But thank you for your hospitality, and for some lovely cheese on toast," I said, before turning around to walk downstairs, hanging me head.

"Well, at least let me get changed and see you out?" she suggested, and I said yes. Again. That was three strikes. But I still didn't mind about it, and that really bugged me a bit. She soon came back out of her room dressed in a pinkish nightgown and pink bunny slippers. We both headed downstairs and I got to her front door.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow at school," I said before opening the door.

"Yeah, see you then," she replied, with a bit of sorrow in her voice. I went to hug her, which she didn't expect, but she allowed me to hug her anyway.

"Thank you," I said before pulling away, but then I felt my lips brush her cheek as I moved back. But the taste was intoxicating. I dunno if it was because of the food, the shower, or just her, but I wanted more of her. I instantly connected my lips to hers, and although she gasped in surprise at first, she returned it. This kiss was nothing like the ones I had with Sally; it was like there was more feeling in this one, like it actually felt right. I didn't want it to stop, but she pulled away.

"You had better go now. Don't want you to be behind on your homework or anything," she said with a smile.

"Um, yeah, good point. Homework. Always important," I said, realizing that I sounded like some type of robot. But this just made her laugh even more.

"Okay, see you later," she said. I opened the door and left her house. Then when she closed it behind me, I jumped up into the air and fist pumped.

"YES!" I shouted, drawing the attention of many people passing by. I headed home smiling more than I'd care to admit. Then I heard a ringing, and I pulled my blue phone out of my pocket and flipped it open and answered it. It was Sally.

"Hey baby! Where are you?" she asked, with a bit of worry in her voice.

"Oh, I just stopped over at... a friend's house," that was bad. I never had to lie to Sally before.

"Which friend?" Oh fuck. I knew I couldn't keep that one up.

"Amy's. Had a little accident at P.E. today and she helped me. But nothing happened between us, I swear," and there was another lie. But the thing is, it didn't feel bad.

"Okay, I believe you. Get your ass back home. I've been waiting there worried sick about you," she said, with a hint of concern in her voice. I almost forgot to mention that she had a habit of getting into my house via the backdoor.

"Okay, I'm on my way baby," I replied.

As I walked back home, I hung my head in shame, thinking about how I just lied to Sally like that. I was not all to all that proud with myself. But then I thought about that kiss with Amy, and smiled again. I noticed plenty of people looking at me with my big dumb smile on my face, but I didn't really care that much.

* * *

**That ends another chapter! So they finally kissed. You happy now? I joke, obviously. I hope I made it worth the wait, and I hope I got it right. There will be more chapters to come, so keep reading and I'll keep writing. See ya later!**


	11. Keep Them Guessing

**Silver's P.O.V.**

I headed back home separately to everyone else, mostly because it took me longer to get home than everyone else. Same thing went for whenever I went to school. But I was never late. Always kept a tight schedule.

Today was a bit crappy without Blaze there. I only made up spastic colon because I had no clue what was wrong with her. I just hoped it was nothing serious. Me and her are dating, but not a lot of people know that about us. We like that air of mystery about us. Always left everyone else wondering.

I opened the door to her house. Most of the place had a silver or purple look to it, so I headed on upstairs to her bedroom to see how she was feeling. I didn't pay much attention to the house though, because I just wanted to make sure she was okay.

I headed through her bedroom door and greeted her with a smile. I noticed her bedroom wall colour and sheets were like most of the house. She had a closet for clothes in one wall, a nice window in another one which was behind her bed, and a mirror at the foot of her bed. There was also a bookshelf and a TV stand, with a TV on it. Because that's what TV stands do apparently.

She wore a purple nightgown, and lay back in her bed sleeping - well, before I walked in anyway. She rose her head from her pillows, and smiled back at me.

"Hey sweetie. How was school?" she asked, almost as if she was a mom and I was just a baby.

"It went pretty good. We have some new students, and also got a new ICT teacher. He's a bit of a klutz, but a nice klutz," I replied.

"That's good. Anything else happen?" she asked again.

"Well let's see... Tails and Cream got together, the girls beat the guys at basketball in P.E. today, and Amy and Sonic had an accident which lead to Sonic walking Amy home as a form of redemption I guess. He felt really bad about it for some reason," I noticed. It was true that there was a change in him. He never did much like that for Amy in the first place, or Sally for that matter despite them being together. But now, it looked like things were changing for him.

"I was wondering when those two would get together," Blaze said, interrupting me from my train of thought.

"I know. Tails and Cream are so cute together," I replied in a sarcastic girly voice.

"Not those two. Sonic and Amy," she said, which made me stand totally still for a moment.

"What? They're not together. He just walked her home because he felt bad," I said in a feeble attempt to defend myself.

"Okay then, call him," she told me, so I did. I pulled out my silver phone and flipped it open, dialing Sonic's number.

"Hey Silver, how's it going?" he asked me.

"Not bad. Where are you now?" I asked him back.

"I'm just five minutes away from my house. Why?" he replied. Wow, it took him longer to get home than I thought it would. Must have done more than just play doctor with Amy. Or maybe that's exactly what he did.

"Oh, just wondering how things with Amy went," I said. I heard him growl lowly in frustration before replying.

"Everything's fine. Sorry for the growl by the way. It's just, you're the fifth person to call me since I left Amy's house, and you've all been asking the same questions and it is really getting on my nerves," he said apologetically.

"Hey, it's cool man. Just wanted to make sure you two were okay. Did anything happen between you two? Why did you take so long to get back home?" I asked, and got another growl, but this one was louder.

"Yet again, things I've already been asked. Nothing happened. And it took so long because we watched TV and I had some food at her place. That's it. I'm going into my house now, but knowing my luck I'll get another phone call the moment I put my key in the door," he said with a sigh. It just made me laugh a bit, and soon enough he laughed it off too.

"Okay, I'll see you later dude," I said.

"Yeah sure, see you," he said before hanging up. Then I turned to Blaze and smirked, but to my surprise, saw her smirking back.

"What are you smirking at?" we both asked at the same time. I gave Blaze the floor to allow her to explain first.

"You know he's lying right? Sonic did more than just get some help from her," she said, then gestured to me, allowing me to speak.

"I believe him Blaze. I have noticed that things between him and Amy have improved, but that doesn't mean they did anything," I replied.

"You just don't want to admit that I might be right. You think because I'm sick that I don't know what I'm talking about?" she asked aggressively, but with a smile.

"That reminds me, what is wrong with you anyway? I got asked why you weren't at school, and all I could come up with was 'spastic colon'," I said, making her giggle.

"Well, I guess it was just some really bad stomach pain. But it does still hurt a bit so I doubt I can move around much. I will go back to school tomorrow though, so you won't have to spend it alone," she said with a smile.

"I actually managed today pretty okay. But I guess that was because of the new kid being there and Sonic and co were busy initiating him," I pointed out as I thought back to my initiation. It was at about their third year of school when me and Blaze started there. Sonic pulled a prank that made me look like I pissed myself. But because of how well I took it, he decided I was cool enough to hang out with him.

"They initiated him huh? What did they do to the poor kid?" she asked.

"It was during math class. Sonic had written a note making a mock rhyme about the joke that Nack always makes," I told her.

"Oh, the ath joke? God that's annoying," she said with a groan.

"Sure is. Anyway, Sonic got the new kid in trouble for the note, Nack got angry at new kid, new kid took it well, and now he's our friend," I took notice how many times I said new kid.

"Does this new kid have a name?" Blaze asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, his name's Jet. Cool dude actually. The other students are called Wave and Storm, but we didn't get to talk to them much," I told her.

"That's a shame. But at least you had fun. Anything else happen?" she asked.

"Yeah, Tails got a bit sick this morning after eating a bad apple. Scared us all a bit," I told her.

"Well, he does like his apples. So what else happened at P.E.?" she asked me.

"It was a bit weird. Shade and Knuckles were the last two on the court, and for a while they just stared and smiled at each other. Eventually Shade snapped out of it and slammed the ball home, but that didn't change the fact that something was there," I told her, making her smile again. Blaze was always a bit of a couple's nut, and loved to take credit for bringing two people together. She didn't care if she had to burn someone to make the point that they're right for each other.

"Awwww. That's so sweet. And what a way for the girls to win! I'm so giving Shade a hug next time I see her," she said with a gleeful smile.

"Speaking of hugging, apparently Knuckles and Shade have been doing that a lot recently. But it hasn't gone beyond that," I told her, then realized how dumb I was for presenting an opportunity for her to get two people together.

"Sweeter still! I'm gonna leave them to it," she said.

"Did you just say what I think you said?" I asked her.

"Yeah. I'm not gonna try to get them together. They'll see it for themselves soon enough. Like Tails and Cream did, and like Sonic and Amy have. Difference is that Sonic and Amy don't even know it's there yet. That is if nothing happened while he was at her house today," she said.

Wow. I never thought of it like that before. Maybe Blaze was on to something there. Maybe they just had to find their own ways to each other. But who was gonna cave first?

"You're probably right. But knows how long it'll be before they do anything about it," I said, thinking out loud. We were silent for a long while, thinking of the possibilities of what could happen.

"I'll make a bet with you," Blaze said, snapping me out of it.

"A bet eh? What do you have in mind?" I asked her.

"Well, I bet that Sonic will finally give up the chase and see how much Amy really means to him," she said.

"I bet that Amy caves instead then and finally admits her feelings for Sonic," I said.

"Guess I knocked some sense into you with what I said," she replied with a smirk.

"You bet," I said to her with a smirk, and saw her roll her eyes.

"Whatever," she replied, failing to hide some faint laughter in her voice.

"What are the stakes?" I asked.

"The stakes are the loser had to take the winner to that new place that opened not too long ago. And the loser pays for everything. And I mean everything; the ride there, the food, the ride back etc. Got it?" she said.

"Alright, you have a wager," I replied, and we shook hands to make it official. Then I got into the bed with her and we cuddled up, before I gasped remembering something.

"What's wrong?" she asked, obviously hearing my gasp.

"I just remembered! This last year of school is a bit shorter than usual, and there is supposed to be a dance near the end of the year to close it off!" I said in a tone that sounded like excitement mixed with panic.

"In that case Silver, will you be my date to the dance?" she asked sarcastically.

"I dunno. There's this girl that I was gonna ask but she wasn't at school today. Had a spastic colon I think," I said back with a smile, and turned to see her smiling too. Then I kissed her full on the lips for a brief few seconds.

"So, will you?" she asked again after the kissing stopped.

"Yes. Will you go with me to the dance?" I asked back.

"Yes," she said back. We soon smiled and went back to cuddling each other. Despite the fact that today was a bit crappy without her at school, it actually turned out pretty well.

* * *

**And another chapter down. I have no idea how long my next one will be, but hopefully it won't be too long true believers! Thank you for reading so far, and I hope to see you all again. Until next time!**


	12. Magic Words

**Two months have passed, and now our heroes are in a clothes shop looking for the suits and dresses they'll be wearing. Even though there was plenty of time before the dance came around, they thought it best to be prepared. They were mainly looking instead of buying. Most importantly though, they needed masks. They were in a place called Needle And Thread, which showcased a wide variety of clothing. **

**Cream's P.O.V.**

There were some pretty nice dresses around. Needle And Thread was a relatively new place, but opened a few weeks before Chili Out did, so we know this place better. Today I was wearing an orange shirt, beige jeans and beige shoes too. Me and the girls had separated from the boys. I was with Rouge, Sally, Amy and Shade looking around at dresses. Tails was with Sonic, Jet, Shadow and Knuckles, and they were on the hunt for some suits and tuxes. Blaze and Silver were here too, but they already picked out what they were wearing to the dance and were busy making sure they were kept on reserve.

There are two levels to this place, separated by stairs, but there is also a small elevator for people who were too lazy to use the stairs. Downstairs had more basic clothes, just normal t-shirts, jeans, slacks etc. But upstairs had more elegant clothing, thus the dresses and suits. Both levels had grey tiled floors, and also cashiers spread about on both levels. I laid my eyes on a lovely dress; it had a light brown colour, and the skirt was rippled as it went down. There were two thin straps that went over the shoulders to keep the dress attached.

"Looks nice huh?" I heard a voice from behind me say. Then the person behind that voice snaked his arms around my waist and kissed my neck lightly. I felt a bit more at ease once I realized it was Tails. I turned slightly and noticed he wore a striped green t-shirt, and each stripe was a different shade of green. He also wore blue jeans and black shoes.

"Tails? I thought you were with the guys?" I asked him.

"I was, but I wanted to check up on you. Besides, I picked out the suit I want, and I asked them to ask to keep it on reserve until the next time we're here," he said.

"That's a bit mean," I said with a smile.

"I know. But I wanted to spend more time with you. So sue me! Anyway, that dress looks beautiful doesn't it?" he asked me again.

"Yeah, it really does. But it'll probably be one of those extremely expensive dresses that I won't be able to afford," I complained, which he laughed at.

"Well then, let's look at the price. I'm sure it can't be that bad," he said, walking over to the dress to inspect it. He found the price tag hanging off the back of the dress, looked at it and grimaced.

"What? Is it that bad?" I asked him.

"Not unless you'd call the price of $200 bad," he said back. I just stood there with my mouth agape. I couldn't believe it. The dress I wanted and it cost so much. I never had much money with me as it was, but this was like pouring salt into the wound. He beckoned me over to the dress so I could see it for myself. I lifted up the price tag and saw that Tails was right. Then I looked down and hung my head, feeling a bit let down.

"Hey, don't worry about it. If you want, I can pay for it," he suggested.

"Really? You'd do that for me?" I asked him, not believing my ears.

"Of course. It won't take that much out of what I have anyway," he said.

"Where are you gonna get all that money?" I asked him.

"I've been saving up since I got pocket money. I actually have quite a lot as it goes. I think I have roughly $950, but I lost count. Could be more, could be less," he replied with a confident tone in his voice. I couldn't get over how nice it was of him to do this. I walked up to him and kissed him right on the lips. He soon returned it and wrapped his arms around me. I returned the gesture, but then we heard someone clear their throat and we stopped and looked to see Silver and Blaze.

"Are we interrupting anything?" the purple cat asked. She sported a purple long sleeved shirt, purple jeans, and white shoes.

"Nothing at all," Tails replied with a bit of anger in his voice.

"Find anything you like?" Silver asked. He wore a grey t-shirt with what looked like a chalk outline design on it, blue jeans, and black sneakers.

"Well yeah, but the price is a bit high. Which is why it's a good thing Tails is paying for it!" I said with a chuckle, also getting a laugh from the others.

"So, how come you two are going to the dance? Do you have dates?" Tails asked Silver and Blaze.

"Well, we decided to go together, but as friends. Nothing more," Blaze replied.

"I don't think you need dates anyway. I think you just need to show up if you're there," Silver said offhandedly. Then I saw Blaze look at him with a harsh glare.

"If that's true, then why are you two going together?" Tails asked them. Then Silver and Blaze had a huge look of fear on their faces.

"Well, because we're friends. We have been since we met, and that hasn't changed," Silver replied.

"Yeah. We're just good friends," Blaze said, affirming what Silver just said.

We were about to carry on the conversation, but we heard a loud excited squeal from elsewhere in the shop. We went to investigate and we saw Sally jumping up and down excitedly. She wore a light blue t-shirt, black jeans, and brown boots.

"Sally? What are you so excited about?" Tails asked, walking up to her.

"Look at this!" Sally shouted, trying to calm herself. We saw her holding a piece of jewelry. It was a nice looking spiral bracelet, and had a silver gleam to it. It curled around twice, and at each end was a little ball, both of which were also silver.

"Find something you like?" a voice asked. We turned to see Sonic walking up to us with a bag in his hand, which had his suit in it I guessed. He wore a red shirt with a Japanese dragon all around it, along with blue jeans and red sneakers.

"Yes Sonic! Here it is," she said, showing the bracelet to the blue hedgehog.

"Wow, that would look amazing on you! What's the cost?" Sonic asked, with a noticeably skeptical tone.

"Hmm... only $10. That's not that bad, right?" she asked.

"Not at all. If my lady wants the bracelet, then my lady shall have the bracelet!" Sonic said, which made Sally even happier. She then hugged him tightly.

"Sonic... I love you," Sally said, with tears in her eyes.

"I love you too," Sonic said back. But there was something about the way he said it that made him sound like he was holding back.

"Shall we got get this bracelet?" Sonic asked Sally.

"Yeah, let's!" Sally replied, and they held hands on the way to the cashier to pay for it.

"It's amazing how much they've been through together. Three good years since they met now. I guess things might be better if they could spend more time together in school," I said, offhandedly.

"True. It really is amazing how love works," Tails said, smiling at me. I just blushed and smiled back, when a thought popped into my mind.

"Hey, Tails?" I asked him.

"Yeah, what is it?" he asked back.

"What happened in France?" I asked him.

"Well, a lot of things really. There was all the sights we got to take in, the new food we tried, and we were confused with the language. Good thing that Knuckles was there. Why?" he replied.

"I mean, did anything serious happen in France?" I asked him again. He slapped himself on the head as if he felt stupid for not understanding me the first time I asked him.

"Oh, I get ya now! Yeah, we all tried alcohol for the first time ever. Tasted good over there," he said.

"Did anything bad happen while you were over there?" I pried.

"How do you mean?" he asked back.

"Did you get drunk?" I asked him.

"We all got a little drunk. But it's not something we plan on doing again anytime soon," he said trying to assure me, but I had a feeling there was more. I decided not to pry though.

"Well, as long as nothing serious happened, then that's okay," I said with a smile.

Then I heard a vibrating in my pocket and pulled out my yellow and brown phone and saw that I got a text from Rouge.

_**"We're all downstairs waiting for you. We've gotta head to class right now!"** _it read, then I closed my phone and told Tails about it. He nodded in affirmation and we both went down the stairs that lead to the bottom level.

"I wonder if that dress can stay on reserve for that long," I thought aloud as we picked up the pace to get back to the school.

"It will be Cream, don't worry," Tails replied, making me smile again. Then I started feeling a pang of guilt about it, which he seemed to have notice.

"What's wrong?" he asked as we left the front of the building.

"It's just that... I'm still worried about how much it will set you back. I mean, are you sure you don't mind about this?" I asked him.

"I really don't mind. I have plenty of money Cream, so if someone else bought it, I'd pay for thrice as much just to get it back. Trust me, you're going to look beautiful," he said, smiling at me. He offered his hand for me to hold, then lifted it up to his face and kissed it, making me blush.

"Tails... thank you so much. But I know that money doesn't mean anything when I have you," I said to him, which made him smile and blush. Then in a move I didn't expect, he put his hands on my sides, lifted me up and twirled me around for a bit before setting me back down.

"I'm glad to hear you say that Cream. I really don't need money when I've got you," he told me. He then checked his watch, noticing we had little time left until our next lesson. Then he took my hand again and we started making a run for our lesson.

* * *

**So that's another chapter wrapped up! Sorry for skipping time, but I didn't wanna drag it out too much. Also, Tails shed some light on what happened in France, but that wasn't all, as you can plainly see. Until next chapter!**


	13. Well Played

**Blaze's P.O.V.**

We managed to get to school on time without worrying too much about being late, which was a good thing. We had history again, and I had more than enough time to catch up on what I missed from being sick on our first day back.

Me and Silver sat smack in the middle of the room. Rotor was at the board the white board at the front of the class, and today was sat at his computer where he opened up a slideshow that showed up on the white board, which had pictures of famous figures; actors, actresses, athletes and the like.

"Okay, let's see who can identify these people," said Rotor, showing us the first picture. It was a famous basketball player, donning his signature Chicago Bulls uniform and slam dunking a ball.

"It's Michael Jordan!" I said, raising from my seat.

"Very good, Blaze," Rotor said to me as I sat back down. Then he showed another picture. An actor on the front cover of the poster for the Marvel movie, Blade.

"Anyone know who this is?" he asked around.

"Wesley Snipes," Shadow arose and answered. I never took much notice on what he was wearing, but saw him sporting a white t-shirt, black jeans and black shoes. He was sat next to the window, with Rouge next to him, and she wore a red tank top, blue jeans and white sandals.

I looked around to see who else there was. At the seat behind me I saw Knuckles, who today wore a green muscle shirt, along with brown shorts and white sneakers, and Shade next to him, who wore a pink shirt, blue jeans and brown shoes. I saw Amy sat alone as always, in the bottom left corner, and saw she wore a light blue t-shirt, blue jeans and pink shoes. Sonic was sat behind her, also working away. Not like him at all.

Sat to our left were Cream and Tails, who managed to not make out with each other so far this lesson and actually payed attention. And last but not least were the new pair, Jet and Wave, who were sat just behind Shadow and Rouge. I don't recall seeing Wave at the shop, but did notice Jet sneaking around us girls and looking at dresses. I saw Wave wearing an orange t-shirt, brown jeans and orange shoes, and Jet wore a sleeveless black t-shirt with blue jeans and red and black shoes.

"Blaze? Can you name us this next figure?" I heard Rotor ask me, snapping me out of my daydreaming. It was a picture of a very handsome male model, who I noticed instantly.

"It's Tyson Beckford, isn't it?" I asked. Of course I knew who he was, but decided to act confused on purpose.

"Yes it is. Good one Blaze. Have an apple," he said as he threw an apple over to me. I caught it.

"Hey, I thought apples were my thing!" I heard Tails shout out, making everyone laugh hard.

"Okay, of all the people I just showed you, who can tell me what they all had in common?" Rotor asked the class.

"They're all black!" Tails stood and shouted. He must really want that apple.

"Yes they are. As for your history homework, you are to pick a famous black figure and create a presentation based on him or her, focusing on their achievements, their occupations, and their lives. Have a good rest of the day kids!" he said as the bell rang. We all stood from our desks and picked our books and other things we needed up.

Me and Silver headed out of the class first and went straight for our lockers. They were right next to each other and on the opposite side of where Sonic's and his friends' lockers were. As we fished out what we needed for our next class, which was P.E., we looked around and saw Jet and Wave sharing a hug. But it wasn't your normal friend hug, and it looked like they were about to do more before they broke it and headed to their next class.

"Well, I'll be damned," Silver said out loud.

"What it is?" I asked him.

"Looks like Jet finally asked her out," he said back.

"Oh yeah, I remember you told me that he was a bit hesitant. I can't believe that for eighteen years he didn't open up about his feelings to her," I said, noticing I had a curious tone.

"I know. And look at the way they were hugging. It's like they're already those three words to each other. It's kinda nice to see that in people," he said with a smile.

"Yeah. You'd think they'd been a couple for a very long time. It's amazing for Jet to have held off for so long before saying anything," I thought aloud.

"Wait a second... you said a very long time right?" Silver asked me, as if he was unsure of what I said.

"Yeah. Why does that matter?" I asked back.

"That rat bastard..." Silver answered. He then started laughing a bit.

"What are you laughing at?" I asked him.

"The newbies played us!" he half-shouted back.

"Whoa, calm down a bit Silver. Tell me what you mean," I said, placing my hands on his chest in an attempt to try to cool him down.

"On our first day back, when we were at lunch, we asked around about who liked who. Obviously, Sonic had Sally and was gawking at Amy as usual, and we were all ribbing each other about getting a girl. We got to Jet and he said he and Wave are just friends. But you tell me from the way they hugged, is that how a friend hugs another friend?" he said.

Silver was right. I never realized that before. Jet and Wave had more than just friendly feelings for each other. I was wondering who else could see it, when the bell rang and it was time for P.E.

"I get what you mean about those two. And as we have P.E. next, I'll ask Wave about it. You try talking to Jet and see what he knows," I told Silver.

"You got it. Have fun at P.E. Blaze," he told me before we went our separate ways. I got to the girls' P.E. changing room in no time. I'd seen the boys' one and it looked pretty much the same; paint, benches, everything. But I guess our paint was a brighter shade than the boys' one was. I also noticed how Rouge, Amy, Cream and Shade were there too, but they hadn't gotten changed yet.

"Sorry, but we were waiting for you," Shade told me as I walked in.

"That's funny," I told her.

"How is it?" she asked.

"Usually everyone else is waiting for you!" I told her back, and we all laughed at her expense. She took it all in her stride though and laughed along with us.

"So Wave, how are things between you and Jet?" I asked the purple swallow.

"Oh, things are great. We did have a nice hug earlier, because apparently it's not a crossover lesson today," she told me. She admitted to the hug. Very strange indeed.

"Anything else between you?" I asked her again.

"No, that's it really. I don't think I could ever be more than just friends with Jet. I like him a lot. I mean, what's not to like about him? But he's just a friend to me. Has been for a very long time," she said to me, without batting an eye. The weird thing was she said it with so much confidence and didn't skip over any words or speed up her speech at all. She said it one hundred percent truthfully. How did she get this good?

"If you like him so much, then why aren't you going out?" I asked her, hoping to throw her off her balance.

"Well, I'm kind of waiting for him to ask me out. I've heard rumours that he likes me, and it's nice to know that someone as special to me as him cares about me that way. But I don't think I could say yes to him if he made a move," she replied. Again, completely truthful. No rushing or anything. I was about ready to faint then and there.

"Do you think we have Eggman again?" Wave asked me.

"I have no idea. I think because it's the girls' room, we should have a girl teacher. But I only know about Vanilla, so it could be her," I replied with a bit of uncertainty.

We all finished dressing in our uniforms when the door opened and Vanilla came in, wearing a very slimming brown tracksuit, with white stripes all around.

"Okay, everybody sit down," she said, and we all did as instructed.

"Today's lesson is... dodge ball!" she said, much to everyone's delight. I loved dodge ball. I think everyone loved dodge ball. Well, until they got smacked in the face.

"Okay, we're heading to the main P.E. hall. I need two of you to get the benches out so we can separate the teams. How about Blaze and Rouge?" she asked me and my friend.

"Sounds good to me. Come on Blaze," Rouge told me. We walked over to Vanilla and she handed us a set of keys, but held out the one we needed. Me and Rouge headed to the main P.E. hall, which was a huge room that was in between the girls' changing room and the boys' changing room. It had lovely, light brown coloured hardwood flooring, and the walls were pure brick with no paint minus the white soccer goals on each end of the hall. Basket ball hoops hung from either side of the hall, and there was also basketball lines and circles all around that were painted on the floor.

Me and Rouge headed to a red double door near the back of the room, opened it using the key we were given, and pulled out two long brown desks and spread them in the middle of the room. Soon enough everyone else was changed and joined us as we set down the second bench, which covered the length of the room.

"Okay class," Vanilla said as she came in, holding a net bag full of dodge balls, "I need a team captain on either side of the bench. I want Rouge on one side and let's say... Wave on the other," and as she said that, Wave hopped over the benches onto one side. After a while, the teams were picked; on Rouge's side was me, Amy, Cream, and Fiona. On Wave's side was Shade, a yellow mongoose with purple hair named Mina, a pink echidna named Julie-Su, and Cosmo.

I can't wait to get this started.

* * *

**And that ends another chapter. The actual game will be on the next chapter. And thank you for all the views! Over 2,000 and counting! That means a lot to me. I have some good ideas so the next couple of chapters might come quicker than the last few have. My little gift to you. See you later!**


	14. Ten Second Rule

**Rouge's P.O.V.**

We all stood there opposite the other team, waiting for the whistle to blow so we could start the match. I couldn't wait to get it over with. I love this class so much, and this sort in particular, but I had something I needed to do.

See, recently I noticed a change in Shadow's behaviour towards me. And I really like what I saw. Usually he was the quiet type, and rarely spoke much, but he was opening up a lot more. And don't ask me why, but I kind of like it. It was a good look on him.

Soon, Vanilla laid the dodge balls all along the benches. There was a total of six balls, and after Vanilla placed them on the benches, she made sure they wouldn't fall off. Then she stood where she was before and started explaining the rules.

"Okay teams, the only area you're not allowed to hit is the groin. If you do, you will be disqualified. Besides that, standard rules apply. Hit an opponent with a ball and they go out. If they catch a ball, you go out. If you lose a team member, and then catch a ball, the opponent goes to sit down and you get a member back. And remember, no time wasting. If you don't throw hold the ball for longer than ten seconds, you are also out. First team to lose all five of their members loses. Are you ready?" she asked us all.

We all replied with a simultaneous nod, and she blew the whistle, signifying the start of the match. Both our team rushed in and tried to get as many balls as we could. My team got the majority of them though. I had one, as did Blaze, and Amy and Fiona managed to get one each as well. On the opposite team, only Cosmo and Wave had once each.

I threw straight for Cosmo, but she dodged and threw her own ball. I avoided it narrowly, then heard a voice wince in pain. I turned to see Blaze holding her left hand, rubbing it. Blaze dropped the ball and headed to sit down, and then Cream picked it up and threw, deflecting a ball that Wave had thrown. But it bounced back, and Wave picked it up again, and just as she threw, we saw Julie-Su go down. Soon, she got up rubbing her head, and went to sit down.

I noticed Blaze asked if Julie-Su was okay, and Julie-Su gave a thumbs up. I almost got careless though, noticing a ball fly right by my head and hit the wall behind me. That was a close one indeed. I went to pick it up, ducking under another that was thrown my way. I saw Amy fall on her ass, narrowly avoiding getting hit.

I picked a ball up and threw it hard at Cosmo, hoping to take her out of the picture. Although she seems calm, she's actually pretty good at this game. I missed her, and hit the wall instead. Cosmo countered and threw the ball she held straight for me, hitting me square in the stomach, so I had to go sit down. I sat beside Blaze at the bench.

"You okay?" she asked me. I was still reeling from that last shot.

"Yeah, I'm good. Didn't expect that one really," I replied with a chuckle. Then we heard another scream and saw Shade had been hit in the legs, which brought her down and made her hit her head lightly against the floor. But she's had worse.

"So, what do you think of Wave?" she asked me. I looked to see the purple swallow roll and avoid a ball hitting her, then pick another ball up and throw it, taking Amy out of the picture.

"Well, she seems pretty cool if you ask me. I know that she hasn't been at this school as long as we have, but she looks like she's gotten used to the new surroundings," I answered as Amy came and sat back down, rubbing her elbow.

"You guys okay?" she asked as she walked over, oblivious to her own pain almost.

"Yeah, we're good. You?" Blaze answered and asked her.

"Oh, I'm fine. I've been in worse scrapes," Amy replied as she sat down. That amazed a lot of people about Amy; due to the fact she never spoke much, she rarely spilled out about if she was hurt or not. On the inside she might have been screaming for a pill or two to ease the pain a little bit, but on the outside there was no signs of quit at all. If she wasn't hit I think she could have won the whole game on her own, she was that calm.

Soon we heard another fall and saw Fiona walk over, rubbing her chest. We couldn't help but giggle as she walked over. We saw her trying to stifle a smile, but it was all for naught, and she started laughing as soon as she sat down with the rest of us.

"Haha, that was priceless Fiona!" I said to the red fox as she held her stomach from laughing.

"I couldn't help it. Wave has some really good aim!" Fiona replied, blushing and still laughing.

"Wait a minute, who's left?" asked Blaze as she stopped laughing long enough to look around to see who was still in the game. We all looked around soon enough, seeing only Cream on our side, and Cosmo, Mina and Wave on the other.

"This might not be good. Cream's a great player, but I don't think she can stand all that pressure," Fiona said aloud. But she ate her words almost instantly after she said that. Cream threw the ball she was holding hard and took out Mina with relative ease. Soon, Cosmo and Wave ganged up on her, with Wave throwing with pinpoint accuracy. But Cream avoided it and Cosmo got called off for holding the ball too long. Good strategy by Cream.

I couldn't believe it. I never knew that Cream of all people could play like this. She was really going for it out there.

"Go for it Cream! Get a win for us!" I yelled at the yellow rabbit.

"You can do this Cream!" Fiona soon followed.

"Stay careful out there Cream! You can do this!" Blaze finished.

"It's all on you Cream. Come on," Amy said quietly.

Cream turned to us and gave a brief smile and thumbs up, but then went back to dodging and weaving as she was getting attacked. Good thing she was smaller than the rest of us were, made her pretty damn nimble. She managed to get her own back eventually and threw a ball straight for Wave. Cosmo got in the way though, and threw the ball she had. But Cream caught it and then called me back in as Cosmo went to sit down.

"Come on Cream, let's fry this birdie!" I told her as we both looked at Wave with fire in our eyes.

"Right!" she nodded, and we both threw at the same time, with me hitting Wave in the stomach and Cream hitting her in the legs. Wave went down hard, and me and Cream cheered. Soon enough, Amy, Fiona and Blaze joined in cheering too.

"Great game everybody! Now hit the changing rooms and get some lunch. Oh, and Rouge, I'd like to talk to you," she said as the bell went, making me groan a bit. I didn't wanna stick around for that long.

We headed back into the changing room and decided not to waste any time in getting changed back into our normal clothes.

"Hey Rouge, best of luck with the teacher," Cream said before heading out.

"Yeah, thanks I guess," I replied, not wanting to talk much.

"Want anything while we're gone?" she asked.

"Yeah, could you head to Chili Out and get me a chili burger?" I asked, handing her some money.

"Sure thing. Be back soon!" she said, running out with the other girls close behind.

"Rouge, if you would please," I heard Vanilla say as she walked over to where I was on the bench and sat next to me. Was she gonna lecture me on how I'm wasting my time? No, she wasn't like that. She wasn't as cruel as Eggman. God I hate that fat fuck.

"Rouge, I just wanted to say congratulations out there," she said. I knew she was nice, but given my reputation around the school, I rarely had much nice said about me. It felt good.

"Thanks, I guess. Is that all you wanted me for?" I asked her, still unsure of why I was there.

"Actually I wanted to know what you wanted after the year is over," she answered me.

"Wow. Well, I enjoy art, but I don't think I'm very good at it," I replied. I never showed much interest except when I was drawing or painting. I really enjoyed putting colour to paper. I just always thought I could do better.

"Don't worry about it. I'll see what I can do for you! Now go and get your lunch," she said happily. This made me smile a bit on the inside.

"Thank you Vanilla," I said, getting up to walk off. I exited the doors that led to the changing room and saw Blaze there with a brown paper bag in her hand. Amy, Cream, Wave and Shade were there too.

"Here's your chili burger!" she said, handing me the bag.

"Thank you," I said, taking the bag from her. Then she started giggling.

"What are you laughing about?" I asked her.

"Remember that song you sang whenever you really wanted a guy? You haven't sung it all year, and I kinda wanna hear it," she said, giggling a bit more. I knew exactly the song she meant; "Love Bites (So Do I)" by Halestorm.

**Verse 1**

_Don't listen what your girlfriend says_

_She reads those magazines_

_That say you failed the test_

_You don't have what she needs_

_I slither like a viper_

_And get you by the neck_

_I know a thousand ways to help you forget about her_

**Chorus**

_That bitch can eat her heart out!_

_Love bites, but so do I, so do I_

_Love bites, but so do I, so do I_

_Love bites!_

After the chorus I noticed Shadow walking by with Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Silver, and Jet. But I was mainly focused on Shadow. Me and the girls saw them sit down at one of the benches in the central area, with all assortments of chili foods. I continued singing as we walked up to them.

**Verse 2**

_My lips are pale and vicious_

_You're foaming at the mouth_

_You've suffered in the darkness_

_I'll suck the pain right out_

_So come and taste the reason_

_I'm nothing like the rest_

_I kiss you in a way you'll never forget about me._

**Chorus**_  
_

_That chick can eat her heart out!_

_Love bites, but so do I, so do I_

_Love bites, but so do I, so do I, so do I!_

As the bridge kicked in, I stood on the edge of the fountain, dancing around as I sang, getting attention from the guys, but most noticeably was Shadow. I knew I had him where I wanted him, and I knew that if I got with him I'd never sing this song again. But I enjoyed the moment and kept singing.

**Bridge**

_It checks you in and kicks you down,_

_And chews you up and spits you out_

_It messes with your sanity by twisting all your thoughts around_

_They say it's blind they say it waits but every time it seals your fate_

_And now it's got you by the balls it won't let go until you fall_

_I was down and out, got up I said "Hey love I've had enough!"_

_I've felt pleasure without pain._

_My soul you'll never tame!_

_Love bites, but so do I_

Then I pretended to play the guitar solo, using air guitar to some pretty decent effect. The look on Shadow's face was priceless.

**Last chorus**

_Love bites, but so do I, so do I_

_Love bites, but so do I, so do I, so do I!_

_Love bites, but so do I, so do I_

_Love bites!_

_Love bites!_

Soon as the song was over, there was loud applause from the audience everywhere. Then I walked straight up to Shadow and straddled him, kissing him smack on the lips.

"Guess this makes you mine now," I said slyly.

"It does indeed. I'm happy you sang this song to me!" Shadow replied, getting a laugh all around.

It really was a good day to be me.

* * *

**So that ends another chapter. I knew I hadn't had a song in a while, so I wanted a perfect one for Rouge. I just hope I didn't rush her and Shadow getting together. Anyway, more to come, so stay tuned!**

**Song: Love Bites (So Do I).**

**Band: Halestorm.**

**Album: The Strange Case Of...**

**Year of release: 2012.**

**Record company: Atlantic Records.**


	15. Brother From Another Mother

**Tails' P.O.V.**

It sure was nice seeing Rouge put on that show for Shadow. We could all tell that there was something between those two right from the get go. Funnily enough it was sort of like with me and Cream really. I mean, we both had feelings for each other, and neither of us could express them properly, so it felt good to see it spread around. That just left Jet and Wave, Knuckles and Shade, and Silver and Blaze.

I would say Sonic and Amy, but Sonic's still with Sally. Don't get me wrong, she is a great girl, but on the rare occasions we see Sonic with Amy, he looks happier for some reason. He smiles more, gets more nervous with his words, and he has an absolute refusal of saying the word "no". I guess it's something that's always been there, no matter how much he and Amy try to push it away.

"Hey Tails, it's been a good year so far hasn't it?" the blue hedgehog asked me, snapping me out of my reminiscing.

"It has. And it's barely over. I feel kinda bad that it's only half though, I won't get to study as much," I replied, smiling a bit.

"Can you remember how it all started? How me and you became buds?" Sonic asked looking skyward.

"Yeah. Man, you used to save my ass from getting bullied each day. You gave me the confidence to stand up to them too, even though I was still so small!" I replied, making him laugh.

"Ah, but you've grown a bit since then!" he said through a chuckle.

"And yet, I'm still the shortest," I replied, also chuckling.

We all keep each other's back really. I was the brains, there wasn't a doubt about that. Knuckles was the muscle, Sonic was the leader, and Shadow was the cool. As for Silver, I dunno. I know even less about Jet, but I knew enough about him that he was trustworthy at least.

I saw Silver talking to Blaze. It looked like he was either laughing or slightly ticked off about something.

"They really did play us well... I asked Jet all sorts of questions about if he was dating Wave or not, but I got absolutely nada, other than him saying they were just good friends... They play a better ruse than we do!" Silver finished, taking pauses every now and then so Blaze could catch up. She nodded and agreed with what he said, so she might have had the same thing talking to Wave. Then they both looked at me. I did notice they talked a bit loud and I couldn't keep my eyes off them.

"Sorry about that. I just couldn't help but notice you were kinda talking loud there," I told them as they stared at me with a confused look.

"We're sorry too. It's just been way confusing to tell if Jet and Wave are together or not," Blaze told me. Then I looked over to see the two sharing a hug and laughing a bit.

"It is quite a conundrum. Have either of you figured out if Jet and Wave are dating or not?" I asked them.

"No. They've kept it up pretty well so far. I have no idea why I'm letting it get the better of me. Maybe we just don't like being made fools of. Me and Blaze have talked to both of them, but they've shown some pretty awesome defense in that case. They're tough shells to crack," Silver said, which cause me to look skyward and pretend stroking a beard I didn't have.

I would like to point out that Silver was pretty good at deducting things. He could be a good lawyer someday if he put his mind to it. He was probably the second smartest out of us all, with me sorta leading the pack I guess. But the one we always look to when times are tough is Sonic. There's a reason he's the leader. This gave me an idea.

"Hey Silver, Sonic, could I talk to you dudes for a second?" I asked the two hedgehogs, who both nodded and sat beside me.

"What's up Tails?" Sonic asked me.

"I've been thinking, Silver's been helping us out a while, but he's not really one of us. How about we make him an actual part of our group?" I asked, not sure of how Sonic would respond.

"Why not? If he's cool enough to hang with us, he can be one of us," Sonic replied, smiling at Silver.

"I don't have to go through some pledge thing do I?" Silver asked, getting a laugh from Sonic and me.

"No. You've been with us long enough, and to be honest I have been thinking about it for a while. So yeah, you're on board," Sonic said, offering his hand for Silver to shake. Silver took it, and they both smiled as they shook.

"Now, what about the rookie?" Sonic asked after a while, referring to Jet.

"I think he's okay. But I wouldn't count him in just yet. He seems like a good dude, but he can't handle all our awesomeness put together," I told Sonic, once again getting laughs from everyone.

"That is true. And we just got more awesome with the inclusion of Silver. And if you look over there, you'll see Silver telling Blaze the good news right now," Sonic pointed out, and I looked to see Silver chatting away to her as they sat together.

"Yeah. Hey Sonic?" I said, turning to my blue hedgehog friend.

"Yeah, what is it?" he asked me.

"Thanks for being my buddy for so long. I'm lucky to have a friend like you looking out for me," I told him with a smile.

"Anytime bro! I'm just doing what I can. Besides, you're the smartest kid I know. I would be lost if it wasn't for you," he replied.

"Damn right you would," I replied with a smirk. I drank from a plastic cup which had an icy drink I had bought earlier at the Chili Out. Then I heard a bag ruffling, and saw him pull out a chili dog he bought earlier. He looked at it and licked his lips.

"I swear, it's like you have fallen in love with those things," I said to him as he munched on it contently.

"I can't help it man. These things are so fucking tasty. They're like sex on food, which doesn't help that a sausage is involved," he said, making me choke on my drink a bit in laughter.

"So, what does Vanilla think about you dating her daughter?" Sonic asked me, catching me totally off guard. I'm just amazed he stopped eating his food long enough to conjure a sentence.

"She's actually pretty cool with it. But it's the same treatment with me as it is with Cream, no clean breaks or anything. Which is a shame because me and Vanilla actually got along quite well, and she seems to be even happier now that I'm with her daughter," I replied to him.

"Ah, that's good to know. I think it's fair that Vanilla keeps that bar up you know? No special treatment. Gotta respect a teacher who can keep that up," he said. He did have a fair point. Vanilla and Cream have been here since near the start, from kindergarten to today. There was never any special treatment then either, not that Vanilla didn't help Cream when she needed it. Then again, she was a teacher. And besides, it made Cream stronger. I guess that helped open my eyes to her a bit more.

"I'm glad that mom still has that mentality about her," Cream said as she walked over and sat next to me. She must have heard what me and Sonic were chatting about.

"Speaking of which, do you ever get laughed at because you don't know whether to call Vanilla miss or mom?" I asked her. It was always a question on people's minds.

"Not really. In fact when I did say either of those to a teacher, it was always to her. Guess I knew the difference beforehand!" she said chirpily, kissing me on the cheek.

"Good thinking. I guess every kid went through that though. It was so traumatizing back then, but when you look back it just makes you laugh," Sonic said aloud, and we saw him gawking at Amy, who was sat there on her own eating a bacon sandwich. Sonic went to go and sit with her as she looked alone, leaving me and Cream. Silver had Blaze sat next to him still, and we looked around to see Shade and Knuckles sharing a hug. Jet and Wave were doing the same and Rouge was still straddling Shadow. How she got away with half the shit she pulled I'll never know.

"So, what's next up?" I asked Cream.

"I think it's science. Your favourite. Maybe we can eat some more biscuits together," she said, making us both blush a bit.

"We should be past that by now. I think we're testing out the effects on different metals by putting them in acid and seeing how they react," I said back.

"Well that is a shame. We can't share a kiss where we both eat metal," Cream said, getting a laugh from us all.

"Yeah, I'd avoid it unless you want an acid tongue," Silver said.

"Nah, that's what we have Rouge for!" Shadow said smirking.

"Hey, watch it you!" Rouge said playfully, kissing him again.

"This is the kind of science lesson I like. Finding out which metals are corrosive and which ones aren't," I said aloud, blushing as I revealed my inner science nerd. Cream took notice of this and kissed me on the lips, and I returned her kiss.

"Plus, it's always cool to see the metals go around like crazy once they hit they bowl before they fizz out. It's like filling a balloon with air and letting it fly around, it's brilliant!" Silver said, making us all laugh. Then the bell went, and as we got up, we saw Amy and Sonic talking. As usual when those two talked, Sonic stumbled on his words and he couldn't stop smiling.

"There is something about those two that they don't see yet," Cream said as we started walking to our science class.

"You noticed it too?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Yeah. I just don't think Sonic and Amy have noticed it yet," Cream replied.

"What do you think it will take for them to see it?" I asked her.

"I don't really know. But I think it would be for the best if we don't meddle though. This is something they need to figure out for themselves. But there is still Sally too. Sonic's with her and he's happy. I mean it's not so long ago they said those three words to each other," Cream replied. She was absolutely right about that. If there was something, it was up to them to admit it. I doubt Sonic will see it that way though. He's happy with Sally, so that's all he needs.

* * *

**Sorry that this chapter took longer than I promised it would. I had suffered a cold recently and was recovering from it. But I am back, and I hope to release my next chapter a lot sooner than this one. Until then folks!**


	16. Reflecting

**Amy's P.O.V.**

Everyone headed off to science class, and we stopped by our lockers on the way there to get any stuff we needed. I didn't think we needed much though besides maybe pens and pencils for written work. We may not have even needed those. From my understanding it was a practical lesson involving acid and metal.

The reason Sonic had talked to me earlier was because he wanted to be my partner, as these practical lessons usually paired students together. I think he wanted me as a partner because of Sally not really being in any of his lessons. It did make sense I guess.

We all sat wherever we wanted to really, and instead of chairs they had stools here. There was also the coat rack at the back which had our lab coats on it. There was also a box of plastic goggles on the teachers table if we needed them.

Eggman was our teacher today. I guess it made sense considering that he is a scientist along with being the principal here. It would help if he was a bit nicer to the students. He wore the same clothes as always. Either that or they were just a copy. No one knew.

"Okay class, take your seats wherever you want. I'm sure many of you are aware that today's lesson is another practical one, and just like the biscuits and Bunsen burners lesson, you will need to be in pairs," he told us all, and we went and grabbed our lab coats and then got into our pairs.

Me and Sonic took the left middle desk which was by the window, where we had the best view of what went on outside. Sonic always liked to look out there for some reason, but instead he let me be the one by the window this time. Tails and Cream sat behind us, and to their right were Rouge and Shadow. Shade and Knuckles took the front and center desk, Blaze and Silver took the one just behind them, and Jet and Wave took the front right desk.

"Now then, for those of you who know, today we are testing the effects of different metals on acid. Here I have a piece of magnesium, along with a bowl full of acid. I want all students to grab a pair of goggles and come over to the my desk please," he told us all, and we followed his orders. He picked up the small piece of magnesium with a pair of tweezers, and held it over a small glass bowl with acid in it. As he already had his glasses on he didn't need to wear goggles like the rest of us.

"Watch carefully," he said, and then he dropped it in the acid, causing it to fizzle and zoom around the bowl at a fast pace before finally burning out. He then picked what was left of the piece out of the bowl with the tweezers again.

"We are going to test how long it takes for each metal to corrode. Now, I hope you got your books because we will be writing as well as doing a practical. Also you will need stopwatches, which are available in one of the boxes here. No phones allowed. So, everyone choose a metal and get to work," he said in an almost angry tone. All students took a box with different pieces of different metals and a pair of tweezers each and we all went back to our desks, and then we we went back to the front desk to get the stopwatches. We opened our books and pulled out our pens, then started writing down the results.

Sonic reached into the box and took out a piece of zinc. As he got it out, Eggman walked over and handed us a beaker of acid. He walked around giving beakers to the other students too. Sonic used the tweezers and put the zinc in the beaker, and at first not a lot happened. Then after a few seconds it started to fizz.

"Hey, I've been meaning to talk to you," Sonic said as he wrote down the results of how the zinc melted.

"Oh, um, what about?" I asked him.

"Keep it quiet you two!" Eggman shouted over to his. Kind of funny how he was telling us to be quiet.

"About our kiss," he replied in a cool tone as he pulled out a piece of aluminium.

"Yeah, what about it?" I asked, somewhat afraid of the answer.

"I've been thinking about telling Sally what I did. I think it's only fair I own up to it," he said, with a voice that sounded slightly saddened.

"Why?" I asked him.

"Because when we were at Needle and Thread we told each other we loved each other. I knew she meant it, but I felt horrible because I kept what we did a secret. I looked in a mirror in the distance and I saw how stupid I felt. I know that might not make sense, but it does to me," he said, almost trying to not cry.

"Are you sure? I mean, I just want you to be happy. You can't lose her over someone like me," I told him in an assuring tone.

"Don't say that about yourself. You're great Amy. Any guy would be lucky to have you as their girl," he told me, cheering up a bit. I started smiling, and he smiled in return. He then placed the aluminium in the beaker and we waited for it to melt. This one took a bit longer than the zinc did. Sonic put his hand in the box again and pulled out some titanium.

"How do you think she'll take it? Especially considering that me and her were kinda getting on okay this year," I pointed out, which was true. Sally was actually pretty nice to hang out with. I don't want to lose Sonic or Sally for this, but I especially don't want Sonic to lose Sally over me.

"Well, whatever happens, I want you to know it's not your fault," he said to me, which made me smile a bit.

"You really mean that?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I really do," he answered.

"But what if you two break up because of it?" I asked him.

"If we break up, we break up. It isn't like it's the end of the world. But this morning was the first time we ever said 'I love you' to each other. That's not something either of us want to take back," he said, hanging his head slightly.

I kept thinking back to how he said it wasn't my fault. After our conversation was over, we carried on with the lesson until the bell rang, and we didn't talk too much. We thought it best to focus on the lesson more. Soon enough the bell rang.

"Okay class, put away all the things you used today before leaving the classroom. Have a good day and whatever," said Eggman to all of us. He really didn't seem to care much about this school, or rather it's students.

We all did as we were told, putting the goggles away, putting our boxes of metals back on the front desk, hanging up our coats etc. Sonic was first out of the class, having put not only his stuff away, but mine too. He waited at the classroom door for me.

"Thanks for waiting for me," I told him, seeing him there trying his best to smile and put a brave face on how he felt. But I could see how bad he felt inside. He wasn't a very good liar, despite having kept the kiss me and him shared a secret from Sally for so long.

"Anytime. Now, let's find out where Sally is so I can tell her," he said to me, but we didn't have to wait long as we saw Sally run along the hall to walk up to Sonic and give him a huge hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Hey baby!" she said happily.

"Hey honey," he replied, albeit not as happily.

"What's wrong?" she asked him, backing away from him a bit.

"I have something to confess to you. A couple of months ago when I went to look after Amy, I..." Sonic said, barely able to speak further without breaking down right then and there.

"What is it? You're scaring me a little babe," Sally said, generally showing concern in her voice.

"I kissed her," Sonic said, causing Sally to cry a bit. Then I saw both the blue hedgehog and the brown squirrel clench their fists. Sonic did it in regret, while Sally did it in anger.

"How could you tell me this, after you told me you loved me?" Sally said through tears.

"Baby, you gotta know how sorry I am for this," Sonic said, trying to comfort her, but it didn't work. Then there was a hard slap and Sonic reeled back holding his hand over his mouth.

"No! Forget it. We're over!" Sally screamed at him, showing her full anger towards Sonic. Then she walked over to me, and I felt as though she was about to hit me too, but she lowered her hand down. I have no clue why.

"I don't blame you for this," Sally said to me, which shocked me a bit.

Sally then stormed off, walking to her locker, then her next class we guessed. Sonic just stood there with tears in his eyes and his fists still rolled up.

"I don't blame you either, Amy," Sonic told me.

He then headed to his locker, with his head hung low. I stood there not knowing how to feel. Neither of the two were angry at me for what I did. I tried to push out the reasons why as I headed to my own locker to get what I needed for my next class, which was geography. As I turned around I saw Sonic at his locker.

He was still crying a bit about what happened. I walked over to him and put my hand on his shoulder, rubbing it gently. He responded in kind by putting his own hand over mine, then he closed his locker and raised his head, before turning around to face me.

"I think it's best if I spend some time just not being around people for now," Sonic said.

"Well, I'm here for you, as a friend," I told him in an assuring tone.

"Yeah. I know," he replied.

He was about to walk off to his next lesson before turning around to me.

"I was wondering, did you want to go to the dance with me?" he asked me nervously, making me laugh a bit.

"Are you sure? Considering what just happened with you and Sally?" I asked him back.

"Well, I could use a friend to go there with, and it'd be weird to go with a guy friend, so yeah, I'm sure," he said, making me laugh a bit more.

"Yeah, sure. I'd like that," I told him, smiling a bit. I saw him smile back. Then the bell rang, snapping both of us out of the awkward silence.

* * *

**Well, Sonic finally admitted to his crime and got what he deserved. But that was just the start. Thanks for the views. Over 3,000 and still going strong! Thank you so much for all your following and reviewing. Also, I need more characters to use as teachers! Inbox me with suggestions. Until next time folks!**


	17. Gentle Giant

**Knuckles' P.O.V.**

The bell went for geography class and we got there as quick as we could. Well, I tried to, but I was waiting for Shade to catch up. I needed to talk to her about something and I didn't want to wait until after school to tell her.

I caught her in a rush, trying to get things out of her locker, as she was a little bit unorganized. I walked over to help her, but then she pulled her arm out of the locker triumphantly and smiled.

"I finally got it!" she exclaimed with joy. Then she blushed as she saw me walking up to her.

"Sorry if I interrupted something. Come on, we'd better get to class," I said, offering my hand to her, which she took.

"Don't you think it's a bit ironic that I'm late even for geography class?" she said, making me laugh a bit louder than I intended. She didn't mind though.

"It is a bit. But you'll get the hang of what's where eventually," I told her, seeing her flash a little smile as I said it.

"I hope so. I hate being late," she said, sighing in frustration.

Soon we got to the class. We weren't as late as we thought we were going to be. Only a few seconds in fact. Shade and I both breathed a sigh of relief knowing we made it with more than enough time.

Our teacher was an armadillo named Mighty. He had a red shell, and his skin underneath was black and he had blue eyes. He wasn't here as long as everyone else, but he did know his way around and knew the score too. He knew who was who and when to be cool or not. He wore a white button up shirt along with grey slacks and black shoes. He also sported a grey tie.

Me and Shade went to sit down at the desk which was just left to the front. We saw other students scattered about, some I knew and some I didn't. We both sat and got out any equipment we needed for the lesson as Mighty walked around handing us our geography books.

"Okay class, today we're learning about the tectonic movements of the earth, along with the different parts of it. Can anyone name the hottest part of the earth?" he asked the class. I was tempted to rise up and say an answer that was funny and an attempt to impress Shade. I stood up with a good one in mind, but knowing Shade was next to me, it seemed to put on more pressure, and I just stood there with my mouth hanging open like a moron.

"It's the inner core and it can reach temperatures of 7,000 degrees Celsius," Shade said, saving my skin in time, allowing me to sit down and save myself from further embarrassment.

"Thank you Shade," both me and Mighty said at the same time. But mine was more of a whisper. I hadn't been on my game recently, and by that I mean in terms of making silly jokes. I dunno why, but since that hug with Shade, I've been acting a bit more mature about things. I think a lot of people have noticed it.

"Okay class, I need you to take out your books and start written work now. Today you will start work on the different parts of the Earth, writing down information for each part. Good luck everyone," he told us all, allowing us to carry on with the day and the work. I saw an opportunity to speak to Shade while we worked together.

"Hey, Shade," I said, causing her to look up from her work.

"Yes Knuckles?" she asked me.

"Thanks for saving my ass back there. I needed that," I told her.

"Anytime. I thought it for the best I guess," she said, making me smile a bit.

"Cool it you two!" Mighty said from behind his desk.

"Sorry," me and Shade said at the same time.

"It's cool. Just keep it down a bit. Try not to disturb other students," Mighty replied, and we looked around and saw Sonic sat at the window seat as usual. Shadow sat in a corner, keeping himself to himself, which was expected as Rouge was nowhere to be seen. Maybe if she were here he'd be sat a bit closer to the teacher.

"Hey, Knuckles?" Shade asked me with a whispered voice so as not to disturb Mighty or the other students.

"Yeah?" I asked her back.

"How come someone as big and strong as you is such a nice guy? You could tear people apart but you're so kind to people," she said to me, making me blush a bit. I was already red, so this didn't really change much about me. But I had a feeling she'd take notice.

"I don't know really. I guess it's because I pretty much grew up with Sonic. When we were all little, he was taller than the rest of us, but he was such a nice, calm dude that he didn't really cause much hassle for anyone. He's pulled me, Tails, and Shadow out of a few scrapes," I replied to her.

"That's so nice to hear," Shade said to me, smiling and looking down to keep doing her work.

"Yeah, but Tails is closer to him than the rest of us. Tails was always the squirt out of all of us, and over the years, yeah he got taller, but we all still trump him in the height department. But none of us are anywhere near as intelligent as him," I recalled.

"And look at him now. I bet he's really grown on you," she said to me.

"He has. He inspired me to start learning other languages so I was smarter than him at one thing," I told her, getting a giggle out of her.

"I think you're smart Knuckles," Shade told me.

"You are too," I told her.

"Yeah right. If I was so smart, I wouldn't be late all the time," she told me, making me feel a bit sad.

"Being smart has nothing to do with being late. You're getting things right, just not in the right order. Sadly I can't help you figure out the order. But you can handle it on your own. Believe me," I told her, making her smile at me.

"Thanks," she replied. Then the fire bell went off.

"Okay, everyone grab whatever you need and go outside in an orderly line. Follow me to the fountain," Mighty said to us all. Someone must have pulled the alarm, probably on purpose. We all walked single file around the fountain before finally standing in a straight line, usually in alphabetical order, so I was more at the front than Shade was. After it was over, the bell went off signaling the end of the lesson, and the end of the school day too. Apparently with it being a shorter year, lessons were shorter too.

We all headed back inside to get our stuff from our lockers and I realized that it was now or never. I had to show Shade that I cared about her. Luckily Tails was there too.

"Hey Tails, can you do me a favour?" I asked him.

"Yeah, sure," he replied. I told him what I wanted him to do, and he pulled out his yellow iPod and played "Cinnamon And Lipstick" by FM Static. This caught Shade's attention, and then I started singing to her.

**Verse 1**

_We were young,_

_We thought we were invincible,_

_We probably made no sense at all,_

_Oh oh_

_We belonged,_

_Wherever we wanted to be,_

_No one could tell us anything,_

_Oh oh_

**Pre-chorus**

_I'm not the type to stay cold in the winter,_

_But I know we had something special my dear,_

_We all had our struggles, but faith kept us strong and,_

_We always knew we would end up right here_

_Sometimes I wish we could go back_

**Chorus**

_You remind me of cinnamon and lipstick,_

_And the summers that we kicked it_

_And the late nights that we stayed up,_

_Singing our favourite songs_

_In my beat up old apartment,_

_We were broke and we were starving,_

_But it's nights like that,_

_That we will never forget again_

**Verse 2**

_We were strong,_

_We thought we had the ever-glow,_

_It felt so irresistible,_

_Oh-oh_

_We prolonged,_

_That some day we would have to leave,_

_No one could make us not believe,_

_Oh-oh_

**Pre-chorus**

_I'm not the type to stay cold in the winter,_

_But I know we had something special my dear,_

_We all had our struggles, but faith kept us strong and,_

_We always knew we would end up right here_

_Sometimes I wish we could go back_

**Chorus**

_You remind me of cinnamon and lipstick,_

_And the summers that we kicked it_

_And the late nights that we stayed up,_

_Singing our favourite songs_

_In my beat up old apartment,_

_We were broke and we were starving,_

_But it's nights like that,_

_That we will never forget again_

**Bridge**

_I know that there's nothing better than this,_

_But please know that in my heart you will be missed_

_All we can do is make new memories,_

_We can still change the world if we believe_

_Sometimes I wish we could go back_

**Last chorus**

_You remind me of cinnamon and lipstick,_

_And the summers that we kicked it_

_And the late nights that we stayed up,_

_Singing our favourite songs_

_In my beat up old apartment,_

_We were broke and we were starving,_

_But it's nights like that,_

_That we will_ _never__ forget again_

_Cinnamon and lipstick,_

_And the summers that we kicked it_

_And the late nights that we stayed up,_

_Singing our favourite songs_

_In my beat up old apartment,_

_We were broke and we were starving,_

_But it's nights like that,_

_That we will never forget again_

_We will never forget again_

After the song ended, I saw her run up to me, and I held out my arms waiting for a hug, but instead felt a full on kiss on the mouth, which I returned.

"Oh, that was so beautiful," Shade said to me, smiling.

"Glad you liked it. I had to get it off my chest, and I didn't wanna wait much longer," I told her with a smile.

"I'm happy that you didn't wait," she replied, and we shared another quick kiss before heading home. Along the way to the front door we saw Sonic. I told Shade to hang back while I went to talk to Sonic.

"Hey, I heard about what happened. You okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I'll be fine man. I've been in worse scrapes than this," he replied in a slightly happy tone. I could tell he tried to put a brave face on it, but he felt like shit inside. I'd seen it before, in France. But that's another story altogether. After that we all headed home, waiting for whatever came next.

* * *

**Another mention of France. Will I finally unveil the truth of what happened there? No, I won't. Well, not right now. Anyway, hope you're enjoying so far. Thanks for all the reviews and everything, it means a lot. See you soon!**

**Song: "Cinnamon And Lipstick".**

**Band: FM Static.**

**Album: "My Brain Says Stop, But My Heart Says Go!".**

**Year of release: 2011.**

**Record company: Tooth & Nail Records.**


	18. Smile While You Can

**Another month has passed, and the heroes have finished picking out what they need for the upcoming dance, due to the year being shorter. Sonic is still depressed about his dealings with Sally, but not as depressed as he makes out he is. Still, Sonic needed his friends in this difficult time. The only thing that kept him happy was the fact he was going to the dance with Amy.**

**Wave's P.O.V.**

It was nice to see everyone else was happy now. Cream with Tails, Shadow with Rouge, Knuckles and Shade, me and Jet, and I think Silver and Blaze were together but it was hard to tell. But it was bad seeing Sonic go through what he went through a month ago. I knew Jet had gotten pretty tight with him recently, so I was hoping he could get some answers from Sonic.

We were just leaving our ICT lesson and he was headed for math class while I was headed for English class, so we stopped by our lockers on the way. Today I sported a light purple tank top, blue jeans and blue and black shoes.

"Hey Jet, you're friends with Sonic right?" I asked my green hawk boyfriend, who wore a dark blue t-shirt, black jeans and red sneakers.

"Yeah, I guess. Why?" he asked me back.

"I want you to talk to him about the whole Sally thing," I told him.

"I'll see what I can do. But he has taken it a lot easier than I thought he would," he replied.

"How do you mean?" I asked him.

"Well, besides that first day when they broke up, he cried, but it was just tears. There wasn't any sobbing or groaning, just tears. I haven't known him long, but if I took a wild guess then I'd say it's not like him to act like this," he said to me.

"Probably. You will have to be careful though. Nack's your math teacher and we all know how he is," I told Jet, which made him laugh a bit.

"Damn straight. We had better head to our classes quick though. We're running short of time," he said, to which I nodded and agreed to.

"I think I should talk to Amy too. Get her input on this," I suggested.

"Sounds like a good idea," he told me.

We held hands on the way to his math class, separating before he got into the classroom. It felt bad letting go of his hand, but hey, it wasn't all bad... well, except for Nack being so strict. I felt bad for Jet having to put up with him.

This was a great opportunity for him to talk to Sonic though, likewise for me and Amy. I entered the classroom, which had a light brown paint on the walls, almost making it look bronze. I took a seat in the top left corner, where Amy sat at the desk in the middle of the top row, which might make it easy for me to talk to her. She wore a nice red sundress, along with pink sandals and a blue headband.

Then, a yellow cat with black hair burst into the classroom with a smile.

"Okay class, welcome to English again. I am Honey and I will be your teacher for the hour!" she said. She wore a brown t-shirt, blue jeans and red sneakers. She was actually a pretty cool teacher to hang out with too.

"Today's work will involve highlighter pens, as we will be looking for spelling mistakes in these pages," she said, shuffling a bunch of pieces of paper.

"As they're all different paragraphs and have different spelling mistakes, you can either work with a partner or on your own, it doesn't matter. Just get it done as quick as you can, and you can get out of here quicker," she told us all as she walked around, handing us all papers along with highlighter pens. This might not work if I wanted to find out more about Amy. I had to try to drag it out as long as possible to get my answers.

"Hey Amy?" I asked the pink hedgehog. She simple looked up at me.

"Wanna work with me for this lesson?" I asked her. She nodded and picked up her work and sat beside me. We read down the page and crossed off different mistakes made in the writing.

"So, how are things?" I asked her.

"Good," she replied. She really wasn't talking much.

"What about the dance with Sonic? You two are going together right?" I asked her again.

"Yep," she said back. Ooh boy, this was gonna be tougher than I thought.

"Does Sally know you two are going?" I questioned her. She simply nodded again. I was getting a bit frustrated, but it was good to know that Sally had sort of given her word on it.

"Thanks for the help," Amy told me before standing up and going back over to her own desk. I was confused as to what she meant by that, but then I saw her holding the paper, and every spelling mistake was crossed out. Then I looked down at my own and saw I hadn't done a thing. I rushed to do my work as quick as I could, and as I finished I saw Amy walk to the front and hand Honey her paper. Amy was given the all clear and left the classroom.

I panicked a bit, causing me to search faster for any mistakes. I found what I could and rushed to the front desk. I almost ran out of breath on the way there. I did spot Blaze and Cream as I ran, and they were both sat at the desk smack in the middle of the class. Cream wore a yellow t-shirt, a red skirt and yellow shoes, and Blaze wore a long-sleeved pink shirt with teal blue sleeves, along with black jeans and purple sneakers.

"Okay, you can go. But why are you out of breath?" Honey asked me as soon as I reached her desk.

"Hang on," I said, holding a finger up so I could catch my breath. I nodded as soon as I was done.

"So, why the rush?" Honey asked me when I was finished.

"Oh, I just have an errand to run," I told her, hoping to get out of class a little bit quicker.

"Ah, okay. Well go ahead, and enjoy the rest of your day!" Honey said with a smile before I headed back to my desk to grab my stuff. I walked fast instead of running, trying not to embarrass myself any further. We should have lunch now though, so I might be able to find Amy within the hour.

But I had no clue where to look first, and I didn't have her phone number. I decided to head to the Chili Out. Maybe some grub would clear my head. On the way there, I stopped by the Needle And Thread to have a look around for Amy.

I looked around for long enough on both levels of the shop but couldn't find her, so I gave up and headed back out so I could get to the Chili Out. On my way there I looked around to see if Amy was around and still had nothing. I sighed out of frustration and carried on.

I headed straight for the front desk and asked for a chili dog, along with a coke and some fries with chili sauce. I waited a few minutes and got my food, and then headed to sit down at one of the tables near the front, giving me a lovely view of outside. It was a good way to keep an eye out for Amy while I enjoyed my lunch.

Then I heard the toilet flush, and Amy walked out of the door leading to the toilets, and sat down at her table to eat her food, which was a chili burger and a strawberry milkshake. Only trouble was that she sat nearly up at the top of the place, near the counters.

I decided to take matters into my own hands and I picked up my food and walked over to her table. I felt a bit bad for trying to make her talk, but I really think she needs to talk to someone, and who better than someone she barely even knows, right? I cleared my throat on my way over to her.

"Hey, I'm sorry if I bugged you earlier," I said as I sat down next to her.

"Oh, it's okay," she replied with a smile.

"So, how are things?" I asked her.

"Things in general or things with Sonic?" she asked me back. I had a feeling she'd catch me out eventually.

"Um... both," I said, pretty sure that I looked stupid.

"Things in general are good. Really looking up for me actually. I might be able to get into university and get better at being a nurse," she told me with a smile.

"Good to hear. What about Sonic?" I asked her.

"Things with Sonic are good. It's just that I'm worried," she said with a frown.

"Worried about what?" I questioned her.

"It's Sally. I just feel like since Sonic told her about when me and him kissed, that I got let off too easy," Amy told me, frowning again.

"Maybe she doesn't blame you. It depends on who kissed who," I told her.

"He kissed me," she said, hanging her head and blushing.

"And?" I pried. I felt bad, but I needed the answer.

"And what?" she asked me.

"Did you like it?" I asked her.

"I did. It was a nice kiss. I felt bad for pulling out first. He was really good at it," she said, with a smile and a blush forming on her face.

"Bet you can't wait for the dance with him," I said in a sly tone.

"I am looking forward to it. But we're going just as friends. I don't think Sonic wants to be more than that with me," she told me, looking a bit saddened by what she just told me.

"Maybe friends is best for now, considering how Sonic feels after what happened," I told her, although I knew she didn't want to hear it. To be honest, I'm not sure Sonic wanted to say it when he told her he wanted to spend some time alone. She'd been through enough.

"Yeah, it is for the best," Amy told me, keeping her head down.

"But on the bright side, the dance is a couple of months away though, so maybe he'll be a bit less depressed by then," I told Amy, which made her face light up a bit.

"Thanks. I needed to hear that," she told me with a smile.

"Anytime," I told her, smiling back at her.

"Anyway, we'd better head out. Don't wanna be late for our next lesson," Amy told me as she stood up and gathered her things.

"Any idea what we have?" I asked her.

"I think we have science," she replied.

"Cool. I wonder what we get to burn this burn this time," I said, which made her laugh a bit. I laughed too. It felt good to see her happy again. Although Sally doesn't blame Amy for what happened, she is still reeling from it pretty badly. But I guess she doesn't have to put a brave face on it anymore. Maybe she really is happy.

* * *

**I apologize once again for time skipping. But I hope you dudes have been enjoying it so far, and thank you so much for your reviews and following... you know the rest. Till next chapter dudes! **


	19. The Blues

**Shadow's P.O.V.**

Me and the other guys headed over to science class as the bell went off. We headed to the lunch hall for our dinner break. It was just me and the other boys there though. None of us saw any of the girls at the lunch hall. Maybe they hit the Chili Out instead.

We spent all day trying to snap Sonic out of his haze. He was happy to be going to the dance with Amy, regardless if it was as friends or not, but we could all tell he still felt bad about the Sally situation. I could say otherwise, but he sat at the opposite end of the lunch table to the rest of us. But it's not like we didn't try to snap him out of it. Even Jet tried.

We stopped by our lockers on our way to the class to get our books. Apparently today was a more written lesson, which brought us all down a bit because we were enjoying blowing stuff up and burning things.

"Hey there Shadow," said Tails as he walked up to me. He wore a light brown t-shirt along with blue jeans and and black sneakers.

"Hey Tails. How are things?" I asked him. Today I was wearing a dark orange shirt, black skinny jeans and black shoes.

"They're good. I'm still worried about Sonic though," he told me. I had to nod and agree with him.

"So, your favourite lesson is coming up," I told him, which made him smile.

"I know. I think that since I got together with Cream, science has been a lot more fun now," he said as we started walking to the class.

"I feel the same way since I got with Rouge. It's like I'm a lot more focused when she's around," I told him.

"Yeah. I still feel bad though," he said, sounding a bit less happy now.

"Because of Sonic?" I guess, to which he nodded.

"Yeah. I mean, he's been my best friend for ages, and I know he's sad because Sally dumped him, but it's like he's not as sad as he should be," Tails said. I had to think about that one. He was right.

We were joined by Silver and Knuckles as we walked to the class. Silver wore a black and white t-shirt with blue jeans and white shoes, and Knuckles wore a light green sleeveless t-shirt along with black shorts and black shoes.

"I think Jet tried talking to him and even he got nothing," Silver said out of nowhere.

"No offense to the greenhorn, but what makes Jet think Sonic would open up to him?" Knuckles asked him.

"I don't know. I thought he might because Jet wanted to see what would happen if a new guy talked to him instead of the rest of us," Silver replied.

"I can see where he's going with this," I told them.

"I agree. I still think Sonic would've been better off talking to one of us though," Tails said, to which we all agreed.

"Speaking of the blue hedgehog, is he in our class?" I asked everyone.

"Yeah, he should be. I wouldn't expect much interaction from him though if I were you," Silver said.

"I think we should take it easy with him. All of us have tried talking to him, but it didn't work, so maybe we should give him a bit of space," Knuckles told everyone.

"Unless Amy could get through to him. I mean, they are going to the dance together," I told them all.

We finally got to the classroom, and to be honest I expected us to be a bit later than usual due to our talking so much, but we made it there. We saw Sonic up in the top right corner, wearing a blue-grey t-shirt, black jeans and red sneakers.

We all spread out around the class. I saw Rouge at the window seat, which was the middle right desk as always. I guess she figured since Sonic didn't take it as usual, she could have the seat. I went and sat next to her.

"Looks like Sonic stole your hiding spot," Rouge said with a chuckle as I sat down. I noticed she wore a dark red t-shirt, blue jeans and white boots.

"Damn, how did he find out?" I heard Knuckles say sarcastically as he sat with Shade at the front right desk. Shade wore dark yellow shirt, blue jeans and black shoes.

As much as I wanted to flip him off, I decided against it. Maybe it was because I was with Rouge or maybe I just didn't feel like it, or maybe it was because of not knowing where the teacher was and knowing he or she could walk in at any time and catch us.

"I wonder where the teacher is. We were almost running late as it was," Tails said, and I saw him sat at the desk just above the front and center one. Cream was sat with him too. Looking around, I noticed Jet and Wave took the middle left desk, and Silver and Blaze sat just in front of them. I saw Amy at the top left corner.

I guess both Sonic and Amy were keeping their word about not saying anything. Well, it was more Sonic who said it when Sally broke up with him. Amy was just a little bit quieter than usual.

Soon enough, Eggman burst through the classroom door, wearing the same clothes as always. I can understand that he was our science teacher as well as the principal, but he didn't have to be a major asshole all the time.

"As most of you are probably aware, today is a written work lesson. We will be studying different vital organs and their effects on the human body. As for why I'm late, I was busy talking to a student," he told us all. This was a pretty typical sounding science lesson.

"Can anyone tell me what the heart does?" Eggman asked us all.

"It pumps blood around the body and the muscles. Also, the heart is a muscle, not an organ," Tails stood up and said. I guess under Eggman's tutelage the yellow fox had gotten more intelligent than the mustachioed maniac. He certainly dressed in cleaner clothes.

"Yes, that is true Tails. But knock off the sarcasm please," Eggman said. That was a bit harsh. Tails answered honestly and truthfully, no signs of sarcasm.

"With all due respect sir, Tails wasn't being sarcastic," Sonic said under his breath, but enough that Eggman and the rest of us heard it.

"Sonic, you can't defend him forever. You can both knock off the attitude," Eggman told Sonic.

"Shut the fuck up Eggman!" Amy yelled from her seat. Wow. No one expected this from her.

"That's it. Amy I want to talk to you after the lesson is over. Tails, lose the attitude," Eggman said before rattling off more vital organs and body parts and such.

"Amy's right Eggman. You should really shut the fuck up," Sonic said loud enough for Eggman and everyone else in the class to hear.

"Okay, both of you, wait outside. When the lesson is over, I'll see you two in my office," Eggman scolded them. I looked close enough at both of them and noticed they both had a little smile on their faces.

"What do you think that was all about?" Rouge asked me.

"I wish I knew," I told her.

"Hey, you two! Snap out of it and keep writing this stuff down. Focus on the lesson!" Eggman yelled at us. Sonic and Amy were right. He really should shut the fuck up.

"Can anyone, bar Sonic, Amy and Tails, tell me what the kidneys do?" Eggman asked the class. He tried to be calm about it, but he was still louder than he needed to be.

"They clean all the bad stuff from your urine when you pee," Wave said. It made Jet and most of us giggle like kids for some reason, watching Eggman have to deal with us.

"Yes, well done Wave," Eggman told the purple swallow, once again trying to be calm, once again failing miserably. He really needed to take a pill or something.

"Can anyone tell me what the lungs do?" the mad moron asked around the classroom.

"They transfer oxygen into the bloodstream and remove carbon dioxide," I stood up and answered. The bell soon went off after a few more questions. Rouge and I headed over to our lockers, as did all the other students.

We looked back at the class and saw Amy and Sonic getting yelled at by Eggman.

"Man, they are getting it pretty bad over there," I heard Rouge say.

"Well, they did both have a pop at fat-ass over there. Saying that, he did deserve it," I replied to her.

"Before you ask Shadow, we have history next," Tails said to me, making me giggle a bit.

"Thanks man," I replied. Now we all knew what we needed from our lockers.

"Hey, do you really think Sonic was trying to defend me?" Tails asked out of nowhere.

"No. He knows you're old enough to look after yourself. I think he was just trying to prove a point, that you weren't being sarcastic," I told him, trying to reassure him that it wasn't his fault.

"Maybe he's a little jealous of you, honey," Cream told the yellow fox.

"Why would he be jealous of me?" Tails asked his rabbit girlfriend.

"Because you're a lot smarter than he is," Cream replied.

"I think we're a fairly even match in terms of who's smarter than who," Tails told her.

"Well then, you're a lot more calm, you actually remember to change your clothes, and you don't have that creepy mustache. Plus, he's nowhere near as handsome as you are," Cream replied, which got her a round of awwwws.

"Thanks baby, I needed that. I just got a bit worried that it's my fault that Sonic and Amy are getting grilled by Egghead over there," Tails told her, to which we all nodded and agreed, seeing the point he tried to make.

Soon after, Eggman was done with Sonic and Amy, and they walked back over, getting what they needed from their lockers.

"So, how did it go?" Knuckles asked the blue and pink hedgehogs.

"Well, he's still an asshole. We got the same old from him really. I think all that changed is his breath smells even worse now," Sonic told us, smiling a bit. Then we got a closer look and saw him holding Amy's hand. She was smiling too. But just as I noticed, their hands broke apart.

"Hey Tails, what is our next lesson?" Sonic asked the yellow fox.

"History," Tails replied to Sonic.

"Cool. Thanks. Now I know what books I need," Sonic said with a smirk. He was back to his usual sad mode, but it seems to have been lifted up a bit. Which I guess is a good thing then, because let's face it, no one likes a sad leader.

* * *

**Sorry this one took longer than normal. I got a message where the sender, keeping themselves a guest so I couldn't reply to them, said they'd report me, so I worried a bit before cracking down on this one. But on the bright side, over 4,000 views! Thank you so much. Until next time.**


	20. Loophole

**Jet's P.O.V.**

As we headed over to history class, I was wondering two things. The first one was what teacher were we going to have for our next lesson, and the second one was how come Amy got through to Sonic that easily when the rest of us tried so hard?

"Thanks for earlier, Amy. I can't say that enough," Sonic told the pink female hedgehog.

"Anytime," Amy replied. I don't think any of us knew what it was, but Amy got to Sonic better than anyone else could.

"I feel a bit stupid," Wave said out of nowhere.

"Why's that?" I asked her. I would have added 'baby', but I think we were still in that relationship war with Silver and Blaze. Let me tell you, I kind of want to win.

"When I was talking to Amy at the Chili Out earlier, I could have asked her to talk to Sonic," she told me. That was a good point.

"There's no need to feel bad for not thinking about it then and there," I told her, gently putting my arm around her, trying to comfort her.

"I guess you're right. But I should have seen it," Wave told me, hanging her head a bit.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"What I mean is I knew everyone else had tried talking to Sonic, but didn't have any luck. Maybe if I thought of Amy earlier, then Eggman wouldn't have given her or Sonic shit because they told him to shut the fuck up," Wave told me, which made us both giggle a bit as we thought back to what happened. Good times.

"Do you think Sonic's gonna ask Amy to the dance?" I asked Wave. She gave me a confused look.

"They're already going, dummy," she told me, hitting my arm gently.

"I meant as more than just friends," I replied, laughing a bit and rubbing my arm. It made me think that me and Wave weren't keeping our cover as well as we hoped. Luckily, no one noticed.

"Hmm... that's a very good point. Maybe we could run it by them? But I'm not so sure they'd talk to either of us," Wave told me with a nervous chuckle.

"They might talk to us. And besides, things seemed okay between them earlier, despite the fact that they got told off," I said to her.

"True. It is nice to think about it," Wave said offhandedly.

"Think about what?" I asked her.

"How Sonic met Amy," she answered me.

"I already know the answer to that. They have been friends since kindergarten. According to Sonic's pals, to this day, Sonic still can't believe how much Amy has grown," I told her.

"Speaking of how people met, do you remember how we met?" Wave asked me.

"I sure do. But it wasn't how we met so much as how we got together. I like that one more," I told her, trying not to kiss her right now. That was hard to do when you think of the day you express your feelings for someone.

"I know. It's been two long, painful years together, but I've enjoyed them all the same," she told me, making us both smile and try to hold a little happy laughter back. I thought back to that day, and how it became the greatest day of my life.

_**Two years earlier...**_

I was looking around for Wave. She said she'd wait for me at the coffee shop. It was a really nice place; brown marble flooring, and light brown wooden tables. The walls were painted a nice brown too. I saw her sat by the seat closest to the window. I guess it was so she could see me coming easier. Then I went through the doors.

"Um, hey. Take a seat," she said, and I sat across from her. I noticed she wore blue jeans and a brown jumper with brown boots. I guess the jumper was because it was cold outside.

"So, you wanted to tell me something?" I said as I sat down. I was wearing a blue, long-sleeved shirt, black jeans and blue sneakers.

"Yeah. Look Jet, I've been meaning to say this for a while. I really, really like you," she told me.

"Wow. Really?" I asked her.

"No. Really really," she said, making us both smile and laugh a bit. We both sat there a while and ordered some coffee.

"I really, really like you too Wave. I like you a lot," I told her, which made her blush.

"Really?" she asked me, which made us both laugh again. Instead of answering her straight, I started singing "Sex On The Radio" by Good Charlotte.

**Verse 1**

_She's got a smile so sweet_

_It's every little thing_

_From her head down to her feet_

_Out of the magazine_

_And I seen her on the TV _

_I love the song she sings_

_Cause when I turn around _

_It's like she's singing to me_

_And every word she means_

_Like it could be about me_

**Chorus**

_She sounds to me_

_She sounds like sex on the radio_

_I love to hear her scream_

_And when I push play_

_She's screaming in stereo_

_She sounds like sex on the radio_

_She put sex on the radio_

_Sex on the radio  
_

**Verse 2  
**

_I knew that we would meet  
_

_At one of those shows they do for the radio  
_

_And when she looked at me  
_

_All I said was hello_**  
**

_I took her out to eat_

_Cause we were in the city_

_That neither one of us knew_

_We never went to sleep_

_Cause when the sun came up_

_We knew that we would have to go_

**Chorus**

_She sounds to me_

_She sounds like sex on the radio_

_I love to hear her scream_

_And when I push play_

_She's screaming in stereo_

_She sounds like sex on the radio_

_She put sex on the radio_

_Sex on the radio_

_She sounds like sex on the radio_

_She put sex on the radio_

_Sex on the radio_

**Bridge**

_I've gotta admit, this feeling's legit  
_

_I don't wanna stop and she don't want me to quit  
_

_But she gets a little nervous with what we do,  
_

_Scared what they would say,  
_

_What they would talk about if they knew_

_Heard her sing a song I knew that she would write about it_

_Saw her in her magazine, I knew that she could keep it quiet  
_

_Keep it in the sheets, the radio the beats  
_

_Between you and me, we'll throw away the key_**  
**

**Last chorus**_  
_

_She sounds to me_

_She sounds like sex on the radio_

_I love to hear her scream_

_And when I push play_

_She's screaming in stereo_

_She sounds like sex on the radio_

_She put sex on the radio_

_Sex on the radio_

_She sounds to me_

_She sounds like sex on the radio_

_Feels like to me_

_She sounds like sex on the radio_

After the song finished, she pulled me in for a kiss.

"I love you, Wave," I told her.

"I love you to Jet," she replied.

**Present day**

After the flashback was over, I noticed I was sat next to Amy in the history classroom. Apparently there was random pairing going on. Me and Amy were sat at the desk just under the top left corner. Our subject today was British history and we were on the subject of soccer, or football as the British called it.

Looking around I saw where everyone else sat and who they sat with; Sonic sat with Knuckles at the window seat, Silver sat with Shade just in front of Sonic and Knuckles, Tails sat with Wave at the bottom left corner, Shadow sat with Cream at the top middle desk and Blaze sat with Rouge two desks below me and Amy.

I looked to see our teacher was Antoine. He sported a green and white flannel shirt with a dark blue tie that had Bugs Bunny on it, black slacks and black shoes.

"So Jet, can you tell me the answer?" Antoine asked me. I guess I wasn't listening during my flashback. I only knew it was about where soccer came from because I got a chance to look at the white board.

"Um, what was the question again?" I asked, knowing that I had an extremely dumb look on my face.

"I was asking when soccer first became known to humans," he told me, looking at me like I was stupid.

"I think it was started in China, a couple of centuries BC. I know that the Greeks and Romans use to play it for fun," Sonic answered for me. I guess it made sense that he knew about soccer. He was pretty good at it after all.

"That is correct Sonic," said Antoine. Sonic smiled, pretty proudly to himself. It was nice to see him act a bit more like his confident self, all things considered. Maybe he was finally getting over Sally, and despite having gotten yelled at earlier by Eggman, he still had something about him, and there's no question that Amy managed to bring it out somehow. I guess his being moody was just an act unless Amy was around.

"Well, you perked up quick," Antoine added, making the class giggle. Sonic tried to hang his head, but his smile didn't change.

"Yeah, I know. It's just that a lot has happened so far this year, and it's not even a full year! But despite that, I have a reason to keep going," Sonic said, turning to look at the table I was sat at, but it wasn't to look at me. Which was good, cause that would've been kinda creepy. I looked to my right to see Amy smiling back at Sonic.

"Okay, which country made soccer more modern?" Antoine asked the class.

"Would I be right by guessing the UK?" Tails asked. He knew he was right. He liked to play around sometimes.

"Very well done Tails. Okay, last one: which culture also plays soccer?" Antoine asked the class. I stood up and answered.

"The Aztecs do it. They have to knock a ball through a hoop in the wall. That's it, that's all I remember about it," I sat back down after I finished. I started feeling a lot less stupid after that.

Then I remember what Antoine said; that that question was the last one. I know the lessons were supposed to be shorter, but I didn't think I drifted off for that long. Soon the bell rang, and we got our stuff and headed out to our next class. It was P.E., and if I had to guess what we were playing I'd say soccer.

I saw Wave waiting for me at the door. I didn't notice Amy left already. Sonic was in a bit of a hurry, but he didn't rush. I guess he wanted to catch up to Amy, probably to walk her to the girl's P.E. hall. I dunno what it was about Amy, but she definitely had something about her that made Sonic change, and for the better too.

* * *

**And another chapter is finished, and yay! Jet got a song! Sorry it took so long. I've just been really bloody lazy, and I have no clue why. I had the idea for this chapter, it just took me a while to put it down. But I hope you like it and there'll be more soon.**

**Song: "Sex On The Radio".**

**Band: Good Charlotte.**

**Album: "Cardiology".**

**Year of release: 2010.**

**Record company: Capitol Records.**


	21. Now Or Never

**Sonic's P.O.V.**

I headed over to the boys' P.E. hall after I walked Amy to the girl's P.E. hall. I was actually looking forward to the lesson. It was soccer, and when it came to it, I was damn good at soccer. Sure, I was okay at baseball, basketball, stuff like that, but soccer was without a doubt where I shined the most.

It's one of the two good things to happen to me recently; the other one was Amy coming to my rescue during science class. No one ever heard her say much before then, yet she managed to shout and swear at Egghead. And I gotta tell ya, she impressed the hell out of me.

I was smiling the whole time we were changing into our P.E. kits. I didn't care. Things were looking up for me now

"Sonic? You high or something?" Tails asked me, snapping me out of my haze.

"Yeah, I'm just happy for the first time this year. I thought it'd be bad after all this Sally business but it's actually not been too bad," I replied to him.

"Well, you have had your fair share of shit. I mean, first there was what went down in France, and now this, and look at you! You've still got that Sonic swagger about you," Tails said, making me laugh.

"Yeah, I guess so," I replied, stopping my laughter quicker than usual.

"What do you mean?" Knuckles asked me.

"It's just Amy. She's the exact opposite of what Sally was, and I'm glad to be going to the dance with her, but I wish it wasn't as just friends," I told him, making all the boys do that girlish 'oooooooh' thing.

"Sonic likes Amy! Sonic likes Amy!" my friends started singing. It really lifted my bad mood a lot more. I tried to hold it, but I cracked and laughed my ass off.

"Why not ask her out? There's not long left until the dance, so it seems like a good time to do it," Shadow suggested.

"I don't know guys. It's still a bit weird for me," I told them. They knew it was about Sally, and decided to shut up about it. Soon enough, Mighty showed up as our teacher. He sported a red and black tracksuit, contrasting his colours. He also carried a plastic bag, which I guess had a ball in it.

"I'm pretty sure that as all of you know, today we are going to be playing soccer," he told us all.

"No doubt Sonic here will be one of the captains," Tails said jokingly, patting me on the back.

"Yep. And the other one will be... Espio," he said. Not a good thing. As good as I was, Espio was really good at this game too.

"Okay, everyone to the main P.E. hall," Mighty said, and we followed his lead. He opened the door to the hall, got a ball from the bag he was carrying, and everyone but me and Espio sat on the floor.

"Okay, we have five a side today, and the first team to score five goals wins. Sonic, you wanna pick first?" Mighty asked, and I nodded.

"Tails, come on up here," I said to my yellow fox friend.

"Knuckles, you're with me," Espio said to the red echidna. That was Espio for you. He was pretty smart. Not Tails smart, but he definitely knew how to throw a wrench in the works. Eventually both teams were sorted; I had Tails, Jet, Vector and Silver, and Espio had Knuckles, Shadow, Charmy and Storm. Mighty called me and Espio to the center circle where we would kick off. He got out a coin, and got ready to flip it.

"Call it in the air!" he said as he flicked the coin upwards.

"Tails," I said. It landed on the floor and it was heads. We all got ready to start; Espio took the center circle with Shadow stood next to him, as well as being left midfielder. Storm took defense, Knuckles in goal and Charmy was their right midfielder. Tails was our defense, and Vector was our left midfielder while Jet was our right. I lead the charge, and Silver was our goalkeeper.

Espio started and passed to Shadow, who ran straight for our goal. He passed to Charmy, but Tails got there first and managed to defend. He took the ball from Charmy and passed it upwards to me. I managed to nutmeg the ball past Storm and shot straight for the goal, and scored.

Espio and Shadow took the center circle again. Espio passed to Shadow, and it was almost same as last time, only I got there before Shadow even got past the circle. I took the ball, did some bobbing and weaving, and once again scored a goal.

"Showoff!" Knuckles yelled, making me laugh a bit. I hate to admit it, but I like being good at soccer. I was tempted to flip a bird at him, but decided against it. Didn't want to get caught out by the teacher, especially considering I was on such a good run so far.

Once again, Espio and Shadow took the center, but there was a different approach when Espio passed the ball back to Charmy, we zipped past me. Charmy might be small, but he is also very evasive. Not as much as me though. I catch up to Charmy and steal the ball, passing it over to Jet, who managed to score our third goal after bobbing and weaving. He walked back over to where he was as we all got set up again.

"That was some good work in there Jet," I said.

"Thanks Sonic," he replied, smiling at my compliment.

Soon enough, we got started once more, and Espio passed to Shadow, but it was another different approach. They both kept together for a bit, passing the ball between them, before splitting in two and taking either side, with Shadow dribbling the ball very effectively. He crossed it over to Espio, who swung his foot along the air and fired, scoring his team's first goal of the game. Setting things up was another thing Espio was good at when it came to soccer. Probably because it always worked.

As much of a setback as that was, it now meant my team could take the center. Me and Vector took the center, and I started, passing it to the big green crocodile. What he lacked in speed he made up for in aggression. He managed to push past Charmy and Shadow, before getting to Storm. Vector almost froze up before seeing Jet run up the left side.

He passed it over to the green hawk, and Jet fired, but Knuckles blocked it and Storm got to the ball, clearing it from their goal. Shadow just narrowly got to it, bringing it down with his chest and zipping past Jet. After he did some dribbling to get past Tails, he got around the yellow fox and shot, scoring another goal for his team.

"Damn it, we need to pick this up now," I said. I looked over to see Espio smiling. I smiled back. This was the reason I loved soccer. It wasn't just because I was good at it, and it wasn't because it makes me happy; it's the competition, that feeling that you know that neither side will give up. That always makes it way more exciting.

I took the center circle again, with Vector at my side once more. I fake passing it to him, and flick it over to the side. Not long after, Jet catches up to it and starts dribbling with the ball, actually showing some pretty nifty maneuvers to avoid getting tackled or having the ball stolen from him.

It all went well until Shadow caught up to him, managing to get the ball pretty carefully. Jet kept running, not knowing what just happened. Shadow made a run up for our goal, with the ball being passed between him and Espio again. Vector got in the way though, and stole the ball. He sped past Charmy and Storm and fired, scoring us our fourth goal.

"Okay, the score is 4-2 to Sonic's team. If they score this last goal, they win," Mighty told us, and Espio took the center circle again, along with Shadow. They started off, passing it between them. Then Charmy joined the fray, and the three passed it between each other. Myself, Jet and Vector kept trying to get at it, but they were too quick.

It was down to Tails and Silver now. Shadow had the ball and got past the yellow fox. But before anything else happened, the ball took on a bluish aura and started floating. It then landed at Jet's feet. He ran for their goal, got past Storm, and took to the side. I got to the center of their goal, and Jet flicked it upwards. I bicycle kicked the ball into their goal. Okay, so it was just a brick wall with white paint, but I could still pretend right?

"What was that all about?" Jet asked. I knew what he was talking about. I just couldn't mention it right there. The bell soon went, and I looked around and saw Silver getting told off by Mighty.

"You know the policy about using your powers during lessons!" Mighty warned him.

"I'm sorry sir, it won't happen again," Silver said, hanging his head a bit. He joined me and Jet, and we headed back to the boys' changing room.

"Okay, will someone please tell me what the fuck went on in there?" Jet asked, getting frustrated.

"You see Jet, we're not your average Mobians. We all have special powers. You saw mine in lesson today, and one thing you don't do is use your powers during a lesson," Silver said, warning both Jet and himself.

"So what, you're like the X-Men or something?" Jet asked again as we started getting dressed.

"If only it was that simple! No, we're not the X-Men. If we were, I don't think we'd be at school," I told him.

"If we were the X-Men, I call dibs on Beast!" Knuckles said, making us all giggle.

"You need to be a bit smarter to be Beast," Shadow said to the red echidna.

"Fine then, I'll be Colossus," Knuckles replied. Soon enough, we finished getting dressed and headed off for our break.

"Hey, you guys go on ahead. I got something to take care of," I told my friends.

"Okay. Well, we're off to the Chili Out. Do you want anything while we're there?" Tails asked me.

"A chili dog please. I should be there with you soon, just gotta do this first," I told them.

"Alright, see ya!" Silver said, and they all headed off. I went over to the front door of the girls' P.E. hall, waiting for Amy. Soon, she came out the door, and looked a bit startled upon seeing me.

"Sonic, what are you doing here?" she asked me.

"I wanted to ask if we could go to the dance together," I told her.

"But we're already going to the dance," she replied, having a confused look on her face.

"I meant as more than friends," I said. This kinda threw her off.

"Are you sure Sonic?" she asked me.

"Yes, I am. I've had such a good day and I have you to thank for it. Amy, will you go to prom with me?" I asked her, making her blush.

"Yes, I will," she said. I walked up to her and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. I then headed off to the Chili Out to meet back up with my friends. Things actually turned out pretty okay today. I just hope I can keep this streak going without jinxing it.

* * *

**And another one done, another one done, another one bites the dust! Sorry, had a Queen moment there. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter, there will be a lot more goodness to come soon, and thanks for all your views! 5,000 and still going! Until next time, true believers!**


	22. Masks

**The time has passed and now the prom has come along. Everyone has bought their suits and dresses are currently at the Needle And Thread to sort out the kind of masks they want to wear. It all comes down to tonight...**

**Blaze's P.O.V.**

I looked around the top floor of the Needle And Thread, trying to find a mask. I thought I'd go with a flame design, but I wasn't really too sure. I was wearing a light green tank top, blue jeans and black shoes. I looked around and saw a familiar blue hedgehog also looking at masks. He was wearing a white t-shirt, with a black and grey lion design on the front, along with blue jeans and white sneakers.

"Hey Sonic," I said to the blue hedgehog.

"Hey Blaze," he replied. He was in a more talkative and happy mood recently. Maybe Amy shook him out of his depression.

"How have you been?" I asked him.

"I've been okay. Found a mask you like?" he asked me. I did another look around before I found one I liked. It was a light purple one, matching my fur colour, but it also appeared to have flame design on it, which reflects my powers of pyrokinesis.

"I like that one," said Silver, walking up behind me. He was wearing a dark blue t-shirt, along with black skinny jeans and white sneakers.

"Then I'll get it," I said back to him. I wasn't sure on the mask at first, but now that I thought about it, it might look good. Plus, Silver would love it.

"So, when are you to going to admit it?" Sonic asked us. We weren't sure what he was talking about.

"What do you mean, Sonic?" I asked him.

"That you're going out," he said nonchalantly.

"When did you find out?" Silver asked him.

"I had a feeling from the start. Since you two first started school, I could tell that there was a fire between you two. I could see it from the start," he told us, turning to look at us.

"Okay. Well, what about your thoughts about Jet and Wave?" I asked Sonic.

"They're going out too. I just guess they're better at hiding it. Same case with them as it is with you. When I see those two together, it just makes sense," he said, smiling a bit.

"So, is there a mask you like?" Silver asked the blue hedgehog.

"Well, there is this one. It looks pretty cool," he said, and he pulled out a blue mask with a tornado design under the left eye. It would really suit him.

"So, did you go with a tux or a suit?" I asked Sonic.

"A suit. It's actually a pretty cool one. I hope Amy likes it. She hasn't seen it yet," he replied, blushing slightly.

"What about her dress?" I asked again.

"I haven't seen it yet. I know she has one though. We made a promise not to show them to each other until the dance," he told us.

"And as for the mask?" Silver asked.

"Same thing. She picked hers out already, so I just need to grab myself one," he said. He picked up the mask he mentioned earlier. Seems like he made a choice.

"That just leaves me to get something now," Silver said. After a long time of looking, he found one. It was a half mask, and the main face part was silver while there was teal blue markings all around, which contrasted well with the mask. It was like my mask in that it reflected his power, only he had telekinesis.

"That one looks good," Sonic said as Silver picked out the mask.

"I can't decide if you'll look hotter with it on or off," I said to Silver in a flirty tone. Silver smiled and blushed, looking away a bit.

"Okay, let's pay for these things and head to the Chili Out," Sonic said.

We paid for the masks and headed off to the Chili Out. Today's break was longer than usual cause the teachers had to get everything else ready for the prom. I held Silver's hand all the way there. I guess since Sonic knew, there was no shame in everyone else knowing.

"Hey there!" Sonic said as we went through the double doors. We saw Knuckles, Tails, Amy, Cream and Shade all sat at one of the corner tables, each with food that they had either finished or were almost done. Myself, Sonic and Silver all sat at the one just before them.

"Hey Sonic!" Knuckles said back. He sported a dark grey tank top, along with blue jeans and brown boots. He just finished munching on a chili burger.

"Brave choice of shirt there, bro," Tails said. He was wearing an orange t-shirt, grey jeans and black boots.

"How do you mean?" Sonic replied.

"Well, I haven't seen you wear that since France. That has to mean Amy here finally got through to you," Tails said, gesturing to the pink hedgehog, who was blushing. She wore a white and black striped t-shirt, where the stripes went diagonal, along with blue jeans and pink sandals.

"She got through to me ages ago," Sonic replied, causing Amy to blush even more.

"So, remind me where Shadow, Rouge, Jet and Wave are again?" Shade asked. She wore a light brown shirt, with blue shorts and brown shoes.

"They're on their way. They just needed to check things over with what they're all wearing for prom," Cream replied. She wore a yellow t-shirt, along with brown jeans and black sneakers. She had just drank the last of what I guessed was a coke. Everyone was pretty much done now.

"So, how come you two are holding hands?" Amy asked Silver and me.

"Well, Sonic figured out we were dating, and we just thought why hide it?" I replied.

"Um, we kind of have to confess something," Tails said, nervously scratching the back of his head.

"What is it?" Silver asked.

"We've known you were dating for a long while actually. I mean, since we saw you at school. You know, you don't do as good a job at hiding it as you think you do," Tails answered. Silver and me hung our head slightly in shame, then we all burst out laughing.

"Good going, blue boy," Knuckles said, gently jabbing Sonic's arm.

"You figure anything else out?" Shade asked after she stopped laughing.

"Yeah. Jet and Wave are dating too," Sonic replied.

"You know, you could take lessons from those two," Amy said to me and Silver, blushing and smiling.

"Since when are you so chatty?" Cream asked Amy. It might have sounded bitchy, but Cream and Amy have always been great friends.

"I don't know. I just guess Sonic brings out the best in me," Amy said, and she and Sonic turned to each other and smiled.

"Least I could do for you pulling me out of my slump," Sonic replied. The fact he was so humble around Amy made her blush even more.

"Amy, stop blushing. You're starting to turn into me!" Knuckles said, making everyone laugh again. As Amy laughed, I saw Sonic staring right at her.

"So, what's the deal with you two?" I asked Sonic and Amy.

"What do you mean?" the blue hedgehog replied.

"Well, are you going out or are you still just friends?" I asked again.

"We are going as a couple I guess. I dunno. We'll see what happens," Sonic replied.

"I think you two should kiss," Shade said out of nowhere.

"What?" Amy asked, shooting a glance at Shade and blushing slightly.

"Come on, kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" Shade repeated. Everyone around the blue and pink hedgehogs, including me and Silver, started shouting along with Shade, until eventually Sonic and Amy gave in. They both stood up, and Sonic took Amy's face in his hands, and planted a soft kiss on her lips as she smiled. She melted into it, moaning slightly and closing her eyes. The kiss between them eventually broke, but we could all tell neither of them wanted to stop.

"Wow," Amy said to Sonic as they both stood still, panting.

"Hey, I was about to say that," Sonic said through a few panted breaths.

"That was pretty hot guys," Shade said.

"Well, I'm glad that they were able to satisfy your needs," Knuckles said, angrily, but with a jokey tone.

"Knuckles, if you ever stopped satisfying me, I'd tell you," Shade said, kissing the red echidna on the cheek, making him blush.

"Well, time's almost up. I think we should head to school now," Cream said.

"Good point. Maybe we'll see the other two couples on the way there?" Tails suggested. We all stood up and headed out on the way to our next couple of classes. We didn't have many today.

"I still don't get how Jet and Wave were better at hiding it than us," Silver said, still a bit confused.

"Maybe it's because you were trying to be too secretive. You tried too hard. Jet and Wave hid it for so long because they didn't need to act aloof or mysterious. In fact, they were basically throwing around the fact that they were together," Sonic said, making me and Silver get a little angry.

"Yeah, we get it. No need to rub it in," I said to the blue hedgehog, trying to keep a level tone.

"I'm sorry. I just haven't been this happy in a while," Sonic replied. I turned to see Amy blush a bit.

"So, how come you two didn't order anything at the shop?" Knuckles asked us.

"Well, we knew we couldn't be there long. Good thing that they don't mind us just sitting around," I replied.

"So Tails, what lesson do we have?" Cream asked her yellow fox boyfriend.

"I believe it is science. Which is awesome, because I've been dying to get my nerd on again," Tails replied, making Cream giggle.

"Tails, you always have your nerd on," Sonic told his friend. Tails laughed, nodding in agreement.

"I hope we're doing something practical again. It's been ages since we have, but I guess they just wanted us to focus more on written stuff," Knuckles said thoughtfully.

"If we're burning stuff again, count us in!" we heard a voice shout. It was Rouge with Shadow, and they were holding hands. Rouge wore a dark red t-shirt, blue jeans and red sandals, and Shadow sported an underwear shirt, where the main shirt was black but the sleeves were brown, along with black skinny jeans and dark grey sneakers.

"Hey guys! What are you doing here?" Shade asked the white bat and black and red hedgehog.

"We were on our way to get you to come with us, but we see you're already on your way," Shadow replied.

"If I'm being honest, the main reason I want to do another practical lesson is because I want to spend a little more time with Amy. Whenever we have to write, we're usually separate," Sonic said, reaching to hold Amy's hand. After a few more minutes we reached the front doors of the school, and we saw Jet and Wave at their lockers.

"Hey guys. Ready to go?" Jet asked as he got a book out of his locker. He wore a purple t-shirt, along with blue jeans and red sneakers. Wave, who was behind him, sported an azure blue t-shirt, also with dark blue jeans and grey shoes. Everyone simply nodded and we were ready to enjoy our last few hours here.

* * *

**So, another chapter done, and another mention of France. More on what happened later. Anyway, I figure a few more chapters and this puppy is done, so I want to say thank you for all your reviews and favourites and follows... Seriously, I can't thank you guys enough. See you on the next chapter!**


	23. Short But Sweet

**Cream's P.O.V.**

We walked into the science class, ready for our lesson. Our teacher was Honey again. Which was good, because now we don't have to deal with Eggman and his annoyingly loud voice. Honey wore a deep green t-shirt, along with brown slacks and black shoes.

"Okay class, as it is one of your last lessons of the day, we are going to do another practical!" Honey said to the whole class as we took our seats.

"What are we doing today?" Sonic asked as he sat at the window seat with Amy, only he let Amy sit next to the window while he sat next to her. I guess she wanted to see why it made him so fascinated.

"We are going to be dropping fruit into water to see what floats and what sinks. And whatever's left over you get to eat," Honey said, making the class cheer and laugh.

"Who knows? Maybe if we win, you might get another apple," I said, turning to my yellow fox boyfriend. We were sat just in front of Sonic and Amy.

"Yeah. Or an orange. Or a banana. Depends on what happens," Tails replied, making me giggle a bit.

"Quick question?" Knuckles asked. I noticed he took the desk in the middle, along with Shade.

"What is it?" Honey asked the red echidna.

"Where's the water?" Knuckles replied.

"Right here," Honey said, gesturing to the big water jugs she had on her front desk.

"Oh. Sorry, I didn't see it before," Knuckles replied sheepishly.

"In case you hadn't guessed yet, as it is a practical lesson you will need a partner, although looking around I see some of you don't want to leave who you're sitting with. Also, you will need your books to write down the results," Honey said, making most of us smirk.

We all sat up and walked over to the front desk to get the jugs we needed, as well as a bag of fruit each. I decided to take a look around to see where everyone else was sitting. Blaze and Silver were at the desk just in front of the top right corner. Jet and Wave sat just in front of them, and Shadow and Rouge sat at the top left corner desk.

"So much fruit, so little time," Tails said sarcastically.

"You okay honey?" I asked him.

"No, not really," he replied, as he dropped an apple into the water jug. It floated, and Tails wrote down the results.

"Well, what's wrong?" I asked him, curious to know.

"I'm kinda tired of being the shortest one of the bunch. I dunno, I just don't like feeling small," Tails said.

"If it helps, you're taller than me. Not that I mind being short at all," I told him, trying to get a smile out of him.

"I know. I guess since I've always been smaller than the others, I keep thinking less about myself," he replied.

"I understand. But you shouldn't think like that," I replied as I dropped an orange into the water. It floated, just like the apple.

"Yeah, you really should stop doing that, Tails," we heard Rouge say as I wrote down the results.

"What do you mean?" Tails asked, unsure of what the white bat was talking about.

"I mean, stop bringing yourself down. Yeah, okay, so you may be short, but you're ten times as smart as anyone else in this school," Rouge told him, making him cheer up a bit more.

"Rouge is right. Height doesn't matter. No matter how tall you are, I love you all the same," I said to him, making him smile and pull me into a hug, resting his chin on my head.

"Thanks for that. And thank you too Rouge," he said to the white bat as he lifted his head during the hug. I could only tell he did that because I felt his chin move up from my head. Afterwards, we both let go of the hug.

"Anytime," Rouge replied.

"And thank you too, my little lady!" Tails said, kissing my cheek.

"Awww, you're welcome Tails," I replied, blushing when he kissed my cheek.

"Um, I hate to ruin the moment, but you have work to do," Honey said from her desk. Tails let go of me and we both apologized to her. She normally would have let us get on with it, but I guess since today's our last day here, they wanna get as much work out of us as they can. I then dropped a strawberry into the water and when it floated back up, I wrote down the results.

"I'm amazed you used the apple so early. I know how you like your apples," I said to Tails, making him laugh a bit.

"I know. Like I said earlier, I'm kinda tired of getting them. From the moment I started talking, I got apples. It was fun at first, but I feel like I'm getting old!" Tails joked as he dropped a banana into the water. It soon came back up.

"That's like four fruit in a row that have floated now," I pointed out to Tails, making him chuckle as he wrote down the outcome.

"I know. Hey, we have one last lesson after this," he told me.

"Huh. How come?" I asked back as I dropped a peach in the water. It floated, and I wrote down the results.

"I think it's because of it being the last year, the teachers are panicking a bit with the time schedules. Plus, Antoine did point out that we have less time at school now," he replied.

"I noticed that too. Been a weird year in terms of lesson. I mean, normally we'd just have our last lesson then all go home. It isn't the teachers' fault though. There is a lot to prepare for for prom," Sonic pointed out.

"That actually makes things clearer. I was racking my brain thinking about it," Knuckles said to the blue hedgehog, who replied with a thumbs up.

"So, what is our next lesson?" I asked Tails.

"I think it we have P.E. next. Nothing like our last lesson here to be Sonic's favourite," Tails said, and Sonic rose his left arm with a peace sign as he was writing down the results for a fruit he dropped. Knowing how today's lesson was going, it probably floated.

"Any clue what we're doing in P.E. Tails?" Shadow asked.

"I think it's baseball. Which is good, cause I'm kind of okay at it. Most of all though, I'm just hoping it's a crossover lesson again" he replied, looking at me as he finished.

"Just so you know, if it is a game between boys and girls again, you're getting your asses kicked," said Rouge.

"Even my ass?" asked Shadow.

"Even your ass. But only after I check it out first," Rouge replied flirtatiously before pulling the black hedgehog into a kiss. Since those two were a couple, it had gotten easier for Shadow to be more open about stuff.

"I guess we're lucky Honey's our teacher today. If it was someone else I doubt we'd be allowed to get away with kissing each other," Tails pointed out as I dropped a pear into the water. To our surprise, it sank.

"I get what you mean. I only think Rouge and Shadow are getting away with it because they're sat further back away from Honey's view," I replied, to which Tails nodded as he wrote down our findings.

"Ah, that is a good idea. I almost wish I'd thought of that," Tails said, making me laugh.

"Think you're the only ones who had that in mind?" Silver asked from his desk as Blaze laughed.

"I knew you two were going out!" Jet said to them.

"It's cool, because we know you two are going out as well," Silver replied.

"How the hell did you know that?" Wave asked.

"Sonic figured all of us out, so me and Silver thought why hide it?" Blaze answered her as Silver put an arm around her waist.

"I just knew from the start with you two, same with Silver and Blaze. But you guys did a better job at hiding it than they did," Sonic said, following up Blaze's statement.

"You are one sharp hedgehog," Shadow said. He and Rouge must have stopped kissing long enough to talk, or at least get some air.

"Thanks Shadow," Sonic replied, turning around and giving Shadow a smile.

"I actually like what they said about not hiding it," Jet said idly.

"Me too. I mean, why hide the fact we love each other?" Wave replied. She and Jet then shared a hug.

"Okay class, 20 minutes left until the lesson finishes. Take whatever fruit you didn't finish with you and go and munch on it if you so wish. I will see you on graduation!" Honey said to us all as we left.

"So, P.E. is our next and final lesson here before prom. Let's try to make it as special as possible," Shadow said, almost getting teary-eyed.

"Shadow, are you crying?" Jet asked the black and red hedgehog.

"No, I just..." he started, but then was cut off by a kiss on the cheek from Rouge.

"There, all better now?" the white bat asked. Shadow simply nodded and then rubbed his cheek, blushing a bit.

"I do agree with what he said though. We need to do anything we can to make it count. I know we still have prom, but I do see his point," Sonic said, and we all agreed with him as we got to out lockers to take out our P.E. kits.

"It will be special anyway. I've actually heard that it will be a crossover lesson," Rouge replied, shocking us all.

"Rouge, no offense, but usually you don't know what our next lesson is, let alone what happens," Tails told the white bat.

"I know. I just wanted to try to learn though. Might need it if I wanna get into college," Rouge replied.

"That's very smart of you Rouge. But couldn't you have told us earlier when Tails brought it up in class?" Blaze asked as we all closed our lockers after getting our P.E. kits.

"I would have brought it up earlier, but I forgot," Rouge answered her.

"That's actually pretty impressive Rouge," Shade said to the white bat.

"Thank you. Who would have thought I would actually learn something? Also, we're almost there now. Shade's going to be early for a lesson!" Rouge replied to the orange echidna.

"I know. I still think we should get a move on though. It isn't fair that the girl's changing room is so far away from the boy's one. See you later!" I said to Tails, kissing him then running off with the rest of the girls. We then got prepared for our last lesson, and we were going to make it a good one.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait folks! First of all, thank you all. 6,000 views and still going strong. That's just awesome. And second, sorry for ending the last chapter how I did. I have updated it so hopefully it looks better now. It's been a bit of an odd week for me. Also, graduation may be a one-shot after this story is all finished. Anyway, see you on the next one.**


	24. Covering All The Bases

**Wave's P.O.V.**

Me and the rest of the girls headed over to our changing room to get ready for our last lesson of the day. We talked about the usual stuff on the way, but most of it was questions about me and Jet. I barely managed to answer all of them before we got to our changing room!

"I just can't believe Sonic spotted it before the rest of us did," Shade said as she changed her clothes.

"I know! I mean, he's always been smart, but I didn't think he'd call it," Rouge followed.

"To be honest, I kind of expected Amy to get it first. She's the smartest out of all of us," Cream said, which made the pink hedgehog blush a bit.

"Awww, thanks guys," Amy replied to her rabbit friend.

"I'm just glad we have a crossover lesson today. It'll be nice to try to beat them at baseball," Blaze thought aloud.

"There's a slight problem there," I told Blaze.

"What would that be?" she asked me.

"It's our boyfriends we're up against," I replied, making her nod her head. Soon after we finished getting dressed, we were sat there wondering what would happen next. Then we realized something.

"Um, where's our teacher?" Rouge asked.

"Oh crap, I almost forgot! It's my mom today, and she told us to just head out there when we got ready," Cream said, slightly panicking.

"Calm down, Cream. If we run for it, we can get there before she notices we're late," Blaze said, trying to get the orange and cream coloured rabbit to cool down.

"Alright, I'm good. Sorry, I guess I panicked a little. It's our last day here and I didn't wanna miss a beat," Cream replied, somewhat shyly.

"I don't know what you're so worried about. I mean, it is your mom, and you'll still see her at home," I said to Cream, and she nodded as we all got up and headed outside.

"I can see what she means though. If it was my mom, I wouldn't wanna be late either," Amy said, and all of us either nodded or spoke in agreement. Soon we made it outside and saw Vanilla standing there in an orange tracksuit, along with light brown sneakers.

"So, today's lesson is baseball, but I'm sure you girls already knew that. Let's go to the basketball courts," she said, and we followed her. We got there pretty quick, and I took note that not long past the basketball court was the baseball pitch. It was the normal baseball set up, and all the bases and lines were drawn into the tarmac with chalk, like the basketball lines were. There were also two benches on either side of it; the one on the left had the boys sat down, and me and the other girls sat down at the opposite bench.

"Okay, to win today's game of baseball, it's pretty simple. You just need to get more of your players to reach the home base than the opposing team. . If you get caught out, then you will be out for the remainder of the round. A coin toss will decide who goes first, and whoever wins the coin toss chooses if they're batting or pitching first, and after you're all done batting, it goes to the other team and so on," Vanilla said, pulling a coin out of her tracksuit pocket. She then called Sonic and Rouge over to the middle I guess it was expected as they were better at playing sports than most of the others.

"Call it in the air," she said as she flipped it.

"Tails!" Rouge said, and as it hit the floor it landed as tails. Rouge did a silent fist-pump and walked back over to where me and the other girls were sat.

"So, are we pitching or batting first?" I asked, still unsure of what we were doing.

"Batting. Shade, do you wanna take the first swing?" Rouge said before turning to the orange echidna.

"Yeah, why not? Could be fun," Shade replied. Rouge told Vanilla that our team was batting. Vanilla took the role of the umpire, and then she told the boys that they were pitching, so they headed to a box that was not too far behind the home plate which had all the baseball equipment in it, which I'm guessing the boys brought out with them. The boys all got catching mitts out of the box as they were pitching, and Jet pulled out a baseball, meaning he would be the main pitcher.

They all soon took their positions with Jet taking the center, Tails as the backup catcher, and Knuckles, Shadow and Sonic taking first, second, and third base respectively. I also saw that Silver was an outfielder as well as an infielder, meaning he would have to run to catch the ball if it got knocked that far, but he kind of hoped that wasn't the case. Shade walked up to the home base, and picked up a bat from inside the box of baseball equipment which was behind Tails.

"Okay, when I blow my whistle, you start," Vanilla shouted. We all counted backwards from three with her, and soon the whistle went off. Jet threw the ball straight for Tails. Shade swung her bat, just about hitting the ball. She didn't knock it far, but it went far enough to not be caught by one of the infielders. Silver made a run for it, and the ball bounced a little before he dove and scooped it up, throwing it to Shadow, but by the time the black and red hedgehog caught it, Shade already made it to that base and stayed there. Before I knew it, I was up next.

"Kick some ass Wave!" Rouge said enthusiastically, which made me smile a bit. I turned around and gave her a thumbs-up, before getting to the home base and picking up the bat that Shade used. Jet then threw the ball, hard. I guess that even though I'm his girlfriend, he still takes it seriously. I love that about him. I love a lot about him. I snapped out of it long enough to swing, and I missed.

"Strike one!" Vanilla said. I was a bit saddened, but I wasn't gonna let it get to me. Tails threw the ball back to Jet, and he threw again. This time I swung and I hit it, and Shadow almost caught it with his mitt, but the ball just barely sailed over, allowing Shade to reach third base without a problem and I myself just managed to get to first before the ball was returned to Jet.

Rouge was next up to the plate, picking up the same bat that me and Shade had used not long before. She was bound to get us further ahead. She was actually really good at baseball. No wonder she lead our team. Jet threw the ball and Rouge hit it. Hard. Soon, Rouge, Shade and me started running as fast as we could. Shade mate it to home base and I made it to third, while Rouge made it to second before the ball was returned to Jet.

While we waited for Jet to throw the ball again, I turned to see Rouge and Shadow flirting with each other. It didn't last long, because as soon as Jet fired, Rouge and me ran for it. I turned to see that Blaze was batting, and despite the fact that she hit it far enough to let her get to first base and allow me to get to home base, Silver caught it after a few bounces and threw it to Sonic just as Rouge reached third base. She walked back to the bench with an audible sigh.

As I sat back at my bench, I saw Jet had the ball again, and it was Cream's turn to bat. Jet threw it pretty hard, but Cream managed to hit it. It was ruled as a foul ball though, so Jet soon picked the ball back up and threw again. Cream swung but missed, and Tails caught it. Jet threw again and Cream actually got a good hit this time around, giving even Silver a run for his money. Cream made it to second base, which was kind of impressive to see.

Amy was next and last up. She had to hit the ball far enough that it at least got Cream to home base. Jet threw the ball straight for Tails, and Amy swung for the ball. She hit it hard enough for Cream to reach home base, and Amy almost got to second but Silver got the ball and threw it straight for Shadow before Amy could get there, meaning she was out. We were up by four, and soon the boys took their mitts off and gave them to the girls. The boys' team was deciding who should bat first, while we were deciding who would be pitching for us.

After a while, we all took our positions; I was the infielder as well as the outfielder, much like Silver was not long ago, Amy took the role of main pitcher, and Shade was the backup catcher. Cream, Rouge and Blaze took first, second and third base respectively. The first to bat was Sonic. Amy threw as hard as she could, but Sonic still hit it. It went pretty far, and it bounced before I reached it. I threw it back over to Rouge, and saw that Sonic had just made it to second base before Rouge caught the ball. Rouge threw the ball back to Amy, and Tails was next to bat.

Amy threw again, and Tails hit it pretty well. Sonic made it to home base and Tails reached third before I could catch it. I was starting to notice how sloppy my performance was before I caught the ball. I ran back to the bases and threw the ball over to Amy. The next to bat was Knuckles, and he was pretty good at sport as it was, but the fact he was stronger and bigger than most other people just seemed to add to it. Amy threw it, and Knuckles swung, hitting the ball hard. Tails reached home base, and I just barely caught the ball before Knuckles reached second base.

I threw it back over to Rouge who then threw it to Amy. The next to bat was Shadow. Amy threw the ball, and Shadow hit it, but it didn't go far. I managed to catch it pretty quick, despite the fact that it bounced before I could reach it, and I threw it to Blaze before Knuckles reached third base, and then Blaze threw it to Cream before Shadow got to first base, and as a result we caught both of them out.

The next to bat was Silver. He knew he would have to pick things up for his team now. Amy threw and Silver hit it, but not as hard as he should have. It still took a while for me to catch up to the ball, but Silver didn't make it much further than first base before I threw it over to Cream. Next and last to bat was Jet. Amy threw the ball, and Jet hit it pretty high. I ran for my life to catch up to the ball, unable to predict where it would land. As soon as it came down, I jumped and caught it in my mitt and then held my hand up high, showing it to everyone else.

"We won!" Rouge exclaimed. All the girls then gathered around me and started giving me praise for my efforts. It felt good. It was cut short though, as the bell rang and we had to head back to the girl's changing room to get back into our normal clothes. We all got changed pretty quick, and all the other girls kept telling me how good I did. I just blushed and thanked them and soon we were all wearing our normal clothes again.

"See you guys tonight!" I said to the other girls as I headed out of the changing room. I saw Jet there and he offered his hand to me.

"Ready to go home baby?" Jet asked me, to which I nodded and took his hand. As good as the day went, I knew it was going to be nothing compared to tonight.

* * *

**So another chapter finally finished! It would have been up earlier, but things kept happening and I couldn't finish it. I hope you like it, and I hope you like the next one when it gets put up. I dunno when it will be done, but it will hopefully be sooner than this one. Until then folks!**


	25. Heart

**Shade's P.O.V.**

Not long after I finished getting dressed, I headed out the big double doors of the school to go back home when I saw Knuckles walking too. I rushed over to him, and he turned his head to look who it was, smiling when he saw me.

"Hey there baby!" Knuckles said.

"Hey handsome," I replied with a smile.

"So, are you gonna tell me what you're going to wear tonight?" Knuckles asked as he took my hand in his.

"Yep," I replied.

"Ooh. What is it?" Knuckles asked me.

"A dress," I said back to him, making him chuckle slightly.

"You really are a hard nut to crack," Knuckles said, which forced a laugh out of me.

"I know I am. I just want the first time we see each other at the prom to be special. Plus, you might like my mask. And before you ask, no, I won't say anything about that either," I told him, which he replied with by looking at me with a faked frown.

"To be honest, I think it's kinda cool that you wanna wait. I used to rush things quite a bit with other girls, so I guess the reason I didn't talk to you at first was because I didn't want to rush into it headfirst, you know?" he said, looking down slightly.

"I get you. And trust me, the wait will be worth it," I said to him, making him smile some more.

"I know," he replied.

"So, where are you heading off to? This isn't your normal route home," I said to him.

"Oh, Sonic told us all to call our girlfriends so we could have one last get together at the Chili Out. I was literally just about to call you before I heard you rush up to me," Knuckles said, making me blush slightly.

"What about Wave? Isn't Jet taking her back home?" I asked thoughtfully.

"Oh yeah, Sonic managed to call him. Jet got dressed kinda quick, and they were almost home before they begrudgingly agreed to come along," Knuckles answered.

"They do know that they didn't have to if they didn't want to, right?" I replied.

"They know. But I don't think they care. Besides, maybe one last get together before prom isn't such a bad thing for them, even if they did have other plans," Knuckles said. Soon we got to the Chili Out, and saw Sonic and the rest sat at the two tables in the top left corner. Sonic sat next to Amy, and there was also Blaze, Silver, Tails and Cream. Rouge and Shadow sat at the table just next to theirs, and the four remaining seats would be taken up by me and Knuckles, and Jet and Wave when they got here.

"Konichiwa bitches!" I said as I sat down with Knuckles. I saw that Sonic was munching on a chili dog, groaning loudly and making Amy laugh a lot.

"Hey guys," Tails replied to us, through a mouth full chili burger.

"So, why did you call us all here?" Silver asked Sonic.

"I'll tell you when Jet and Wave get here," Sonic replied, stopping his groaning and eating long enough to muster a reply. As if on cue, the green hawk and purple swallow couple came through the door, sitting down along with me, Knuckles, Rouge and Shadow.

"So, what do you want Sonic?" Shadow again asked the blue hedgehog.

"Well, first of all, I'm sorry for calling you all here on such short notice. Especially to Jet and Wave. I know you didn't want to put off your plans, but I'm thankful that you did. Secondly, and this is the main reason I called you here, I have an announcement to make," Sonic said, and we all turned to face him.

"What is it?" Jet asked, curious as to what it was Sonic wanted to say.

"Over these past few months, things have changed for all of us. Some of us have new friends, new opportunities, and new loves. But the reason I called you all here is to say thank you for being with me through thick and thin. I know I didn't take it easy on any of you this year, especially with what happened with Sally, but each and every one of you helped me through it. My announcement is that when I go to university or college, I want the rest of you to come with me," Sonic said, which made us all look at the blue hedgehog in shock.

"Sonic, are you sure about this?" Rouge asked.

"Yes I am, and I have one person to thank for helping me come to this realisation," Sonic said, then gesturing to Amy, who simply blushed.

"Thanks Sonic," replied Amy.

"I think we should celebrate. Food's on me today!" Tails said, making us all cheer in agreement.

"Are you sure you have enough money for all of us?" Shadow asked Tails.

"I'll be alright. Besides, if it means I have to go without it, it's okay. I can always make myself something at home," Tails replied to the black and red hedgehog.

"That's what I love about you Tails. You always put others before yourself," Cream said to her yellow fox boyfriend, who blushed in response.

"Thanks. To be honest, I learned it from Sonic. As we grew up he taught me that no matter what, always put people before you, but don't do it so often that you let them walk all over you," Tails replied, getting a nod from Sonic.

"Well, what do you know? Sonic the hedgehog dispensing good advice," Blaze said, making Sonic glare at her at first, but soon enough he started laughing. Eventually the rest of us joined in.

"Hey, who wants to take a picture? I know we'll have plenty of chances to get pictures at prom, but we've never had one here and I think we need one," Wave said, laughing occasionally during her sentence.

"How are you going to get in the picture?" Jet asked her.

"I can ask someone else to do it," Wave said, pulling out a dark purple phone before heading off to the counter. She asked someone over, who turned out to be none other than Espio. He wore the Chili Out uniform, which was a dark brown t-shirt and shorts, along with a hat with the Chili Out logo on it.

"Espio? You work here?" Wave asked, trying not to laugh.

"Only as a side thing. I'm actually saving up for college along with Charmy and Vector," Espio replied. It was as if he wasn't ashamed to be working here. He certainly didn't seem that worried about it.

"Could you take our picture for us please?" Cream asked, and the purple chameleon simply nodded. He took Wave's phone, and made sure he got everyone in the picture.

"Say chess!" Espio said.

"CHESS!" we all shouted as the camera went off. Soon, Espio nodded and handed Wave's phone back to her, before going back to work.

I looked around and saw everyone else holding hands. I took Knuckles' hand in my own, and we gave each other smiles. It was pretty much the same for everyone else; we were either holding hands, kissing, or sharing food.

"Could you guys excuse me? I need to go to the bathroom," I said, getting up quicker than usual. I headed to the girls' bathroom. It looked like your typical fast food bathroom; white tiles, yellow cubicles for toilets, and pale yellow walls. I went to the tap and washed my hands, then I splashed some water over my face to calm myself down. Not long after I dried myself off, Rouge came in.

"Are you okay Shade? You left in a bit of a hurry," my white bat friend asked.

"I was so desperate and I had to use the toilet badly," I replied, trying to pass it off. Rouge wasn't so easily fooled.

"Really? Because I didn't hear the toilet flush. And I should know, I have some pretty big ears," Rouge said, making us both giggle a bit.

"You really wanna know what's wrong?" I asked.

"Yes. I am your friend after all, and if it's that bad, I'll keep it between us," she said.

"Okay, here's the thing. I really like Knuckles, and I want to... you know," I said, stopping my sentence. I didn't need to wait too long for Rouge to get my point.

"I get you. But, and take this from me, don't just rush into it. You gotta make it right, you know?" she said, somewhat shocking me.

"Yeah, I know," I replied, sheepishly.

"Have you told him you love him yet?" she asked me, which made me look down.

"No," I said, shaking my head.

"Well, I understand. It takes time. And I noticed your shock when I said to make it right for your first time. To tell you the truth, I really like Shadow, and I don't want to jump headfirst into it with him. I wanna wait until he's ready, and I know he hasn't had many girlfriends before. And before you ask, no, I haven't told him I love him. I kind of want him to make the first move on that one," Rouge said, and after she was finished talking I cheered up and smiled.

"Thanks Rouge, I needed that," I said to her.

"Anytime. Now, let's head back out there before people get suspicious," Rouge said, making us both laugh a bit.

We soon sat back down, and not much had changed really. People were still kissing or holding hands, but there was no food to be seen. I guess that they were waiting for us to come back. I took note of how happy everyone was. Then, an idea popped into my head. I walked over to Knuckles, grabbed his hand and pulled him up.

"Could you excuse us for a second?" I said to everyone else, who either nodded or waved us off. I pulled Knuckles outside the front double doors.

"What did you want to talk about?" Knuckles asked me, sounding confused.

"I was wondering, if after prom, you'd maybe... want to, um..." I said, trailing off.

"What's wrong?" he asked, putting his free hand on my arm to comfort me as I still held his other one.

"I want to lose my virginity to you after prom," I said, trying to keep as quiet as possible.

"Wow, are you sure?" he asked me.

"Knuckles, I have never been more sure of anything in my life. I trust you and I love you," I said, still nervously.

"You love me?" Knuckles asked me, smiling as he spoke.

"I do love you. Do you love me?" I replied.

"Yes. Yes I do, and I'm glad you asked me to be your first. I wanted to ask you the same thing, but I got kind of nervous," Knuckles replied. We then kissed for what seemed like forever. Then we heard the double doors to the Chili Out open, and me and Knuckles stopped kissing as they all walked out.

"So, everyone ready to go home?" Silver asked. We all said yeah and headed our separate ways. I gave Knuckles one last hug before I went to my own house. And I smiled all the way there.

* * *

**Awwww, that was a nice chapter I think. And blooming heck! 7,000 views! You guys truly are awesome. Also, a quick question; should I make the graduation thing I mentioned earlier in the story a one-shot or a part of this story to close it off? Leave me your suggestions in my PM if you want. See you soon.**


	26. Prom Night

**So, here it was. Prom night. The night that everyone says goodbye. The night that people share a few more hours together before parting ways. The night that everything changes, and whether the changes be good, bad, big or small, everyone will feel the effects of it.**

**Amy's P.O.V.**

I stood there in front of the mirror, in my bedroom, wearing the same clothes I had on all day, and holding my mask to my face. It was a light pink colour and it the mask covered my whole face, and had a sort of lettering on the chin which was a darker pink, and faintly spelled the word 'strength'. I sighed as I looked at the clock, and saw there was an hour at least to go before I had to get ready, but I already preemptively put on some make up. Just a bit of pink lipstick and purple eye-shadow.

Enough time passed and soon there was half an hour left until Sonic came around. In preparation, I put on my dress; a pink colour that matched my fur, and had a strap on the left shoulder while the other side had a sleeve that covered it my right shoulder. The skirt of it dropped down just above my ankles, which had the straps of the white high-heels I was wearing around them.

Soon, the doorbell rang. Smiling, I picked up my mask from my bed, having dropped it on there earlier by accident, and went downstairs to answer the front door. Sure enough, there was Sonic, who wore a dark blue blazer along with slacks, black shoes, a black undershirt, and to top it off, a blue and black striped tie.

"Wow Amy, you look amazing," Sonic said, smiling as he took my hand and raised it upwards to kiss it.

"You too Sonic. You look so handsome," I replied, blushing as he kissed my hand.

"Shall we go to the dance?" he asked, offering me his arm to take.

"Yep. But how are we gonna get there on time?" I replied.

"Leave that to me," he replied. He then picked me up bridal style, and started running to the school. I forgot he could run at such speeds. Within a minute or two we had reached the school.

"Wow. That was fast," is all I could muster. I was slightly dizzy, but Sonic was there in case I felt like falling. I didn't, but knowing he was there in case I did meant a lot to me.

"You okay?" he asked me, checking me over.

"I'm fine, Sonic. Thank you. You got your mask?" I asked him as we walked through the front double doors. He nodded and pulled his mask out of one of his blazer pockets. We soon joined arms and proceeded to walk to the main P.E. hall.

As soon as we walked through the doors, we saw that the hole place had been redone. You could barely see any of the lines or chalks that made up most of the sports stuff. There were round tables everywhere, with a large white cloth placed over each one, and each table had a total of four chairs around them, and a little folded piece of paper with someone's name on it to say where they sat.

Sadly, me and Sonic weren't at the same table. I sat down alongside Shadow, who was to my right and wore a red and black pinstriped tux along with some black shoes, and Wave, who sat to my left and wore black heels and a dress similar to mine in design, only with two straps and it was a few shades darker than purple.

I noticed that the last seat wasn't yet taken, but I couldn't see the name as it was opposite from where I was sitting. I looked around and saw Sonic sat with Knuckles, Jet and Blaze. Knuckles wore a dark red suit, with a black undershirt, black slacks and a bright red tie, along with black shoes. Jet wore similar, only it was dark green in colour, but still kept the black, and Blaze wore a light purple dress which left her shoulders bare, and the skirt went down to her knees, allowing me to see that she wore white shoes.

After a long enough time, I rose to look around, and still couldn't see Sonic anywhere. I still had no clue as to who was supposed to be sat across from me. I got up and went to a long table near the back end of the room, which was also covered on a large white cloth, and had various finger foods, along with a bowl of red fruit punch, and plenty of plates, cups, cutlery and smaller bowls too.

As I picked up a glass and dipped it into the punch, I felt a tap on one of my shoulders. I turned around to see Sally, who wore a dark brown dress, which left her shoulders bare and went down to the floor, and had long, auburn coloured gloves that went up to the elbow.

"Hey Amy. I was wondering if we could talk?" Sally said.

"Sure. I think we had better talk here though. I mean, I have no clue where you're supposed to be sat at," I replied.

"I'm actually sat across from you. I got here a bit later than usual. I checked to see who else was at my table, so yeah, you're stuck with me I'm afraid," Sally replied, making me chuckle a bit. We walked over to our table and sat down, and I placed my drink on the cloth. Good thing the school cleans up the messes.

"So what did you want to talk about?" I asked the brown squirrel.

"Not what, who. And you know who," she replied. I nodded my head, understanding instantly.

"Ah," I simply said, allowing her to speak next.

"Here's the thing... I don't blame you and I don't blame Sonic. I don't blame anyone but me for this," she said, which caused my expression to drop a bit.

"Why blame yourself? It isn't your fault," I said, trying to comfort her.

"I'd say it wouldn't have happened if I was a better girlfriend, but that isn't the case. It happened because Sonic made the right choice. I did see him trade a few looks with you and vice versa, and I did get a bit jealous at first. But then I realized, it wasn't you taking him from me, it was me taking him from you," she said, which confused me a bit.

"What do you mean?" I asked the brown squirrel as I took a sip of my punch.

"I mean, even though I got him, I wasn't the one he wanted. It was you Amy, and it always has been, whether he knew it or not. He and I have buried the hatchet and became friends, but nothing more. He has told me to do the same with you, and I hope that I have. I don't wanna go home thinking that the words I said were wasted on you," she said, trying to choke back some tears.

"Yes, you have. Despite what happened, we weren't angry at each other, and I'd like us to stay that way. I don't blame you for anything Sally, and neither does Sonic. And you shouldn't either," I told her, giving her my best smile. She looked up and smiled back.

"Thank you. So, do we hug now or what?" Sally asked, making us both giggle a bit. We both stood up, walked around the table, and gave each other a hug.

"So, are you feeling better now?" Sonic asked to Sally out of nowhere.

"Yes, thanks," she said as we both sat back down.

"Good. I hate seeing sad people," he said, smiling to us both. He then leaned down to kiss the top of my head before going back to where he was sat. I am glad he saw me and Sally patch things up. He went and sat back down, smiling to himself. I smiled as I saw him smile.

"There you go again," Sally said with a sarcastic sigh, which made us both laugh a bit. I looked around and saw Eggman near the punch. Not surprisingly he was wearing what he always wore. I couldn't see what he was up to, but it didn't seem good. He left as soon as I turned my head back around, and I hoped he didn't catch me spying on him.

As I looked around, I saw Rouge, Tails, Cream and Silver sat at a table. Rouge wore a black dress which was kind of low on the bust, and had straps to go with it, and reached the floor. Tails wore a rather charming dark yellow suit, with a light grey undershirt and grey shoes. Silver wore a dark pearl coloured blazer, along with slacks of the same colour, and also wore white shoes, a white under shirt, and a black tie with a silver shape on it. I saw that the front of the room had a band playing. This gave me an idea. I walked up to the stage, I guess you could call it, and grabbed the microphone.

"Hey everyone, I'd like to sing a song. This is called "Basement Royalty" by Broadway Calls," I said to the crowd. I nodded to the band to get them started. Good thing they knew how the song went, otherwise I would have been embarrassed.

**Verse 1**

_I'm dragging my pen in a line on the page_

_Snow covered rooftops, and broken down stages  
_

_Filling my head. can I please fill your heart?  
_

_With last summer's breakdown, and this winter's jump start_

_Closing my eyes and dragging my feet_

_I'm praying for rainstorms and earthquakes nightly_

_What little remains? Three years I have changed_

_How boring would life be if we all stayed the same?_

**Chorus**

_Give me a touch, give me sensation of anything!_

_Hail to the Kings and the Queens of basement royalty!_

When I finished the chorus, I invited everyone to come up and dance. Surprisingly, everyone did just that. Except Sonic. I can't blame him. I mean, it would've been awkward if he did try to dance with me while I was singing.

**Verse 2**_  
_

_Let's roll our sleeves and taunt our defeat_

_Something to battle, and sink in our teeth_

_When victory is yours, you will feel the heat_

_Like that last night in August, when we ditched the party_

_Water won't work on nights like this_

_We need celebration liquids. _

_Sweat, and wine, and toxic fluids_

_Water won't work on nights like this_

**Chorus**

_Give me a touch, give me sensation of anything!_

_Hail to the Kings and the Queens of basement royalty!_

_Give me a touch, give me sensation of anything!_

_Hail to the Kings and the Queens of basement royalty!_

As the brief instrumental part came in, I saw the masks that some of them were wearing; Shadow wore a mask that was black on one side and dark red on the other, and Rouge's mask looked like a small bat, wings and all. Jet and Wave both wore birdlike masks of green and purple respectively, only the nose on Jet's mask was longer. Knuckles wore a half-mask, which had a sort of rocky design to it, and Shade had a pitch black mask with stars around the eye-holes. Last but not least were Cream and Tails. Tails' mask had a robotic design to it, and Cream's was a light blue and yellow colour, and the mouth was curved upwards, making it look like she was smiling.

**Bridge**

_I'm dragging my pen in a line on the page_

_Snow covered rooftops, and broken down stages  
_

_Filling my head. can I please fill your heart?  
_

_With last summer's breakdown, and this winter's jump start_

I saw everyone grabbing drinks at the table Eggman at the food table again, and again he was near the punch.

**Last chorus**

_Give me a touch, give me sensation of anything!_

_Hail to the Kings and the Queens of basement royalty!_

_Give me a touch, give me sensation of anything!_

_Hail to the Kings and the Queens of basement royalty!_

After the song finished, the crowd applauded. I soon got off the stage and saw Sonic walk up to me, offering me a drink, and I noticed he himself had one too. Soon, I saw that everyone else had gotten drinks too.

"Here's to us. As family, and as friends," Sonic said, which was met by a chorus of 'hear, hear' and we all drank up. Soon, I started feeling woozy after drinking it. Then I noticed everyone was falling down.

"What the hell is happening?" I asked, but all I could feel afterwards was my head gently hitting the table and after that I gently drifted off to sleep, but not before hearing a vicious laugh...

* * *

**Oh no! What happened to them? Find out next chapter. Also included on the next chapter is the explanation of what went down in France, so yippee for that. Also, this will be the last appearance of a song in the story, so no more after this. Sorry if the chapters a bit longer than usual, I just had so much to tie up. I hope you liked it, and stick around!**

**Song: "Basement Royalty".**

**Band: Broadway Calls.**

**Album: "Good News, Bad Views".**

**Year of release: 2009.**

**Record Company: Side One Dummy Records.**


	27. The French Connection

**Silver's P.O.V.**

I woke up in some weird, glass bubble. I could see through, and as I did, I saw pretty much everyone else who was at the prom. Some were asleep, some were awake and panicking. I could only barely make out that they were all still wearing their dressed and suits, myself included. My vision felt smaller and somehow blurry, then I realized that I still had my mask on. I tried to take it off, but it was pretty much stuck to my head. It was the same case for the rest of them.

"Where the fuck are we?" I asked, breaking the silence. I then took a look at our surroundings. We were in a large, metallic dome, which was painted rather crudely in red. You could still see bits of silver and grey gleam through the paint. I had a feeling I knew where we were. Looking around more, I saw large, metallic double door which was also painted red. I looked down and saw the floor was made of glass, but it was solid and foggy, and looked pretty tough.

"We gotta get outta here. Silver, use your powers!" Blaze shouted. I put my hands to the glass bubble, and drew up all my strength to use my telekinesis to push it outwards.

"Why didn't that work?" I asked. Then I saw Knuckles punching the glass bubble he was in, but to no avail.

"Like my work?" asked a creepy voice. Then, a long pole came down from the middle of the ceiling, and stopped before it hit the ground, and at the bottom of it was a television. I focused as best as I could. I saw Eggman on the screen.

"Eggman. What did you do to us? Where are we?" Tails asked. He was one of the few that was asleep earlier. I took another look around and saw that two hedgehogs were missing. Amy and Sonic weren't here.

"I didn't do much. I just spiked your punch so I could carry on my evil plan," the mad doctor replied.

"You spiked our punch? We should so sue you," Rouge said, making Eggman turn around to her.

"Ah, Rouge. You always did have a mouth on you. If you're not careful, I might just rip it off," Eggman said. He normally wasn't this malicious or threatening.

"You stay away from her!" Shadow yelled. Then, the bubble he was trapped became surrounded in electricity which shocked Shadow, knocking him down. He got back up before long, but not before Rouge cried his name with a small tear in her eye.

"Where are Amy and Sonic? And what did you do to them?" Shade asked.

"Yeah, and what do you want with us?" Cream asked, making the doctor turn to her to answer her question.

"I gave them an extra dosage. They're both in entirely separated places in this base. The reason being that they are more powerful than any of you could ever imagine. And the reason the rest of you are here is because as powerful as they are, I still need more. That is all I shall say. Have a pleasant stay here. Bye-bye!" Eggman said, then he laughed evilly as the pole shot back up to the ceiling, disappearing from our sight.

"I hope those two are safe," Wave said, referring to Sonic and Amy.

"They will be," Jet said in a reassuring tone.

"Man, and I thought Sonic was just hungover," Knuckles said.

"Yeah, we didn't need another France case again," Shadow followed. This made Blaze snap her head up at Shadow.

"Okay, just please, tell us, what happened in France? You've been mentioning it nonstop since we got back to school, and it has been driving me crazy," Blaze said, before taking a deep breath.

"Well, now's as good a time as any to tell you," Tails said as soon as Blaze calmed down.

**One week before the boys went back to school...**

_"We were three days away before coming back home, and so we decided to head to a bar."_

_'So, where should we go to?' Knuckles asked. He sported a light blue t-shirt, black jeans and black sneakers._

_'Why not Le Glass? It seems like a nice place,' Shadow replied. He wore a green long-sleeved t-shirt and blue jeans, along with black shoes._

_'I do like the sound of that. But we barely managed to make it this far in terms of food, even with Tails' cash at hand. Thanks for that by the way,' Sonic said. He wore a white t-shirt, with a black and grey lion design on the front of it, along with blue skinny jeans and red sneakers._

_'Ah, it's no hassle really. And my folks are cool with it too, as long as we don't go too overboard,' I replied. I sported a dark brown t-shirt, along with green shorts and black shoes. We soon made it to the bar, and the barman spoke French, so we had to leave it to Knuckles to order our drinks._

_'So, what does everybody want?' the red echidna asked us._

_'I'll have a Budweiser,' Sonic answered._

_'Me too,' Shadow followed._

_'Make that three,' I replied._

_'Okay then, four Buds it is!' Knuckles said, and he then started speaking to the barman._

_'Bonjour. __Je voudrais quatre Budweiser's, s'il vous plait' (Eng: Hello. I would like four Budweiser's please) Knuckles said as he showed his ID. He rather impressed us with his French._

___'Voici. Ce sera 20 dollars,' (Eng: Here you are. That'll be 20 dollars) the barman replied, getting four bottles of Bud from the counter behind him._

___'Merci,' (Eng: Thank you) said Knuckles, and he walked over with our drinks._

___'I'll tell you this much, it's a good thing Tails finally turned 18 so we can all drink here legally,' Shadow said._

___'I think we only get away with it because it hasn't been that long after Tails' birthday. We are allowed to drink alcohol here, but we can't buy it. Good thing Knuckles looks old and strong enough to pass as 19. Hell, I'd pick 20 at a push,' Sonic said as Knuckles sat down and gave us our drinks._

___'Here is to Tails, and to a fine last year of school,' Knuckles said, raising his bottle._

___'Thanks, you guys,' I told them, and we all laughed and clinked our bottles together. As the night went along we drank more and more, and soon we had to go back to the hotel we were staying in. Knuckles hadn't drunk as much as the rest of us as he was the designated driver. We managed to get back to our hotel safely, which was the Residhome Roissy Village, and we all hit the hay. But Sonic had probably had more to drink than we thought, and he started getting shakes... So, me, Shadow and Knuckles went to see what the fuss was about._

___'You okay man?' Knuckles asked the blue hedgehog._

___'I'm absolutely fine man. I just miss someone,' Sonic replied._

___'Dude, we'll be back at school in no time at all so you can see Sally again then. I know it's been hard because you haven't been able to call her having left your phone and laptop back home and all,' Shadow told Sonic._

___'No, no, it's not Sally. It's Amy man,' the blue hedgehog replied. This confused us._

___'What are you talking about?' I asked Sonic._

___'I think... I think I love her,' he replied._

___'It's the drink talking. Go back to bed Sonic,' I warned him._

___'No! I gotta go find her,' Sonic told me, and pushed me out of the way hard. I landed on my ass, and noticed that my arm was gripped pretty hard when Sonic pushed me. Then the blue hedgehog decided to head for the window._

___'Sonic, what the fuck are you doing? Get back here!' Shadow shouted as I got back up._

___'I'm sorry. I gotta go see Amy. I have to tell her that I love her,' Sonic replied. Then he took one more step out of the window, and then fell off the ledge._

___'Sonic! No!' yelled Knuckles. We all ran for the window to see Sonic dangling off the edge of it._

___'Shit! Guys, help me up!' Sonic yelled. We all reached him and pulled him back up. Soon as we stood back up with him, we all held him close._

___'Don't you ever scare us like that again man. Fucking hell,' Knuckles said in a worried tone. Not long after that, the hug broke. And Sonic was about to say sorry when he threw up all over his shirt. He soon staggered, almost falling to his knees before me and Shadow helped him stay upright._

___'Sonic, you're gonna go take a shower now, okay? Then you're gonna go to sleep,' I said to him, to which he nodded. He changed out of his old clothes as he walked to the shower, and I stood by the door in case he collapsed. He didn't. Soon as he walked back out, we said both said 'goodnight' and went to sleep in our rooms._

**Back to the present...**

"The next morning, we told him what happened. Everything. He has tried so hard to forget it, to stay cool for us, but deep down, he's been dying to tell Amy that he loves her. He regrets that he had to get drunk to say it," Tails said, which almost brought a tear to my eye.

"That still doesn't explain the shirt," Wave pointed out.

"Well, normally he wears it because it brings him good luck. Like when he got together Sally, and when he met Amy for the first time at school. He wore it to France hoping for something good to happen because he forgot to take his phone and laptop, and was hoping there'd be some way to communicate with Sally, but all that happened was... well, we pretty much told you," Knuckles said.

"Ah, that clears it up then," I said, making everyone giggle a bit.

"Do you think Eggman meant what he said? About Amy and Sonic being stronger than the rest of us?" Cream asked.

"I don't think it, I believe it. I've seen them go through some tough times over the years. Trust me, they'll be okay," Shade told her.

I had to smile at that as I thought about it. The orange echidna was right. I mean, since Sonic and Amy have gotten together, they've just been bringing out the best in each other. And it was evident that that, in turn, brought out the best in the rest of us. And you know what? I like it.

* * *

**Well, I hope you guys enjoyed it! And wow, 8,000 views! That's amazing. Sorry for not putting explanations for Le Glass and Residhome Roissy Village. Having never been to France at all, I only went with my gut feeling. But I hope this chapter was worth it! See you next time :P**


	28. Boiling Point

**Sonic's P.O.V.**

I woke up to see I was on a dimly lit room. It was completely dark, and I felt cold on my fur. I looked down and noticed that along with the fact that I was still wearing my suit, that there were four metal shackles pinning me down to a metal table; two around my wrists, and two around my ankles. I did feel a fifth one around my neck, but it was a bit loose.

I opened my eyes a bit further, and had a look around to see that the whole room I was stuck in was pretty small. It was completely painted black, and the only light I had had come from a crack that someone had probably missed out on. Then, from the center of the ceiling, a pole appeared and had a television on it. It showed Eggman's ugly-ass face, laughing triumphantly.

"Hello Sonic! Good to see you're up," he said darkly.

"Fuck you! What did you to me? Where are my friends? Where's Amy?!" I demanded.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Calm down blue boy. All I did was spike your drinks so I could capture you and bring you here. As for your friends, they're all okay. And by that I mean, they're alive. At least for now. And if you must know, they're all in the same place. Except for Amy. She's right here with me!" Eggman said, breaking off into laughter again and moving out of the way so I could see Amy. She was, like me, stuck to a table, and she was wearing her dress still, but it looked torn, and she was bruised here and there, but nothing serious. Still, it angered me.

"Amy, you're going to be okay. I'm gonna bust us all outta here! I'm gonna save you, I promise!" I said.

"Sonic... he'll kill you if you even try. He's got this weapon all prepared. Please, don't do it. Don't try to save me," Amy pleaded, but I shook my head.

"I don't care about the risks. Amy... I love you, okay? I love you more than I've ever loved anything in my whole life. No matter what Eggman puts between us, I'll destroy it. I will rescue you. I promise," I told her. She looked up and smiled at me, albeit with weary eyes.

"I love you too Sonic," she replied. I smiled at that. Then Eggman injected a needle into her arm that made her go to sleep again.

"I'm so NOT sorry to interrupt, but if you want to save Amy, you had better run. Come on, Sonic. Clock's ticking," Eggman said. Soon afterwards, the shackles on me opened, allowing me to step off of the table. As I did, I felt around my wrists and saw that I had a small hole in my arm, like I'd been injected with something. Not long after, a door opened, letting in more light, and appearing above the door was a clock that read "15 minutes until the project is finished". Project? What project?

I shook it off, and headed out the door, and saw a room that looked exactly like the one I was just in, only without the metal table. There were robots everywhere, and they were short and round, and looked almost like Eggman, except they were painted orange, and had blue... well, I guess you could call them eyes. They all brandished swords, lances, guns, and a whole smorgasbord of other weapons. And they were all aiming for me.

"Robots! Terminate that furry blue nuisance once and for all!" I heard Eggman's voice yell over some speakers that I couldn't see. Or maybe he was speaking through the robots. I didn't have time to think. I rushed to the nearest robot, and punched it straight to the ground. Then I dashed to the next one, and landed a bicycle kick on it, flooring it as I did the first robot.

As I beat up more and more of them, I noticed the robots with guns taking aim. I got to the nearest one that I could, knocked it down, and then took its' gun. I shot it before it could get back up, and repeated that action on the other robots I had beaten down already. Then I took aim at the other robots with their guns at the ready, and was lucky enough to fire at them before they hit me. Some exploded, some fell, and some even leaked oil. After that, another door opened, and a timer flashed above it reading "11 minutes and 42 seconds". I headed through that door and got ready for the next challenge.

I entered another room that looked like the one I just exited, only there were fewer robots. I thought it might be easier to take them out this time. I fired at them with the gun I had, and the robots just stood there. Then they advanced towards me, and I noticed they had shields. I came up with a plan. I ran around the room in a circle, slowly creating a wind as I went, and the robots soon got caught up in it.

Soon enough, they were all spinning around in the air, and I jumped, knocking and shooting them down to the ground, and the last one I planted my foot on and stomped all the way to the floor with such force that it exploded on impact, knocking me back a bit. I felt a brief bit of pain in my chestand I clutched it briefly, but I chose to ignore it. Another door opened, and the timer appeared once more above it reading "9 minutes and 4 seconds". I ran through the door, and entered another similar room, but this one was painted grey instead of black.

I was waiting around for the robots to appear, but I didn't see anything. Then, I heard something dash past me, and after it passed I felt something trickle down me somewhere, and put my hand to my cheek. As I drew it away, I looked at my hand to see there was blood. There were robots here alright. I just couldn't see them. And they were faster than me, which really pissed me off.

"Come out, come out wherever you are!" I teased them, and soon another ran past. I swung a punch in a random direction, but I missed.

"Look, I don't really wanna drag this out anymore than I have to. I've had a bad day, and I really just wanna go home. I promise I'll destroy you quickly," I said, taunting whatever was out there in the hopes I could draw it out. Oddly, it worked. It ran for me again, and I fired the gun, hitting home hard. It flipped backwards as it ran towards me after I shot it, and I saw a broadsword get knocked out of it's hand.

I got a look at the robot's profile; it was small and lithe, and was painted bright blue, with purple eyes. I picked up the sword in my right hand, switched the gun to my left hand, and the next door opened, leading to yet another room. A timer appeared above the door reading "3 minutes and 22 seconds".

Damn. Beating that invisible robot must have taken more time than I thought. I went to the next room, and it was a different shape to the one I just left, taking on a more square shape in contrast to the domes I just ran through. Out from the ceiling came the pole with the television again, and Eggman appeared.

"Sonic, to make it through this last door, you must answer me this riddle to unlock it," he said, and I got a good look at the door. There was a small panel with five spinners on it, and they each had the letter "A" on them.

"What the hell?" I asked, and Eggman chimed in again, continuing with his riddle.

"This is the riddle; I am the beginning of the end, and the end of time and space. I am essential to creation, and I surround every place. What am I?" he asked. I'll be honest, it made my brain hurt. I really had to think about it. If I had Tails, he'd be through this in a millisecond. Then something strange happened; Eggman repeated the riddle. Something even stranger happened after that; I started getting the hang of it.

"The beginning of the end... the end of time and space..." I muttered to myself. Then I started turning the spinners until they all had the letter "E" on them. There was a hiss of air, and the door opened. There was a timer that appeared at the top, and it read "1 minute".

I went the door and entered a dome shaped room, which was painted in red. I must have been getting closer. I saw all my friends, minus Amy, trapped in what looked like glass bubbles. I walked up to the one with Shadow in it, and smashed at it with the hilt of my sword, but it didn't work.

"Sonic!" Tails called, so I ran over to him.

"What's up?" I asked him.

"We can't break out. I think there are keys somewhere, but the best bet is that Eggman might have them," he replied.

"I'll get them, okay? I'm gonna get all of you out of here," I told him. Then I took off down the hallway behind them, which none of them appeared to notice, and walked to a large, metal double door at the end of the hallway. This was it. The last part. As I walked to the door, I sat the timer above the door read "5 seconds". No time to waste.

I stepped through the door, and entered a very large room. Still dome shaped, but it appeared to be painted completely white. At the back of the room was Amy, who was still on the table, and was fast asleep. She was also stuck to a table akin to the one I woke up on earlier. I walked up to her, then heard Eggman's signature, annoying laugh again.

"If you want to save her, you have to defeat my weapon. It isn't all the way complete, but you just had to play the hero," said the mad doctor, and I turned around, expecting to see the television-pole combo that he had. But instead, I saw him in a robotic suit, which looked almost exactly like Eggman. It had a large shield in one hand, and a large rapier in the other.

"So, this is that project. Okay, it's really impressive and all, but why did you have to capture us all just to show it to me?" I asked him.

"Not just you Sonic, but Amy as well. As for the rest, well, long story short I needed all twelve of you to make this machine work. You are all more powerful than you could possibly imagine, but you and Amy stand above the rest," he said.

"So... are you done with the monologue now? Because I'm tired, I'm pissed, and I really wanna kick your fat ass to hell and back," I told him with a smirk. He didn't speak back. He simply screamed and started slashing at me with his sword. I dodged out of the way. He took another slash at me, and once more I moved out of the way. After he slashed and missed a few times, I fired a few shots at one of the robot's legs, causing it to wobble a bit. I felt a little smirk wash over me.

I kept evading his moves and kept shooting and cutting at his robot as I ran around.

"What's the matter Eggman? Your project not going as well as you hoped?" I teased him. I stopped running for a second and heard him laughing lowly. Eventually, it got louder.

"You have no idea what you're in for, hedgehog! Remember when I said it wasn't finished? Well, the blood I stole from you and your pathetic friends finally kicked in for the robot. Now let's see you run around, you little shit!" he said, taunting me. I hate it when someone has a bigger mouth than me. But man, he gave me a run for my money. He was quicker, stronger, and a lot more elusive this time around.

I eventually got frustrated and jumped straight for him, and I was met by a face full of shield. It knocked me back separating me from my weapons, and I heard him laughing again.

"What's so funny? You haven't won this one yet!" I said, hoping it was defiant enough for him to get scared a little bit.

"Oh, but I have? If you remember earlier, a robot you destroyed exploded on you. Now, if I recall, I saw you clutch your chest before you carried on, but I saw something more. When the robot exploded, it left some shrapnel in your chest," he said, and smiled evilly. As soon as he brought that up, I looked to my chest, and saw a huge cut in the middle of it, with blood pouring down. Then, I fainted.

* * *

**Oh no! Poor Sonic! What will happen next? Find out on the next, and last, chapter. See you then dudes.**


	29. A Hero's Reward

**Author's P.O.V.**

"Sonic!" Amy's voice cried as her blue hedgehog boyfriend collapsed. All Eggman did was laugh maniacally as always.

"How could you do this to him?" Amy screamed, and for a moment, Eggman stopped laughing. He went to chuckling instead as he headed over to the metal table that Amy was stuck on. He pressed some button that caused the shackles to open up, then, using one large, robotic hand, he grabbed Amy by the neck and put her down on her knees next to Sonic.

"Look at your boyfriend now Amy! He's weak! He's pathetic! He's dying, and it's all because of you!" Eggman said, taunting the pink hedgehog further. Amy knelt down and hugged Sonic close to her as she cried further.

"Amy... is that you?" asked Sonic groggily. He was struggling to keep his eyes open.

"Yeah, it's me. You're gonna get through this one. Please, you have to keep fighting!" she said to him, crying even more.

"Amy, listen. I'm sorry for not telling you how I felt about you sooner, and I'm sorry that I always pushed you away. In France, it took getting drunk and almost falling off a building for me to admit that I loved you. But I don't need to think about that stuff anymore to say these words: I love you, Amy Rose, and I always have. I just never knew it before now," Sonic said, reaching a weak hand to wipe a tear from her cheeks.

"I love you too Sonic. I just never wanted to admit it because I was afraid of what you might think of me if I told you. If I knew you'd be like this, I would have said something a lot sooner," Amy replied, making them both laugh a bit.

"What about France?" Sonic asked.

"Forget France. I know that you would have still meant it even if you didn't drink," Amy answered, then she bent down to kiss the blue hedgehog on the lips. Sonic barely had enough energy to do that, and passed out soon afterwards, but just before his eyes closed, he whispered "I love you". Then, he shut them. Amy bawled even harder than she thought possible, and clung even tighter to Sonic's limp body.

"Sonic, you have to get up, okay? You have to get up and defeat Eggman. You have no idea (sobs) what you mean to me. I had my first kiss with you, and I want to experience a lot of other firsts with you. I don't just love you, I believe in you. Every one of your friends (sniffles) believes in you too. I need you Sonic. I love you," Amy said, crying harder than before. Her tears landed on Sonic's chest, one of them joining the blood that dribbled down him from where the shrapnel had hit him.

"Give it up Amy. He's dead now, and soon, you will be dead too, and so will the rest of your little friends!" Eggman said, walking over in his robot to pick up the pink hedgehog.

"Fine! I would rather be dead than live in a world without Sonic!" Amy yelled as she got picked up. Eggman laughed as he raised her high, about to slam her into the floor.

"You're going to regret saying that. Oh, I am going to have so much fun doing this!" Eggman said, laughing madly and raising Amy up even more. But then, a voice spoke up.

"Put... her... down..." it said, and Eggman turned around with a growl and saw Sonic was breathing. The mad doctor then put Amy back on the table and strapped her in with the shackles, and turned around to walk to Sonic. He lifted a large, robotic foot over Sonic, which was large enough to cover the blue hedgehog's body, and pressed down with it. But just as the foot reached Sonic, it had been grabbed, twisted, and the next thing you know, the robot is flying across the room.

"What is happening?" Eggman asked, confused. He stood his robot back up, and got a good look at Sonic. Sonic's fur colour changed from blue to yellow, he was glowing, and his quills started to rise until they pointed upward. His eyes went from green to red, and they were filled with anger.

"This is the last straw Eggman! You hurt my friends, you almost killed me, and worst of all," he paused, looking over at Amy, "you hurt the one thing I love the most. Now, you will pay!"

And with that, the shrapnel in Sonic's chest just slid itself out of him, then dropped to the floor. The cut in Sonic's chest healed up instantly, and left a large scar. The cut on his cheek healed up too.

"Humph. Powered up or not, you're still no match for my robot," Eggman said, trying to scare Sonic. It didn't work on the hedgehog, and he sent out a wave of energy that disabled Eggman's machine, causing it to fall backwards. Eggman opened a hatch in the robot's chest, allowing him to crawl out.

"Wanna make this a fair fight?" Sonic asked. But Eggman just laughed at him.

"Sonic, you little fool," Eggman said, standing to his feet. "Did you really think I would plan all this just to show you my robot? Well, you're wrong." Then he got out a needle from one of his pockets and injected his neck with it. Suddenly, he started changing, looking more muscular and thinner.

"So, this was the reason? Some kind of ster-" but before Sonic could finish his sentence, Eggman had reached him and punched him, sending the hedgehog to the ground. Sonic recuperated though, and flipped back up to his feet. He rushed for the doctor, and aimed to punch him square in the stomach, but Eggman was too fast, too evasive. Sonic simply tumbled, doubled over, and landed on his front.

"For your information, it wasn't just some steroid. It was a syringe with a mixture of the blood of you and your friends. It was a plan b in case the robot didn't work," Eggman said. But Sonic just chuckled a bit and got back to his feet.

"Sorry for laughing. I'm just amazed that someone like you can keep all that power down without it going out of control," Sonic said, teasing the doctor a bit.

"Well, you should be amazed. I know all of your moves Sonic. I know the moves of all of your friends as well. None of you could stop me, even if you all came at me at the same time!"

"It's not the rest of them you should be worried about, egghead. It's me you should focus on right now," Sonic said. He then made another dash for Eggman, taking a swing, but the doctor ducked and delivered a hard knee to Sonic's side. Sonic simply shook it off, and swung another fist at Eggman, which the doctor blocked. Sonic then spun around, delivering a kick which Eggman caught. Sonic smirked as the doctor fell for the hedgehog's trap, and Sonic brought his other foot around, kicking Eggman square in the nose, breaking it.

"Ow! I'll get you back for that, you little pest!" Eggman said as he backed away, covering his nose as blood dripped from it.

"That's the thing Eggman; you may look different and you may be faster, stronger, and more durable, but underneath that, you're still Eggman. You're still prone to get angry, and the angrier you get, the more frustrated you become," Sonic said, which made Eggman lash out for the hedgehog.

"I'll be honest Sonic, I expected you to be the angry one," the mad doctor said, adding a chuckle afterwards.

"Oh, I am angry. Very, very angry. But unlike you, I'm putting my anger to good use. It's gonna rescue Amy, defeat you, and get my friends out of here," Sonic replied. Then he and the doctor went at it again, throwing punches, kick, and whatever else they could use to gain the advantage. Soon, they broke off each other, and Sonic landed next to the sword he dropped earlier. He picked it up, and pointed the tip at Eggman.

"Wanna make this a fair fight?" Sonic asked. Eggman nodded, and headed over to the table where Amy was. There was a case behind it, and he got it out, opened it, and pulled out a cutlass.

"I never expected it to come down to a sword fight. How unexpectedly noble of you, pest," Eggman said as he took a few steps towards Sonic. The hedgehog raised his sword, and charged at Eggman, striking downwards. Eggman brought his sword up to block it, and Sonic backed away. Then the hedgehog took a few slashes at the doctor, who dodged the majority of them, until one cut across his hand.

"Good one hedgehog, but not good enough," Eggman said, but before he took another swing at Sonic, the hedgehog raised his hand to stop him, and Eggman obliged.

"You know you said that the injection you gave yourself knew my next move before I did?" Sonic asked, and the doctor nodded, so Sonic continued. "Did I forget to mention that, despite how good I've done before, I have never picked up a sword in my life?" And with that, Eggman just froze. He didn't expect that at all. After a while, he screamed with rage. He was being made a fool of, and Sonic knew that Eggman didn't like being made a fool of.

The mad doctor charged for Sonic again, and they exchanged some more slashes and cuts with their swords. Metal clanged and clashed as Sonic and Eggman struck and swung at each other with their blades; first Sonic would get the upper hand, then Eggman would. But Sonic did have the edge; he wasn't as mad as Eggman was. He picked his swings carefully, closely, making sure that each one counted, even if it did connect with Eggman's sword, and not Eggman himself.

"You won't win this one hedgehog! You're too weak! You're only fighting for one thing, and it's not even that special!" Eggman said, hoping to anger Sonic. It did work, but it only resulted in Sonic knocking Eggman on his back, and then the hedgehog pressed his sword to the doctor's neck.

"You're wrong Eggman. Amy is more special than anything you could imagine. No matter how much blood you take from me, how much you try to anger me, or how much you hurt me, one thing you'll never take from me is my heart, my soul. Having friends and love is not a weakness Eggman, it's a gift, a strength. But I wouldn't expect someone like you to understand."

And with that, Sonic got off the doctor, and walked over to Amy to free her. Just after he got the last shackle off of the pink hedgehog, Amy pointed behind Sonic, and screamed "Look out!" Sonic saw Eggman run towards him, and he thrust his sword into the doctor's abdomen. Blood dripped out as Eggman coughed, simply saying "This... isn't over... Sonic... I will return."

The doctor then fell backwards with the sword still in him, and Sonic knelt down, turning back to normal, and he started crying.

"Are you okay Sonic?" Amy asked, kneeling down with him.

"Yeah, I mean, I saved you. But I didn't want to kill to do it. It doesn't matter how you cheer me up or how evil he is, I'll never be able to wash this blood off my hands," Sonic said. Amy pulled him into a hug, then kissed him on the cheeks.

"Sonic, you saved me, okay? I know you feel guilty over killing Eggman, but I feel just as bad that you had to do it to save me," Amy said.

"You shouldn't feel so bad Amy. If I think you're worth dying for, then you should be worth killing for too. I just hoped I wouldn't have to live up to the latter," Sonic replied. Then, the two hedgehogs searched Eggman's body for the keys to let their friends out of their bubbles. They headed to the room where their friends were being held captive, and used the keys to set them free.

"I didn't know there were locks there. But it would explain why we couldn't get out of them in the first place," Shadow said.

"What happened to you, Shadow?" Sonic asked.

"I got shocked in the bubble. Eggman set it up. It stings like you wouldn't believe," Shadow replied, getting a laugh out of the blue hedgehog. Then Sonic held his head down as the laughter subsided.

"What's wrong Sonic?" asked Cream.

"I... I killed Eggman. Guys, I didn't want it to come to this, but..." then he was cut off by Shade. "We get it, okay? But you did it for us. You did it for a reason. And most importantly, you did it for Amy. We can all agree that we hated Eggman's guts, but we get it. You had to," Shade said, hoping to calm the blue hedgehog down. It worked, and Sonic smiled a little bit.

"So, um... how do we get out of here?" Knuckles asked.

"I dunno. Look around. There could be a way passageway or something," Tails replied. Then the fox walked over to a wall, and started tapping on it, getting a hollow response.

"What are you doing, Tails?" Jet asked the yellow fox.

"I'm checking to see if there's some switch or something that will lead us back to civilization. You know, like those Indiana Jones movies," Tails replied, and Cream giggled at her yellow fox boyfriend. She loved how much of a nerd he was.

"Wait... I think I have something..." Sonic said as he tapped on a bit of wall. It was a lot lighter than the rest of the wall, and so Sonic pressed his hand to it and pushed hard, accidentally pushing a brick inwards a bit before the wall spun around and turned sideways, revealing Eggman's office behind it.

"How did Eggman manage to keep this place so well hidden? It's massive!" Rouge exclaimed.

"You gotta remember, he was smart," Shadow replied. Then the group went through the opening, and saw the trophy case on the other side.

"Why is this on the other side?" Silver asked, gesturing to the trophy case.

"Maybe Eggman used one of the trophies as a hidden switch of some sort," Wave replied. "Now if I can just find the right one..." she said, fumbling around. Eventually she found the right trophy, which was just a normal basketball one, and the door closed again. She turned to see Jet smiling at her, obviously impressed with her intuition about it, and she looked down a bit, blushing and smiling.

"So, do we go home now or what?" Blaze asked.

"I think that sounds like a good idea," Sonic replied, and they all headed out of the office, to the front doors of the school, and left to go their separate ways.

**Attention: It's lemon time folks! If you are not 16+, please skip to the end, or just stop reading right here.**

Sonic and Amy decided to head to Amy's house to patch Sonic up a bit. He did heal himself a great deal, but he still suffered some damage from the fight with Eggman.

"Thanks for this Amy. That fight with Eggman took a lot out of me," Sonic said, making Amy smile.

"My pleasure Sonic. Lay down on the couch for me please," Amy replied, and Sonic did as he was told. Amy felt around Sonic's body, pressing on it here and there to see if he was hurt. Despite a grimace or two, he was still fine. Amy looked at the blood on Sonic's chest from the shrapnel and went to the kitchen to get a cloth. She came back seconds later, and the cloth was soaked through with warm water.

"Don't take this the wrong way Sonic, but um... I need to take your shirt off," Amy said, blushing a bit. Sonic laughed mildly, then nodded and let Amy do what she needed to do. She soon removed his shirt, and she liked what she saw. Not much muscle on him, but enough so that it was noticeable. She put the cloth to his chest and washed the blood off of it.

"I can't believe that my suit got wrecked. I actually kind of like it," Sonic said jokingly.

"I will admit, you do look handsome in it," Amy replied as she finished washing the blood from him. "You gonna be okay to walk?" she asked him.

"Yeah, I'll be good. It's only a couple of dings here and there, they'll heal in no time," Sonic answered, with a reassuring smile.

"Did you wanna stay the night?" Amy asked him, nervous of what the answer would be.

"That sounds great," Sonic replied. They soon dashed up to Amy's bedroom, and when they got in the shut the door harder than they needed to. Without a second thought, Sonic pressed his lips to Amy's, making her moan a bit as she returned the kiss. Sonic soon removed Amy's dress and it dropped to the floor gently, revealing a blue bra and panties set, and the blue hedgehog smiled as he saw this. He soon picked Amy up and laid her on the bed, then took his slacks off and joined her, kissing her more passionately.

"Do you have protection?" Sonic asked, stopping for a second.

"Yeah," Amy replied, pausing to get them out of the small cupboard next to her bed. "The people that used to live here were really, um... well, let's just say promiscuous," Amy said, giggling. Sonic removed his grey boxers, gently putting the condom over his 9 inch long, 6 inch thick penis, and then removed Amy's bra, revealing her 32F size breasts. Sonic removed Amy's panties, climbed on top of her, and guided his hardness into her opening. When Amy gave a little nod, he pushed it into her, causing her to wince a bit.

"First time?" Sonic asked, to which Amy nodded. Sonic smiled, saying "Mine too." He then thrust gently into her, making her feel more comfortable with the speed he was going at. He soon picked up, and Amy started moaning, wrapping her legs around Sonic, which urged him to go faster.

"This feels so amazing Sonic," she said through panted breaths. Sonic smiled and kissed her lips once more, then her neck.

"You feel so good Amy. I'm glad my first time is with you," Sonic said.

"Me too. I've never felt anything like this in my life," Amy replied, getting a bit louder towards the end of her sentence. She was getting close to her release. Sonic knew this, and he was getting close too.

"Sonic!" she screamed, scratching his back gently as she came.

"Amy!" Sonic responded, holding her close as he filled the condom with his seed. He pulled out and laid beside her, disposing of the condom. He soon put his boxers back on, and got Amy her panties to put back on too.

"I love you Amy. Goodnight," Sonic said.

"I love you too, Sonic. And good night to you too," she replied. The hedgehogs soon went to sleep, and were ready to face whatever came next


End file.
